


Точка Невозврата

by AilaDarley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mysticism, Out of Character, Psychology, Slash, драрри
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 55,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilaDarley/pseuds/AilaDarley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Война давно в прошлом. И Темный Лорд остался только персонажем в учебниках истории. Они выросли. Стали взрослыми. У каждого из них теперь своя жизнь. Но однажды они встретились.<br/>Постканон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://keep4u.ru/image/SQ35d)

Он смотрел на мерцающее пламя свечи сквозь бокал с красным вином. Игра рубинового и кроваво-красного цветов завораживала. Хрусталь сыпал огненными брызгами, переливался и подрагивал вместе с пламенем. Он не спеша покручивал тонкую ножку бокала в чуть дрожащих пальцах, следя за калейдоскопом ярких бликов. Мысли в голове текли так же медленно, как терпкое и теплое вино по горлу. Время ползло, путаясь в стрелках каминных часов. Их тиканье отбивало мерный ритм, слизывая секунды и часы. Он ждал. Ждал. Ждал какой-то определенной мысли, порядочной мысли, которая никак не хотела вырисовываться в мозгу. Чего он хотел? Ответа? Решения? Ничего определенного. Он даже не решил для себя, стоило ли продолжать начатое.  
Глоток. Вино горечью обволокло язык и горящей струей обожгло глотку, расплавляясь теплом в желудке.  
То, что случилось. Между ними. Неожиданность? Закономерность? Да зачем это вообще раскладывать по полочкам? Идиотская привычка все анализировать. Всему находить свое объяснение. Это волновало. И это точно было важным и определенным.   
Запах разгоряченной, потной от возбуждения кожи. Рука, вцепившаяся в темный затылок и судорожно сжимающая жесткие волосы. И стон. Хриплый, глухой и сладострастный... Его это волновало! Ему это нравилось. Безумно. Это заставляло сердце начинать ненормальную скачку, а дыхание срываться до хрипа. Даже сейчас, вспомнив все, он инстинктивно сжал ноги. В паху горело и сладостно тянуло...  
Он хотел этим наслаждаться еще и еще. Всю жизнь. И это было так явно. Мысль, которую он так долго ждал, наконец-то созрела. Да, он хочет продолжения навсегда. И ни о чем другом думать не стоит.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Малфой.  
Голос ударил холодным острием между лопаток. Он дернулся, непроизвольно выгнувшись назад. Выдохнул, опустил голову. Не спеша искоса оглянулся.  
Он с трудом узнал обладателя этого голоса. Сколько прошло времени? Пять, восемь или уже все десять лет? Драко нахмурился. Плевать. Вид окликнувшего вогнал в ступор.   
Перед ним стоял денди. Настоящий, подтянутый, лощеный. Короткая аккуратная прическа. Волосок к волоску. Строгий костюм с иголочки. Белоснежный воротник рубашки, казалось, сейчас перережет мускулистую шею. Начищенные ботинки ловили отблеск ламп со стены. Мерлин! И он - в мешкообразной мантии, в костюме не первой свежести, только потому, что ему было вообще насрать, в чем ходить в чертово Министерство. Его работа не требовала официально-делового стиля.   
Малфой почувствовал себя ничтожеством. Ненависть, как в прошлые времена, черной волной поднялась в душе, затмевая взор. И губы сами презрительно вздернулись вверх. Он высокомерно поднял подбородок, откидывая назад порядком отросшую спутанную челку.  
\- Поттер, – выплюнул он, угрюмо продолжая разглядывать своего давнего заклятого врага. По вине которого он теперь вынужден каждое утро таскаться сюда и заниматься тупым и ненавистным делом.   
\- Не ожидал увидеть тебя. – Голос Поттера не изменился. Драко не почувствовал в нем ни презрения, ни злорадства. Поттер был действительно удивлен.  
\- Да неужели? – процедил Малфой, пытаясь спрятаться в свою мантию. Ему было невыносимо стоять с этим глянцевым, пахнущим дорогим парфюмом ублюдком. Он чувствовал себя голым и раздавленным. Поттер сделал пару шагов к нему и протянул руку. Малфой удивленно вскинул брови, прямо посмотрел в зеленые глаза бывшего гриффиндорца, пытаясь увидеть или почувствовать подвох.  
\- Я правда рад тебя видеть, – Гарри бесхитростно улыбнулся. Малфой только сейчас понял, что Мальчик-Который-Выжил смотрел на него не через смешные круглые очки. Он не носил очков.  
\- Где твои очки? – невпопад ляпнул Драко, все еще разглядывая гладко выбритое лицо Поттера.  
\- Они мне больше не нужны, – Гарри опустил так и не пожатую руку. И Малфой со злорадством заметил, что тот слегка расстроился. Что ж, когда-то бывшему слизеринцу тоже не пожали руку, хоть и протянутую не от чистого сердца.  
\- Может, пойдем посидим? Выпьем? – Поттер взглянул Малфою в глаза. И опять Малфой не без злорадства заметил, что гриффиндорец смотрит снизу вверх. Малфой был выше и шире в плечах. И это вернуло ему свою уверенность. Он дернул плечами.  
\- С чего это, Поттер, тебя так разобрало?  
\- Разобрало? - Гарри удивленно посмотрел на мрачного слизеринца и вдруг расхохотался. Смех полоснул по нервам. Малфой съежился, будто Поттер ему сейчас залепил затрещину. Оскалился.  
\- Что тебя так рассмешило, полукровка?!  
Поттер хохотнул в последний раз и, не переставая улыбаться, вдруг дотронулся до локтя Малфоя. От этого прикосновения передернуло, словно на рукав ему посадили мокрую лягушку.  
\- Драко, ты не меняешься! Ты так и остался высокомерной занозой! Я как будто вернулся обратно в Хогвартс!  
\- Не прикасайся ко мне! – зашипел Драко, отступая на шаг назад и сверля Поттера ненавидящим взглядом.  
\- Ладно-ладно, недотрога, - Поттер шуточно поднял обе руки вверх. - Как скажешь. Ну так как? Пойдем?  
Малфой не узнавал бывшего сокурсника. Это был другой Поттер. Совершенно. Казалось, в нем подменили все. От кончиков наманикюренных ногтей до высоких носков, плотно облегающих щиколотку. Они сидели в какой-то забегаловке, выбранной Малфоем. Он не хотел светиться перед министерскими в обществе денди-Поттера. Он явно проигрывал тому внешним видом. А проигрывать Поттеру - это было уж слишком. Драко молча слушал веселую болтовню Гарри, который, казалось, не замечал мрачного настроения и молчаливости собеседника. У Малфоя так и зудел вопрос на языке. Какого зелья хапнул Поттер, что трещит, как канарейка на заре? Но он молчал, только покручивал кружку с пивом на столе да искоса поглядывал по сторонам. Он вообще не понимал, зачем согласился пойти с Поттером.

***

 

\- Малфой...  
\- Ой, Грейнджер, тебя тут только не хватало! – раздражение зашкаливало. Сегодня был очередной отвратный серый тягучий день. Работа вызывала звериную тоску. Однообразная, тупая и, по сути, бесполезная. Драко изнывал. Да еще порой приходилось пересекаться с бывшими сокурсниками, которых работа в Министерстве вполне устраивала.   
\- Знаешь что?!  
\- Не знаю и знать не хочу! – перебил Драко, не поднимая глаз. Разговаривать не было никакого желания, а уж видеть - и подавно. – Забирай свои дела и проваливай, иначе меня стошнит.  
\- Малфой, мог бы быть и повежливей. Ты давно не в Хогвартсе!  
\- Для меня ты все равно останешься грязнокровкой, всезнайкой и занудой! – Драко сверкнул глазами в сторону вошедшей Гермионы. Надо отдать ей должное, выглядела она хорошо. Замужество и материнство пошли гриффиндорке на пользу. Фигура приобрела женственность, волосы перестали напоминать воронье гнездо и были аккуратно собраны в пучок. Да и носила она теперь фамилию Уизли. Но Драко целенаправленно называл ее девичьей фамилией. Тем самым подчеркивая, что для слизеринца это сути дела не меняло. Гермиона поджала губы. Взяла с полки бумаги.  
\- Ты хам, Малфой, а еще чистокровный аристократ.  
\- Твое мнение никто не спрашивал. Пора бы запомнить… Грейнджер! – он опустил глаза и сделал вид, что находится совершенно один. Он слышал, как вздохнула молодая женщина, прошуршала бумагами и вышла из кабинета, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.   
Хотелось выть. Хотелось, чтобы этот никчемный день кончился и можно было уползти к себе в нору. В холодный темный Малфой-Мэнор, где его окружали призраки прошлого, с которыми было так спокойно. Он мог оседлать свою метлу и умчаться на ней в темное пространство неба. Летать, выкручивая виражи и спирали, пока руки не начнут дрожать от напряжения и пот не зальет глаза. Это было единственное время, когда он мог позволить себе быть самим собой.   
Все давно поменялось. Только не для него. Поэтому, когда на его пути в министерских коридорах встречались бывшие гриффиндорцы, лицо Малфоя каменело в презрительном равнодушии. Он проходил мимо, смотря сквозь, как будто вокруг никого не существовало. Так было проще. Так было легче.

***

 

\- Малфой, ты просто кислятина. От тебя воротит, как от блевотины.   
Поттер сидел в малфоевском кабинете, закинув ногу на ногу и покачиваясь на стуле.  
\- Греби отсюда. Я тебя не приглашал, – буркнул Малфой, стиснув в пальцах перо, и чуть не порвал пергамент отчета, который до этого заполнял.   
Поттер объявился снова. Так же внезапно, как неделю назад. Зачем он зачастил в Министерство, Малфой не спрашивал; и так тошно было. Он исподволь бросал взгляды на собеседника. Тот был опять одет в дорогущий костюм. От Поттера волнами исходил тонкий и терпкий запах роскошного парфюма. Гладкая кожа сияла чистотой. И даже слегка растрепавшаяся челка не портила джентльменского лоска. Поттер раздражал неимоверно, но почему-то не хотелось взять его за накрахмаленный воротник и вышвырнуть за дверь. Драко пытался сосредоточиться на своих цифрах, но голос Гарри постоянно выдергивал его из работы.   
\- Поттер, ты мне мешаешь!  
\- Да брось, Драко! Сидишь тут, как сыч.  
\- Слушай, ты! А не ты ли приложил к этому руку, святой Поттер!  
Гарри нахмурился.   
\- Нет. Но это лучше Азкабана.  
\- «Лучше Азкабана», - передразнил, заводясь, Драко. – Да лучше бы я там сдох от поцелуя дементора, чем гнил тут, да еще и твою трескотню слушал! Иди ты!..  
Малфой снова уткнулся в ненавистные бумаги. Он с трудом подавлял зверское желание врезать по этой гладко выбритой гриффиндорской роже.   
Гарри молчал. Потом не спеша достал из кармана пиджака плоскую пачку.  
\- Малфой, я у тебя покурю? Не против?  
Драко пожал плечами. Пусть делает, что хочет, только молчит и не лезет под руку. Гарри достал длинную сигариллу, чиркнул серебряной зажигалкой в виде головы льва и глубоко затянулся. Сизый сладковатый дым пополз по комнате, коснулся ноздрей, и Драко непроизвольно глубоко втянул этот запах. С непривычки в носу защекотало, но запах был приятным и необычным. Он поднял взгляд.  
\- Ты совсем магглом стал.  
\- Это плохо? – Гарри выпустил вверх струю дыма, искоса смотря на Драко.  
Малфой презрительно хмыкнул.  
\- Чего было ждать от полукровки.  
\- Малфой, ты понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь!   
В голосе Гарри почувствовалась какая-то скрытая душевная надтреснутость. Но Малфой только скривился.   
\- Даже не собираюсь вникать.  
Гарри затушил окурок. В комнате повисла странная тишина. Драко не собирался поддерживать разговор, но гриффиндорец не уходил.  
\- Малфой, хочешь, я тебе покажу другой мир?  
Вопрос прозвучал внезапно и тихо. Драко не смог скрыть своего удивления. Гарри видел, как взлетела вверх бровь слизеринца.  
\- Поттер, что происходит? Это у тебя послевоенный синдром или что?  
\- Хочешь знать? – тихо и твердо спросил Гарри, прямо посмотрел в серые глаза напротив.  
\- Нет! – огрызнулся Драко, опуская взгляд. – Мне работать надо!  
\- Собирайся, Малфой! – Гарри вдруг резко поднялся и навис над Драко. Взгляд буравил зрачки Малфоя с такой силой, что ядовитые слова так и застряли в горле. Гарри видел, как борется внутри себя Драко. – Собирайся! – тихо подхлестнул он. И Драко сдался. Любопытство победило.   
\- Черт с тобой, Поттер! Давай, удиви меня, раз тебе так этого хочется, – Драко медленно поднялся из-за стола. – Только тебе придется сильно постараться.  
\- Ничего, я справлюсь, – усмехнулся Гарри.  
Драко, скорее, по привычке, презрительно скривился.

***

 

\- Подожди пять минут, я переоденусь.  
Гарри взмахнул палочкой - Lumos maxima. Комната осветилась белым неоновым светом.   
Драко привалился плечом к косяку входной двери. Он первый раз был в доме на площади Гриммо. Похоже, что со времен войны и существования Ордена здесь никто не жил и ничего не делал. Дом явно был нежилым, и по стылым комнатам гулял ветер. Черная обшарпанная лестница, потрескавшаяся штукатурка, выцветшие фрески на стенах.   
Надо же, и вот тут собирались противники Волан-де-Морта. Здесь когда-то жила его мать, и чокнутая тетка, и Бродяга. Какая странная судьба у этого места. Принадлежать по праву одним, но в действительности иметь совсем других хозяев. Ведь это мог быть и его дом. Но это дом Поттера.   
Малфой обернулся на шаги и замер. Опять внешний вид гриффиндорца неприятно поразил его в самое сердце. Затянутый в черную кожу и высокие ботинки со шнуровкой, Поттер держал в руках два ярких блестящих шлема. Будто не замечая замешательства Драко, протянул один из них.   
\- Да, тебе будет неудобно в твоем костюме. Тебе надо переодеться.  
\- Слушай, Поттер, меня твое мнение не интересует. Оставь свои советы при себе.  
\- Дело твое. Пошли, – Гарри первым пошел к выходу.  
\- Ого! – вырвалось у Малфоя, когда он увидел огромную двухколесную черно-красную зверюгу фантастического вида с надписью «Aprilia». Гарри улыбнулся.  
\- Нравится? Капонорд. Больше сотни лошадок! Сейчас сам поймешь.  
Малфой поджал губы и внимательно посмотрел на Поттера. Он все меньше и меньше видел в нем Мальчика-Который-Выжил и все больше - совершенно незнакомого ему человека. Другого. У Поттера появился свой стиль, и даже манера разговора стала другой. Это притягивало к нему, этому не хотелось противиться. Это было странно, но нынешний Поттер вызывал больше любопытства, нежели ненависти. И все-таки это был Поттер.   
\- Ты что, думаешь, что я сяду с тобой?  
Гарри улыбнулся.  
\- Да, ладно, Малфой, не будь дураком! Поехали!  
Гарри надел шлем, который тут же скрыл лицо под темным пластиком, и почему-то сразу стало легче. Не видеть его лица. И голос из шлема тоже звучал приглушенно, будто чей-то незнакомый.  
\- Давай, Малфой!  
Драко рыкнул. Это «Давай, Малфой!» вызывало судорогу в челюстях. Приводило в бешенство. Но он надел шлем, который будто отделил его от внешнего мира. Осторожно сел позади Поттера в седло, максимально отодвигаясь. Седло было рассчитано на двоих, но с тем условием, что седоки будут тесно прижаты друг к другу. Черт! Обнять Поттера. Это было выше его сил. Но отступать было поздно, да и держаться все равно было почти не за что.   
Гарри обернулся. Они не видели лиц друг друга, но было заметно, как напряжен Малфой за спиной Поттера.   
\- Если хочешь жить, то лучше держаться за меня.  
\- Отвяжись, - прошипел тот.  
\- Малфой, когда мы вылетали из пожара Выручай-Комнаты, я думал, ты мне ребра вырвешь. Это, конечно, не метла, но если ты не будешь держаться, то костей не соберешь.  
\- Поехали уже, сам разберусь, – шлем заглушил раздражение в голосе.  
Гарри пожал плечами и завел двигатель. Машина басисто взревела, завибрировала. Малфой физически ощутил ее гигантскую мощь под собой. Он еле успел вцепиться в куртку Поттера, прежде чем неведомая сила чуть не выкинула его из седла. Мотоцикл молниеносно рванул с места, и Драко захлебнулся свободой.   
Они выскочили на какое-то шоссе. Ветер плотно гудел вокруг шлема и рвал одежду. Дикое щемящее чувство полета разрывало и холодило грудь. Колеса железного зверя еле касались земли. Дорога и пространство вокруг сливались в одну бешено летящую полосу. Не было никакой магии. Машина летела сама по себе, послушно управляемая руками и ногами гриффиндорца.   
Гарри захлестнула волна неописуемого восторга. Эти ощущения были точь-в-точь такими же, как тот полет на гиппогрифе. Но восторг был даже не в том. Позади него сидел Малфой. Малфой, занозистый слизеринец. Враг из детства. И Малфой теперь обнимал его, прижимаясь к его спине, обтянутой черной кожей куртки. Гарри чувствовал его сильные руки у себя на животе, его мускулистое тело, и счастье переполняло его до краев, выплескиваясь через край в восторженном вопле во всю мощь своих легких.  
\- Давай, Малфой! Проорись! Это же свобода-а-а! Выпусти пар! Выпусти свою тухлятину! - орал Гарри сквозь шлем, выжимая скорость. Казалось, что еще чуть-чуть, и колеса перестанут касаться асфальта, мотоцикл, ревя, взмоет в синее небо.   
Это нисколько не было похоже на полет на метле. Это было другое. Ограничено пространством шоссе и в то же время безгранично свободно. Малфой во все глаза смотрел вперед. Восторг Поттера вдруг передался и ему. Хотелось так же орать, разжать руки и, преодолев земное притяжение, взлететь самому. И да, Поттер прав, выветрить гниющее нутро.  
Шоссе плавно перешло в гору, и Поттер газанул, резко прибавляя скорости. На вершине дороги тяжелая громадина мотоцикла все же оторвалась от земли и взлетела. Их одновременно высоко приподняло в седле, словно машина хотела выкинуть своих седоков в воздух. На несколько мгновений они как будто зависли в невесомости, разжав руки. На какие-то доли секунды их сердца забились в унисон, а движения тел стали синхронными, охваченные полетом. Машина снова обрушилась на асфальт, и вместе с этим ударом Малфой почувствовал, что внутри него что-то лопнуло и освободило сведенные ребра, прорвав грудную клетку. Словно со стороны, он услышал свой восторженный вопль, мощно вырвавшийся из расправленных, наполненных воздухом легких и подхваченный Поттером. 

***

 

Прошло несколько дней. Тоскливая министерская неделя дотянулась до конца. Слава Мерлину. Скоро домой, в замок. В прохладу, темноту и тишину. Можно вздохнуть спокойно. Не видеть гнусных рож и мерзких голосов. Можно позволить себ...  
\- Привет, Малфой!  
Твою же мать! Опять гриффиндорская рожа на пороге. Так испортить вечер!   
\- Ну и чего мы такие... А впрочем, не важно. Поехали, покажу тебе отличное местечко!  
Малфой закатил глаза.   
\- Чего тебя принесло-то опять? Я не планировал вечер с тобой!  
\- Драко, посмотри на себя. Ты скоро мхом покроешься!  
\- Тебе-то что?!   
Гарри посмотрел странным долгим взглядом. Веселость слетела с его лица.  
\- Драко, я просто хочу тебе кое-что показать.  
\- Оно мне надо? Иди и сам смотри! - устало ответил Малфой. Ругаться не хотелось. Ему вообще было на все наплевать. Только бы никто не трогал и не лез к нему.  
\- Ладно, Малфой, поехали!   
Малфой не успел опомниться, как Поттер жестко схватил его за локоть и потащил к выходу.  
\- Отвали, Поттер! - взвизгнул Драко. Но Поттер не слушал.   
\- Малфой, ты чего такой упертый? Тебе что, совсем ничего не хочется?  
\- Хочется! Чтоб ты убрался отсюда!  
\- Не надейся! Не пойдешь сам - пойдешь под Imperio.   
\- Совсем, что ли, спятил?  
\- Думай, что хочешь, - серьезно ответил Гарри.   
Почему-то такой Поттер был более симпатичен. Малфоя опять разобрало любопытство. Что на этот раз? Прошлая поездка привела его в восторг и неимоверно понравилась. Да и планов у него на вечер никаких не было. Но Поттеру об этом знать было не обязательно.  
\- Я обещал тебе показать другой мир. Я тебе его покажу. Давай, шагай вперед, - Гарри сделал приглашающий жест, пропуская Малфоя перед собой. Драко молча скривился. У Поттера появились новые нотки в голосе. Снисходительно-командующие. Бывший сокурсник уже не походил на кроткого святошу, которому так хотелось вмазать по лицу.   
Драко шагнул в зал, словно нырнул с головой в море грохочущей музыки и мечущегося света. На секунду ослепнув и оглохнув, он в нерешительности остановился. Рука Поттера опустилась на его плечо, подталкивая вперед. Малфой пропустил этот жест и не скинул ее с плеча. Только оглянулся и встретился с ухмыляющейся физиономией гриффиндорца. Гарри задержал руку дольше, чем это было необходимо. Они пробрались сквозь толпу беснующихся на танцполе магглов. При этом Малфой ощущал себя совершенно сумасшедшим, брошенным в кипящий котел с дико визжащими пикси. Он уже сожалел, что поддался на очередную авантюру Поттера - приучить его к жуткому миру магглов.   
Гарри остановился перед сверкающим помостом, вокруг которого стояли небольшие столики. Жестом пригласил Малфоя сесть. Драко сел в удобное легкое кресло. Поттер тут же достал из кармана пиджака пачку с длинными сигариллами. Рядом со столиком появился верткий официант. Поставил хрустальную пепельницу и положил перед каждым тонкую кожаную папку. Гарри молча кивнул, и официант исчез.   
\- Советую что-нибудь себе заказать. Это расслабляет, а зрелище делает еще более приятным.  
Гарри раскрыл меню и углубился в чтение, изредка затягиваясь и выпуская в воздух сладковатую струю дыма. Этот запах нравился Малфою, хотя сам он не решился бы попробовать эту маггловскую вещицу. Драко тоже взял меню и раскрыл папку. Мудреные названия ему абсолютно ничего не говорили о себе.   
Чертов Поттер!  
\- Понятия не имею, что здесь написано! – Драко презрительно швырнул меню обратно на стол и со скучающим видом стал оглядывать помещение. Для чего Поттер притащил его в этот вертеп? Хотя наблюдать за сумасшедшими магглами было интересно. Цветные лучи бесновались среди дыма и теней. Дикая музыка какофонией долбилась в черепной коробке, и Драко поймал себя на том, что повторяет ритм музыки, слегка отстукивая носком туфли.  
\- Позволь, я закажу тебе то же, что и себе, – Гарри захлопнул папку и сквозь дым посмотрел на Малфоя. Драко пожал плечами. Этот жест говорил: делай, как хочешь, мне все равно.  
\- Расслабься, Малфой, тебе понравится. Уверяю, такого ты в своем мире не видел.  
\- Да пошел ты… - Малфой скривил губы, смотря поверх головы собеседника. Гарри усмехнулся, стряхнул столбик пепла в пепельницу и откинулся в кресле.   
Музыка закончилась. На помост вышел парень в ужасающе ярко блестевшем костюме и произнес совершенно непонятное слизеринцу слово «стриптиз». Судя по восторженным крикам и одобряющему свисту магглов, зрелище должно было быть интересным. К этому времени на их столе уже появились высокие бокалы с цветной жидкостью и легкая закуска. Гарри взял один из бокалов, кивнул Драко.   
\- Давай, Малфой, попробуй, - и сделал глоток. Малфой тоже взял свой бокал. Поттер неотрывно следил за ним.   
Вот же гад!  
\- Что ты пялишься? Или ты думаешь, что я раньше никогда огневиски не пил? - процедил, злясь, Драко. Гарри только хмыкнул, продолжая потягивать жидкость. – Урод ты, Поттер, – еле слышно прошептал Драко и сделал небольшой глоток. Рот и горло обожгло льдом и сладковатой горечью. Малфой на секунду задохнулся. Лед провалился в пустой желудок и тут же вспыхнул огненным шаром, заставляя кровь ударить в голову. В глазах на какой-то миг потемнело и поплыло. - Отвратное зелье, – констатировал Малфой, но бокал обратно не поставил. Ему понравилось то ощущение тепла и легкости, которое вдруг разлилось по телу. Проклятый гриффиндорец знал толк в маггловских зельях.  
Тем временем в зале сменился свет, и помост вспыхнул ярким белым лучом. На него вышла стриптизерша, и мир вокруг Драко перестал существовать. Поттер был прав. Такого он не видел.  
Завораживающий, откровенно манящий и предлагающий себя танец заставлял кипеть кровь. Девица выделывала такое, что Малфой невольно краснел и вжимался в спинку кресла. Но глаз не опускал, жадно пожирая доступное взгляду ухоженное тело. Увлекшись стриптизом, он не заметил, что выпил весь коктейль. Не заметил даже, как сжимает новый полный бокал.   
Девицы сменяли друг друга или танцевали вдвоем. Драко, не отрываясь, следил за движениями рук, ласкающих свои и чужие тела. Зрелище возбуждало. Малфой чувствовал свое напряжение и учащенное сердцебиение. Он ничего вокруг не замечал, кроме извивающихся блестящих тел вокруг шеста. Не замечал, как странно неотрывно и пристально наблюдает за ним Гарри. Сейчас Драко напоминал ему ребенка, которому показывали чудо. Гарри смотрел, как Малфой изредка облизывает губы и откидывается на спинку кресла. Поправляет непослушную светлую челку. Оттягивает пальцем воротник рубашки. Как нервно сглатывает и шумно дышит.   
Когда затихла музыка и очередная стриптизерша закончила свой танец, Малфой вдруг обнаружил, что кресло Поттера вплотную придвинуто к его креслу.   
\- Какого соплохвоста, Поттер? – Малфой хотел отодвинуться, но двигаться было уже некуда. Тогда бы он оказался в компании магглов за соседним столиком. – Отодвинься от меня, – прошипел Малфой слегка заплетающимся языком.   
\- Расслабься! Я не собираюсь кусать тебя, – Гарри прямо смотрел в серые глаза Малфоя, и от этого странного затягивающего взгляда под языком вдруг образовался едкий ком слюны. Малфой с трудом сглотнул. Взгляд Поттера пригвождал к креслу. Ему стало не по себе. Малфой судорожно вздохнул, отхлебнул остатки коктейля.   
В это время «блестящий», как про себя прозвал ведущего Драко, объявил новый стриптиз. Но на этот раз - мужской. Визг женщин-магглов в зале, словно пила, пронзил мозг, и Драко забыл о Поттере. Новое зрелище полностью поглотило его. Тело, которое демонстрировал парень на помосте, заслуживало особого внимания. Драко никогда не видел именно такого тела. Оно было безупречно. По-настоящему красиво, грациозно и сильно. Как у дикого зверя. Малфой залюбовался игрой мышц под гладкой загорелой кожей.   
Он невольно вздрогнул, когда почувствовал чью-то руку у себя на паху. Малфой опустил глаза и поперхнулся. Рука Гарри слегка поглаживала его член.  
\- Ты рехнулся?! – проскрежетал зубами Драко. - Убери. От меня. Руку.  
Он яростно впился взглядом в глаза Поттера и осекся. Взгляд Гарри полыхал зеленым огнем желания. Малфой отпрянул.   
\- Расслабься, – одними губами прошептал гриффиндорец. Не отрываясь, пожирал взглядом искаженное яростью лицо слизеринца. Малфой дернулся и, к своему удивлению и ужасу, понял, что не может пошевелиться. Руки и ноги словно были привязаны к подлокотникам и ножкам кресла невидимыми веревками. Он оказался беспомощным. Распятым в кресле с широко разведенными коленями и плотно прижатыми локтями.   
Будь ты проклят!   
Поттер умел использовать беспалочковую магию.  
И трижды проклят, что использовал ее на глазах сотни магглов!  
\- Убью, – набычился Малфой, до синевы вцепляясь пальцами в подлокотники.  
\- Позже… - Поттер, не отрываясь, смотрел в потемневшие от бессильной ярости глаза Драко. Он видел, как напряглись мускулы, пытаясь преодолеть связывающее заклинание. Гарри только покачал головой, приложил палец к губам. Рука его осмелела. Малфой с ужасом почувствовал, как не спеша поползла вниз "молния" и рука Поттера проникла под его брюки. Сердце его бешено застучало. В глазах плыло. Малфой в панике искоса оглянулся. Вокруг было полно магглов, которые могли видеть все. И чертов стриптизер, расхаживающий по залу с непристойными движениями, пристающий к возбужденным и любопытным магглам, в любую секунду мог подойти к их столику. Он напрягся из последних сил, пытаясь скинуть заклинание. Ничего не получалось. Драко мог колдовать только с палочкой, которая сейчас ему была недоступна.  
Поттер! Ублюдок! Он размажет его, сотрет его в пыль, как только освободится из этого унизительного положения. Рука Поттера уже проникла под белье, и Малфой задохнулся. Затылок и спина взмокли. Мурашки волной прошли по телу, сконцентрировавшись на ягодицах, плотно вжатых в кресло. Прохладные и жесткие пальцы уже ласкали его, высвободив начинающий пульсировать член. Малфой закрыл глаза, с шумом задышал.  
Бесстыдство, запретность и беспомощность возбуждали до безумия. Было уже все равно, что пара десятков чужих глаз может увидеть его стоящий член, по которому скользит чужая мужская рука. То снижая, то ускоряя темп. Заставляя его выгибаться, глухо стонать и с шумом засасывать воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Поттер умело продолжал свое дело, не переставая наблюдать за Малфоем. Он видел вздувшиеся жилы на лбу и на шее слизеринца. Прилипшие к вискам светлые волосы и лицо, искаженное в спазме неконтролируемого желания.   
Малфой задыхался, в глазах полыхали яркие круги. Он непроизвольно двигал навстречу бедрами, поддаваясь движениям руки. Тугая спираль закручивалась внизу живота, приближая его к скорой феерической развязке, заставившей остро содрогнуться взмокшее горящее тело…   
Малфой с трудом открыл глаза. Во рту пересохло, губы потрескались, и он чувствовал их жесткую шершавость. В голове пульсировали гул и пустота. Лишившись разом и сил, и разума, он с трудом дышал.   
Поттер убрал руку, и Драко почувствовал, что свободен. Дрожащими руками лихорадочно привел себя в порядок.  
\- Поттер… - сипло, севшим голосом он попытался выплюнуть какое-нибудь грязное ругательство и угрозу. На столе перед слизеринцем возник еще один бокал с коктейлем, ловко подкаченный по столешнице все той же рукой Поттера. Выпил залпом, не почувствовав ни вкуса, ни запаха. Рука его все еще подрагивала. Он яростно сжал хрупкое стекло, которое лопнуло тонкими прозрачными пластинками и звонко осыпалось на стол. - Я убью тебя, Поттер!.. – мысль и слова утонули в стремительно наставшей темноте.

***

 

…Реальность рваными пятнами пыталась пробиться сквозь затуманенное сознание. Драко разлепил тяжелые веки и застонал. Голову разрывало адской болью, его мутило, а тело болело так, будто он всю ночь копал траншеи. Он с трудом пошевелился, соскребая в кучу расползающиеся обрывки вчерашних воспоминаний.   
Мерлин… Ночной маггловский клуб. Стриптиз и рука Поттера, разорвавшая вселенную.   
Малфой, скрипя зубами, сел. Голова была настолько тяжелой, что он даже не пытался поднять ее, тупо разглядывая смятые брюки. Расстегнутая рубашка перекрутилась на теле, рукава врезались в плечи. Непослушными руками кое-как содрал ее с себя. Попробовал встать, но пол под ногами оказался таким зыбким, что он рухнул обратно на кровать.   
\- Че-е-рт… - застонал от взорвавшей голову боли.  
\- Малфой, ты вообще пить не умеешь?   
\- Поттер… заткнись. – Малфой все же преодолел земное притяжение. Оторвался от кровати и сел. На диване напротив вальяжно раскинулся Поттер. Свежевыбрит, причесан и сияет, как начищенный чайник.   
Урод.  
\- Ненавижу… - проскрипел Малфой, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги и озираясь по сторонам. – Куда ты меня притащил, сволочь?  
\- Вообще-то, это моя квартира. – Гарри поднялся с дивана.  
\- К-квар... чего? – язык распух, сухо царапал нёбо. Во рту было ощущение, что туда нагадили все кошки мира. – Я сейчас сдохну… - выдохнул слизеринец.  
\- На, выпей, станет легче. – Гарри протянул ему стакан с прозрачной пузырящейся жидкостью. Драко отпрянул.  
\- Иди к черту, мне уже хватило маггловского пойла… вчера.   
\- Пей, тебе говорят! Говорю же, легче станет.  
\- Исчезни, – процедил Малфой. – Мне надо в душ… по многим причинам, – он угрюмо посмотрел на Поттера. Гарри видел, как сжались челюсти и кулаки слизеринца. Он поставил стакан на журнальный столик. Вздохнул.  
\- Ванная прямо и направо. Полотенце и халат свежие.  
Малфой качнулся, подошел к Гарри, смерив его убийственно тяжелым взглядом.  
\- Я вчера не закончил, – он больно ткнул пальцем Гарри между бровей. Тот невольно запрокинул голову, но не отступил, прямо встретив ледяной взгляд Малфоя.   
\- Я жду, – спокойно сказал он. Малфой опустил руку и нетвердой походкой направился в ванную.  
Гарри достал сигариллу. Медленно подошел к окну, приоткрыл раму и прикурил от серебряной зажигалки. Глубоко затянулся и выпустил тонкую струю дыма. С улицы тянуло свежестью.  
Утро давно перевалило в день, а день плавно перетекал в вечер. Все это время он сидел и наблюдал за спящим Малфоем.   
То, что произошло в клубе. Было так спонтанно, так необычно. Гарри даже не мог бы сказать, зачем он это сделал. Захотел и сделал. Настолько было острым желание увидеть Малфоя другим. Живым. Настоящим. Почувствовать Малфоя. Это многолетнее желание, исподволь свербевшее где-то в позвоночнике. Почувствовать Малфоя. Познать его настоящего.  
Еще в Хогвартсе, на средних курсах, Поттер начал следить за надменным и ядовитым слизеринцем. Не понимая, не отдавая себе отчета в том, зачем ему это нужно. Просто все время не выпускал его из виду. Малфой мерещился ему везде. Всегда. И это не было связано с ненавистью или страхом. Он не боялся его. Это было что-то другое. Он не мог бы определить свои чувства к этому... змеенышу. Это не было любовью или ревностью. Это просто была потребность постоянно держать его у себя на виду. Как есть, или пить, или спать. Как неотъемлемая потребность дышать.   
Гарри всегда жил странной и чужой жизнью. Он не как все. Мысль, внушаемая с детства. Избранный, но для чужой игры. Он слишком поздно понял это. А когда понял, то осознание было катастрофическим для него. Отчаянно захотелось другой жизни. Другого себя. Желание стать другим с каждым годом становилось все навязчивей.   
Каков он другой? Каков он настоящий? И что, если он никогда не станет настоящим?   
Ведь, по сути, Поттер все равно оставался одиноким. Да, друзья были рядом и поддерживали его. Но с драконами своей души он боролся один на один.   
Оставаться прежним значило заниматься самообманом. Он тихо и яростно ненавидел Легенду-Гарри-Поттера. Слишком тяжело. Ноша давила, пригибала к земле. Ломала позвоночник. Обязывала. Всеми силами хотелось избавиться от нее навсегда. Вытравить и забыть.   
Если не измениться, то он всегда будет заслуживать презрение к самому себе. Опять продолжит жить не своей, навязанной другими жизнью. Иконой, легендой. Кем угодно, только не самим собой. С пустой увечной душой.   
Война, послевоенная мутотень с расследованиями и судебными разбирательствами в прямом смысле выворачивали наизнанку. Его тошнило. Постоянно. Он блевал в министерском туалете между заседаниями, покрываясь холодной испариной. Натужно, до звона и темноты в голове. До лопающихся сосудов в глазах. Он ненавидел всех. Пожирателей, авроров, Визенгамот, полукровок, чистокровных, грязнокровок. Весь этот проклятый магический мир, который держал его за горло столько лет.  
Хотелось дышать и дышать. И думать. Все время думать о Малфое. Как всегда. И не только думать. И вдруг он понял, что хочет Малфоя. Хочет невыносимо. Обнимать его гибкое тело. Кусать и ласкать его тонкую кожу. Почувствовать ее вкус. Бесконечно целовать эти вздернутые губы. Касаться его волос. Смотреть в льдистые, как весеннее небо, глаза. Вдыхать запах. Горько-сладкий запах кофе и шоколада.   
Никогда бы не подумал, что от высокомерного и холодного Малфоя может так пахнуть. Поттер почувствовал этот запах однажды, и тот глубоко въелся в него. Проник в мозг, кровь и кости и навсегда остался в нем.   
Странно и неправильно. Он всячески сопротивлялся этому желанию. Не желая признавать этого. Не верил. Списывая все на усталость, бред воспаленного воображения, да просто свою необъяснимую глупость. Очевидность противоестественности сводила с ума. Сопротивление себе делало это желание еще более непреодолимым. Этой близости хотелось до дрожи. Он мог бегать в туалет по несколько раз на дню. Яростно дрочить и скулить от горькой неудовлетворенности. Проклинать себя и свою затраханную чужими жизнь.   
Но именно мысли о Малфое не давали ему сойти с ума. Холодный равнодушный взгляд серых глаз отрезвлял. Презрительный голос, слегка растягивающий слова и оскорбления, звучащие, как пощечины. Издевки, как рыболовные крючки, входящие под кожу. Поттер словно трезвел от них и приходил в себя. Как будто Малфой окунал его в ледяную воду. Словно постоянно напоминал, кто он есть на самом деле. Это было очень странно. Но это работало. Гарри хватался за слизеринца, как утопающий за соломинку.  
Когда проходило разбирательство семьи Малфоев, Поттер готов был порвать в клочья любого, кто посмел бы что-то сказать против Драко или Нарциссы. Он с трудом сдерживал себя в руках. Приходил в ярость от того, что не может открыто защищать их, а только свидетельствовать в их пользу. Его сердце разрывалось от боли, когда он смотрел на изможденного Драко в Зале Суда. Хотелось выхватить палочку и покрошить всех Непростительным. Всех, кто иезуитски вытягивал из Малфоя-младшего душу и силы.   
Вот с Люциусом не задалось. Он бы с удовольствием проводил того в Азкабан. Но пришлось смириться. В конце концов, Люциус - отец Драко, а Драко и так хватило боли. Да и жить в жутком Малфой-Мэноре - то еще удовольствие…   
\- Поттер… - Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданно прозвучавшего за спиной голоса. Он выкинул докуренную сигариллу и не спеша развернулся лицом.  
Слизеринец не потрудился надеть халат. Он стоял полуголый в смятых брюках и босиком. С длинных платиновых волос все еще капала вода, и ее бисеринки блестели на плечах и груди. Определенно, он не вытерся предложенным полотенцем, а натянул одежду прямо на мокрое тело.  
Малфой сильно возмужал. Он не потерял форму, даже давно перестав играть в квиддич. Гарри невольно засмотрелся на втянутый живот и широкие плечи бывшего сокурсника. На узловатые мышцы под белой кожей, перевитые синими жилами вен. На узкие бедра и расставленные длинные ноги. Драко всегда был жилист и легок. Наверно, поэтому проигрывал в скорости в игре.   
До обморока хотелось подойти и слизнуть капли с этой длинной мускулистой шеи, зарыться в мокрые волосы, обнять это тонкое тело. И потеряться.  
Гарри на секунду опустил глаза, коротко вздохнул. Малфой мрачно смотрел на Поттера, глубоко засунув кулаки в карманы. Он еле сдерживался, чтобы не накинуться на него.  
\- Поттер. А теперь скажи. Что. Вчера. Было?  
\- Ничего. Ты нажрался, – Гарри лишь слегка усмехнулся. Всеми силами он пытался избежать скользкой темы. Отошел от приоткрытого окна. – Хочешь кофе? – он намеревался пройти мимо Драко на кухню. Малфой же резко перехватил его, до боли сжав поттеровское плечо. Гарри поморщился.  
\- Поттер… - Малфой заводился. Гарри видел, как наливаются свинцом серые глаза и свирепо раздуваются в ярости тонкие ноздри. Помятое от вчерашнего лицо и суточная щетина делали его еще более зверским. Гарри не опустил глаз. Он слишком долго ждал живого Малфоя, который, не зная того, вытащил его из пропасти одиночества и не дал ему сдохнуть легендой. Мальчиком-Спасителем-Всего-Магического-Мира.   
\- Ты не понимаешь. Я не смогу тебе этого объяснить. Малфой… Ты мне нужен! – неожиданно воскликнул Гарри, в волнении сжав кулаки.  
\- Что?! – голос Драко взлетел до визга. – Ты… поехал своей башкой? Да ты всегда же был последним кретином! Не смей ко мне прикасаться, урод! Или я не отвечаю за себя! – Малфой почти кричал. И Гарри видел, как судорога ненависти сводит его тело. Это было невыносимо.  
\- Драко… послушай, – Гарри в отчаянии протянул к нему руку. Малфой пригнулся. Короткий резкий удар пришелся точно в челюсть. Под пальцами что-то хрустнуло, и Малфой с содроганием услышал этот хлюпающий удар затылка об стену. Поттера отбросило, как мячик. Он тяжело рухнул на пол лицом вниз.   
Слизеринец несколько секунд с удивлением разглядывал темное пятно на светлой стене и неподвижное тело на полу. Разжимал и сжимал онемевшие от боли пальцы. Поттер не шевелился. «Я убил Гарри Поттера», - полыхнуло в мозгу.  
\- Поттер! – Малфой в страхе кинулся к упавшему гриффиндорцу, под головой которого собралась лужица крови.   
Черт!   
Он осторожно коснулся плеча.  
\- Поттер! Сволочь! Не смей дохнуть! – Малфой судорожно сглотнул и осторожно перевернул Гарри на спину. Лицо того было мертвенно бледным, из рассеченной губы сползла струйка крови.   
Твою же мать!   
Драко выругался. Встал на колени, приложил ухо к груди Поттера и с облегчением услышал стук его сердца. Он поднялся на ноги, схватил первую попавшуюся под руки вещь. Кинулся в ванную и намочил ее холодной водой. Вернулся к лежащему без сознания Поттеру и приложил холодную ткань к его затылку.   
\- Давай, чертов гриффиндорец… Тебя даже Волан-де-Морт не смог прикончить… Давай, очнись, – шептал Малфой, несколько раз перевернув ткань чистой стороной, вновь и вновь прикладывая ее к ране на затылке. И только сейчас заметив, что это его собственная рубашка. Белая ткань пропитывалась темным цветом. И, как ни старался Малфой, на руках тоже остались следы крови. Его передернуло.   
Веки Гарри дрогнули. Он скривился от боли и заморгал. Малфой облегченно вздохнул, откинулся назад, сев на пол. Гарри осторожно сел, прижимая мокрую малфоевскую рубашку к голове. Он был бледен. Привалился плечом к стене и закрыл глаза.  
\- Малфой, кто из нас башкой поехал?  
\- Точно не я, – огрызнулся Малфой, осторожно рассматривая бледное лицо Поттера. Злости как не бывало.   
\- Да уж… не сейчас, – Гарри слабо улыбнулся. Отнял ткань от ноющего затылка, промокнул губы. - Драко… Но это твоя рубашка… - ошеломленно сказал Гарри, расправляя окровавленную вещь.  
\- Тебе что за печаль?  
Гарри всхлипнул носом, полным крови.  
\- Спасибо, что не убил.  
\- А надо было. Только из-за такой сволочи, как ты, сидеть в Азкабане не хочется.  
Гарри смотрел на угрюмого мокрого Драко, сидевшего на полу напротив него.   
\- Прости за вчерашнее… - он хотел еще что-то добавить, но промолчал.  
Малфой тоже молчал. Он был в замешательстве. То, что произошло, не находило своего объяснения. Это даже нельзя было списать на пьяный бред. Из них двоих напился только Драко. Но ему это не почудилось.  
\- И давно ты… такой? – он не мог подобрать правильного слова. Почему-то не хотелось оскорблять или издеваться.   
\- Какой «такой»? – Гарри посмотрел Драко прямо в глаза. Это был открытый взгляд человека, уверенного в себе.   
Первый раз Малфой не нашелся, что сказать, поэтому просто покрутил пальцем у виска.  
\- Ненормальный?   
Гарри снисходительно улыбнулся.   
– Давно, если тебе это интересно.  
Драко молчал. Гарри медленно поднялся.  
\- Хочешь кофе?  
Малфой тоже поднялся. Кофе он не хотел. Хотел только понять одно: что ему теперь делать с этим. Он не хотел признавать, но у него никогда в жизни не было такого оргазма, до которого его вчера довел Поттер. Малфою стало страшно, потому что он поймал и почти придавил маленькую, скользнувшую где-то глубоко в сознании гнилую мыслишку. Он хочет повторения.

***

 

\- Ничего не было! - Драко за воротник рубашки дернул к себе Поттера, испепеляя его взглядом.  
Гарри открыто встретил эту плавящую его зрачки ярость.   
Малфой почему-то не ушел. Он остался и позже даже пил свежесваренный Гарри кофе. Все это время они просидели на кухне и говорили на совершенно отвлеченные темы. Странно, но между ними не возникло никакого напряжения. Малфой больше не возвращался к этой теме, только иногда бросал косой взгляд на Гарри. Гарри не чувствовал себя виноватым. Но хотелось как-то загладить свой внезапный поступок перед Драко. Ноющий затылок и саднящая губа постоянно напоминали ему об этом.   
Вечером Поттер предложил заглянуть в ближайший бильярд и научить Драко новой игре. Но прежде они зашли в пару бутиков, и Гарри купил Драко новую одежду. Преодолевая опять-таки невероятное сопротивление и злость слизеринца. Чего стоило заставить его надеть Гаррину футболку! «Малфой, но ты не можешь переться по улицам в таком виде! В пиджаке на голое тело! - пытался образумить его Поттер. - Она новая! Я не надевал ее ни разу!». Однако Малфой и сам понимал, что в том, во что превратился его костюм, ходить неприлично даже по помойкам. Да и рубашка была испорчена навсегда. Скрипя зубами, Драко все же натянул футболку на себя. Договорились, что куплено все в долг. Иначе Малфой прямо сейчас возвращается домой. Гарри уступил. Ему совершенно не хотелось, чтобы упрямый слизеринец уходил.  
И вот, ни с того, ни с сего, посреди улицы, по дороге в бильярд. «Ничего не было!». Гарри поджал губы, понимающе посмотрел в злое лицо Драко и согласно покачал головой. Он был счастлив и тому, что есть. Несмотря ни на что, о таком дне он даже мечтать не смел. Целые сутки в обществе того, кто стал центром его мира. Малфой же страшился вновь попасть в компрометирующую его ситуацию. Но почему-то опять пошел. Он и сам не знал почему. Впервые за многие годы Драко почувствовал себя человеком, который долгое время сидел в затхлом помещении и вдруг вышел на свежий воздух. И это чувство дал ему испытать Поттер.  
Бильярд Драко не понравился. Он посчитал его скучным. Его больше привлекла игра в гольф, которая транслировалась по телевизору, и Гарри пообещал познакомить его и с этой игрой. В другой раз.  
Поздно ночью они попрощались возле парадного поттеровского дома. Сердце Гарри сжималось, пока он с сожалением смотрел вслед быстро удаляющейся по улице фигуре Малфоя.  
«Ничего не было!». Как бы не так. Очень даже было. И этого не забудет ни один, ни другой. Уже дома, лежа в постели, Гарри довел себя до исступления. Зажмурив глаза, всеми силами представляя Малфоя в себе и в своих объятиях. Мерлин. С щемящим восторгом он осознал, что его чувства к слизеринцу со временем не угасли, а желание быть с Малфоем разгоралось все сильнее и сильнее.

***

 

\- Дорогой, нам прислали приглашение на свадьбу! - воскликнула Астория за ужином. - Знаешь, кто женится? - Астория вся светилась от восторга, помахав в воздухе изящным приглашением, от которого во все стороны вились цветочки и бабочки.  
\- Кто? - буркнул Драко, промокнув салфеткой губы. На самом деле, ему было абсолютно все равно, кто и когда. Он свою-то свадьбу с содроганием вспоминал.   
Родители расстарались. Свадьба была шикарна.   
Покрутил шеей, вспомнив, как душил его воротник белоснежной рубашки, подпертый черной бабочкой. Тесный жаркий фрак, сдавивший ребра. Эта бесконечная процедура бракосочетания. Роскошная невеста в белом, струящемся, как молочный поток, платье. Писклявые феи над ухом, осыпающие искрящимися лепестками и блестками новобрачных. Хор золотых флейт. Радужные фонтаны, источающие дурманящий аромат. Цветочные арки, воздушный шатер, горы подарков в коробках с огромными бантами... и мрачные фигуры мракоборцев по периметру сада поместья. Сторожащее заклятие, едва видимой сетью натянутое в небе. Родители в сопровождении авроров. И Драко, чужой на собственной свадьбе.   
Он смотрел на щебечущую напротив жену. Она действительно счастлива. Она живет своим миром подружек, цветочков и бабочек. Единственное, что могло привлечь внимание в ее разговоре, - это маленький сын. Все остальное наводило скуку и сон. Астория действовала на мужа, как снотворное. Даже сейчас он ощущал непреодолимую ломоту в челюстях. Малфой подавил зевок. Откинулся на стуле. Подумал о Поттере. Тот ведь тоже трещит без умолку. Мужчина ухмыльнулся. Но поттеровская трескотня не наводила скуку. Он умел болтать о том, что было интересно.  
\- ...вечера мы должны прибыть в их поместье. Я думаю, брать ли собой Скорпиуса? Если брать, то ему нужен новый костюмчик. Я как раз присмотрела такой...   
Драко прикрыл глаза, усилием воли напуская на себя глухоту.   
\- Драко!  
\- М? - встрепенулся Малфой, открывая глаза.  
\- Ты совсем не слушаешь меня! Ты какой-то рассеянный.  
\- Я слышу тебя. Я прекрасно слышу тебя, - он поднялся из-за стола. - Поступай, как считаешь нужным, - Драко постарался как можно приятней улыбнуться, давая понять, что ужин закончился. Он уходит к себе. По лицу жены он прекрасно понимал, что она расстроена его уходом. Но именно сегодня Малфой совсем не мог находиться в ее обществе. Он подошел к ней, слегка коснулся губами ее сладко пахнущей макушки.  
\- Спокойной ночи, дорогая.  
\- Спокойной ночи, дорогой, - тихо ответила она. - Ты не останешься?  
Драко посмотрел в ее большие карамельного цвета глаза и покачал головой. Только не сегодня. Он развернулся и быстро покинул обеденную залу Восточной части.  
Малфой долго лежал в ванне, наполненной ароматной пеной. Разглядывая шапку цветных пузырьков, лопающихся на поверхности воды.   
Поттер-Поттер.   
Так внезапно появившийся, взбудораживший его тихо киснувшее болотце. Он вел себя так, будто не было тех семи лет ненависти. Не было соперничества, вражды и жажды придушить друг друга при первой возможности. Он вообще стал другим! Ничего общего с Хогвартским Поттером. Ну абсолютно! Совершенно незнакомый. Поттер - маггл. Поттер - гей. Поттер - красавчик. От гриффиндорца осталось только имя. Почему так? Он даже очков теперь не носил. Может, это особый вид незнакомой Драко магии? Какое-нибудь тайное зелье? Вряд ли...   
Драко закинул голову на холодный бортик. Мрачный потолок уходил конусом вверх, и на нем поигрывали неяркие блики свечей. Малфой закрыл глаза. Он давно ничему не радовался. Очень-очень давно. Ничто не могло привести его в хорошее настроение. Ему почти три десятка. И ничего в его жизни не происходит. Серость. Тягучая повседневная серость. Во что превратилась его жизнь? В полный отстой.  
Он богат. Теоретически. Но на его счета после войны наложен арест. По сути, все суммы не его, и он не может ими распоряжаться. Да, он живет в родовом замке. Ну и что? Он поднадзорный. Ему больше нигде и не позволено жить. Огромное поместье требует таких расходов на свое содержание, что от этой мысли становится тошно. Ему приходится работать, чтобы содержать эту махину. Его предки, наверное, уже сто раз перевернулись от этого в своих гробах. Родителей выслали из страны, как только Визенгамот оправдал Люциуса. Ведь только благодаря матери, которая просто заставила убраться все семейство с финальной битвы, Малфой-старший чудом избежал Азкабана. Ко всему прочему, еще не хватало иметь и отца-заключенного.  
Драко тяжело вздохнул, перевел взгляд в узкое окно ванной. В ночном небе неподвижно висели темные облака, слегка подсвеченные восходящей луной.   
Да, он женат и имеет чудесного светловолосого сына. Свою маленькую копию.   
Ну и что?   
У него замечательная жена. Красавица и умница. Аристократка и чистокровная до двадцать пятого колена.   
Ну и что?   
Его брак. Он ведь тоже теоретический. Невесту, как принято, нашли и одобрили родители. Ему было безразлично. Он вообще никогда не задавался вопросом о жене и детях. Традициями положено жениться. Значит, он женится. Астория красива, этого не отнять. Она вызывает желание, и Драко вполне удовлетворен. Астория знает ровно столько, сколько положено знать аристократке. Стиль, разговоры, манеры. Она традиционна до зубовного скрежета. Как все женщины из его круга. Она прекрасная мать. Тут не поспоришь. А с рождением Скорпиуса жена полностью посвятила себя сыну. Поначалу Драко это слегка задевало, но потом даже принесло облегчение. Астория не лезла к нему, он не трогал ее. Любит ли он свою жену? Да он понятия не имеет. Она есть - и все. Так положено. Малфой-Мэнор давно поделился на две части. Граница между которыми без особой нужды не нарушалась обеими сторонами. В восточной части обитала его жена с сыном. И эта часть была оформлена в ее вкусе. Светлая, цветочная и воздушная. Западная часть замка была полностью в его распоряжении. Он оставил все как есть. Было как-то легче, когда его окружали мрачные темные стены с закопченными пятнами от факелов. И старый громадный камин. И зал с длинным столом, за которым когда-то сидели Пожиратели во главе с Темным Лордом. Он иногда бесцельно бродил по пустым запущенным комнатам. Шел по коридорам, ведя пальцами по холодным стенам.   
Время. Его время остановилось здесь. Тоска сжимала его сердце, и в горле непроизвольно скручивался тугой комок слез. Словно призрак, Малфой бесшумно двигался в тумане своей памяти. Тогда он жил. Жил. Его кровь кипела, и нервы звенели от напряжения. В душе рвались чувства. Он жил. Страшно и не правильно. Но жил! Сейчас он просто сдох. Он физически ощущал себя мертвым. Засохшим скрюченным трупом.   
Пока не появился Поттер.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Сволочь ты, Поттер! - Драко сжал челюсти, злобно смотря в пустоту.  
Аврор вновь был на задании.   
Драко был уверен, что у Поттера интересная работа. Тот не торчал целыми днями в кабинете. Малфою же приходится каждый день таскаться в Министерство и тупо протирать штаны. Просто так. Бесполезно и уныло. Бывший слизеринец мог бы, наверное, перейти в Аврорат. Наверное. Но с таким прошлым... Да сама мысль, вдруг пришедшая в голову, крайне сомнительна.  
Драко не посмел бы заикнуться о своей мысли кому бы то ни было. А зависеть от Поттера... Никогда! Никогда и никому Малфой не был обязан. И связывать себя какими-либо обязательствами в дальнейшем тоже не входило в его планы. И особенно - связываться с Поттером. Видимо, это его карма: гнить в темном кабинете среди скучных бумажек. Он и так зашел слишком далеко! Прямо чересчур уже далеко. Настолько далеко, что был готов почти поверить в чувства гриффиндорца. А это было плохо. Малфой не верил ничьим словам и уж тем более - чувствам.  
Драко обхватил плечи, положив руки сверху на стол, на бумаги.   
Куда его несло?   
Опустил голову на руки, закрыл глаза. Мысленно возвращался в моменты, когда они проводили время вместе.   
Странно то, что он не чувствовал к Поттеру отвращения или презрения. Драко нравилось находиться в его обществе. Нравилось. Необъяснимо и странно, ведь Поттер был гриффиндорцем. Всегда врагом номер один. И эта многолетняя ненависть, копившаяся в душе годами, сейчас не была настолько острой. Да ее практически не осталось. Скорее, преобладало жгучее любопытство. Поттер жил иной, неведомой Драко жизнью. И несмотря на некоторую ненормальность этой жизни, хотелось узнать о ней больше. Откуда-то возникло желание понять эту другую жизнь. Прочувствовать и, может, сравнить. И почему эта жизнь должна быть ненормальной? Кто вообще определил, что такое «нормальность»? Порой он сомневался и в своей-то нормальности. Предвзятость? Он всегда жил так, как велено предками. Так, как было веками. Его так воспитывали. Вопросов не возникало. Все принималось им как данность. Но кто сказал, что это правильно?  
Малфой не мог даже определить свое отношение к этим вопросам. Отмахнуться от них он был не в силах. Они, как рой растревоженных пчел, зудели в его голове постоянно. Его раздражала эта неопределенность. Нужно было что-то решать для себя. Либо двигаться дальше, либо оставить все как есть и вернуться в свою повседневность. А вот что стоило сделать, Малфой не знал, и это приводило его в замешательство и ярость. И злился он не на Поттера, а на самого себя, потому что не знал, что же надо делать. Но возвращаться уже совсем не хотелось.  
\- Что, спим на работе?  
Малфой подскочил от неожиданности. В дверях кабинета стоял довольно ухмыляющийся Поттер. Внезапность, с которой тот всегда появлялся, доводила до жути.   
Навалившись на косяк, сцепив руки на груди, скрестив ноги и выставив бедро, Поттер снисходительно смотрел на растерянного Малфоя. На нем была походная форма воина аврора, только без мантии. Воротник рубашки беспечно распахнут. И сама она слегка заправлена под широкий ремень брюк. Высокие, до самых колен, сапоги, тем не менее, были начищены до блеска. Поттер мог позволить себе небрежность в форме.   
Малфой фыркнул.   
Позер.   
\- Чего принесло? - скрипнул зубами. - Насколько я знаю, тебя тут быть не должно.  
\- Я за тобой.  
\- Я в клуб не пойду! - поспешно вскрикнул Драко, протестующе поднимая обе руки.  
Поттер захохотал, закинув голову.  
\- А что так? Меня боишься?  
\- Доиграешься, Поттер... - тихо и зло произнес Малфой, исподлобья глядя в насмешливые зеленые глаза. Гарри закусил губу, выжидающе глядя в потемневшие глаза Драко.  
\- Ты же знаешь меня... искалечу, - Малфой дернул губами.  
\- Знаю. Только не боюсь. Я тебя не боюсь, - Гарри помолчал. - Вообще-то, я не за этим, - перескочил он на другую тему. - Малфой, ты же хорошо разбираешься в зельях?  
\- Я? Кто тебе сказал эту глупость?  
\- Ну, помнится, у Снейпа не было претензий к тебе. Да и у Слизнорта тоже.  
Драко пожал плечами. Сел за стол.  
\- Драко, нам нужен эксперт. Грамотный. Понимаешь? Мы столкнулись с чем-то непонятным.  
\- Ой, Поттер, я тебя умоляю... Возьми свою подружку Грейнджер! Она тоже в зельях понимает. И потом, ты не забыл? Я поднадзорный... - Драко скривился. Это было клеймо не хуже Метки в свое время.  
\- Я не могу просить Гермиону. Во-первых, она женщина и мать, а там опасно... - Гарри умолк.  
\- А во-вторых? – после паузы вскинул глаза Драко.  
\- А во-вторых... Я хочу добиться от Визенгамота, чтобы они сняли с тебя надзор.  
Брови Драко приподнялись в немом удивлении.  
\- Поттер. Твои шуточки просто глупы! - зло бросил он.  
\- Я не шучу! - Гарри оторвался от косяка, прошел к столу Малфоя и заглянул ему в лицо. - Драко, мне… нам действительно нужна твоя помощь.  
Малфой молчал. Не об этом ли он думал полчаса назад?   
\- И как ты себе представляешь... это? - Драко прищурился и сделал неопределенный жест рукой.   
\- Я не говорю, что тебя примут в Аврорат. К сожалению, это невозможно, - Гарри поиграл желваками. - Но тебе не запрещено пользоваться магией. Пользоваться своей палочкой. И я как аврор в интересах дела могу просить тебя о помощи. Ты... ты лишен только некоторых прав. Ты понимаешь, о чем я?  
Малфой смотрел в напряженное лицо Поттера. Да, действительно, Визенгамот не наложил на него особо жестких запретов. Кому-то не повезло еще больше. Азкабан и конфискованные поместья. Высылка из страны и лишение магии пожизненно.   
Было ли от этого легче? Стоило ли это какой-то благодарности?  
\- Драко. Я беру всю ответственность на себя.  
\- Не много ли берешь?! С чего ты взял, что я буду вам помогать? Твой вонючий Визенгамот всю жизнь мою псу под хвост отправил. Или что? Облагодетельствовать хочешь?! - шипел Малфой. Злоба сама собой поднималась в душе.  
\- Драко, - Гарри склонил голову. Ему это было так же тяжело слышать и знать, как и самому слизеринцу, - я хочу помочь. Ну поверь мне! Можешь считать, что делаешь одолжение. Драко... я чувствую себя ужасно виноватым перед тобой и Нарциссой... Я не смог сделать большего тогда. Мне было семнадцать лет. Меня особо тогда и не слушали. Меня вообще не слушали! Меня просто таскали по судам, как... знамя победителей. Да мне удавиться хотелось.  
Малфой молчал. Признание было неожиданным. Никогда бы он не подумал, что Поттера могут терзать такие мысли. Ворошить прошлое и слышать скулеж не хотелось. Нынешняя работа была тошнотворна до зелени в глазах. Он даже не раздумывал. Слова сами сорвались с губ.  
\- Черт с тобой. Только учти: это не помощь... твоему Аврорату! Да, это одолжение. И держи Уизли на коротком поводке. На всякий случай.  
Гарри кивнул головой.  
\- Пошли. Тебе надо ознакомиться с делом.  
Пока шли вдвоем по коридорам Аврората, Драко насчитал штук двадцать вопросительных и недоуменных взглядов в их сторону. Он буквально затылком чувствовал эти обжигающие любопытством глаза.  
\- Поттер, по-моему, мы порождаем сенсацию, - тихо шепнул Малфой, быстро шагая рядом с аврором.  
Но Гарри даже бровью не повел.   
\- Тебе не все равно? - так же тихо шепнул он в ответ.  
\- Мне – да как сказать. А как же твоя репутация?   
Поттер вдруг резко остановился. Малфой с разбегу пролетел дальше, потом развернулся.  
\- Драко. Моя репутация - это миф. Гарри Поттер - это миф. Забудь ты уже о том мальчике. Забудь. Его не стало вместе с Волан-де-Мортом. Они оба умерли. Оба!  
Драко с удивлением смотрел в расширенные от внутренней боли и напряжения глаза Гарри.   
\- Что происходит? - тихо спросил Малфой, слегка наклоняясь к уху гриффиндорца. - Я уже давно понял, что башкой ты двинулся крепко. Так крепко, что на мужиков кидаться начал.  
\- Заткнись! - сцепив зубы, тихо и яростно прошипел Гарри.  
Драко выпрямился и ухмыльнулся. Поттер, громко печатая каблуками каменный пол, почти бегом рванул дальше по коридорам.  
\- Надеюсь, представлять не надо. Малфой. Новый эксперт по зельям, - Гарри жестом указал на Драко. В кабинете повисла гнетущая тишина. Драко, вздернув подбородок в своей высокомерно-язвительной манере, медленно обводил взглядом собравшихся авроров.  
\- Гарри... но он же бывший... - голос Уизли сочился презрением.  
Гарри взглядом яростно впился в лицо рыжего.  
\- Рон, я не спрашивал твоего мнения. Но если у тебя есть иная кандидатура, я выслушаю, - припечатал Поттер. Уизли поджал пухлые губы. Гарри дернул бровью. Малфой презрительно ухмыльнулся, насмешливо посмотрел на осекшегося Уизли. - Драко Малфой с этого момента и до окончания расследования является полноправным членом нашей команды. Подчеркиваю для особо одаренных: полно-правным. - Он помолчал, по очереди посмотрел каждому из присутствующих в глаза. - Надеюсь, меня услышали все, - голосом, не терпящим возражения, закончил Поттер.  
\- Ты с ума сошел, Гарри... - всплеснул руками Рон.  
\- Аврор Уизли! - окрик Поттера резанул по ушам. Малфой вздрогнул и не смог сдержать удивления. Он со смешанными чувствами смотрел, как вскочил и вытянулся по стойке «смирно» побледневший Уизли. Ничего себе, Поттер! Вот это дрессура.  
\- Да, сэр! - гаркнул он.   
\- Где ваша субординация? Вы на службе! Все свободны, - отдал приказ Поттер.  
\- По местам, - скомандовал рыжий. Все поднялись со своих мест и молча вышли из комнаты. Выходя, Уизли с силой толкнул Малфоя плечом. И, не оглядываясь, пошел дальше. «Дерьмо», - подумал Малфой, тяжелым взглядом провожая удаляющуюся массивную фигуру. С рыжим он точно не сработается.  
Малфой с Поттером остались вдвоем. Гарри сел на стул, стиснул голову руками. Драко, засунув руки в карманы, молча рассматривал помещение. Поттер в очередной раз потряс его до глубины души.   
\- Это твой кабинет? - спросил слизеринец.  
\- Нет, это комната собраний. - Гриффиндорец встал, подошел к сейфу, взмахнул палочкой. Дверцы без ручек распахнулись, и взору Малфоя предстали стеллажи с папками.  
\- Accio дело номер семнадцать - восемьдесят четыре.   
Из гущи документов в руки Гарри скользнула увесистая папка с потрепанными краями.  
\- Ты прости, Рон порой бывает слишком… прямолинеен.  
\- Плевать мне на Уизли.  
Гарри опять помолчал, протянул папку Драко.   
\- У тебя два дня на изучение. Потом мы аппарируем на место и работать будем там.   
Малфой удивился жесткой собранности и сосредоточенности Поттера.   
Другой Поттер. Совсем другой.  
Драко взял папку, открыл первую страницу. В глаза бросилась колдография мертвого тела. Странного тела. Это Драко понял, только мельком бросив взгляд на труп.  
\- Работать будешь в моем кабинете. Там тебе никто мешать не будет. Пошли.  
Гарри толкнул массивную дверь, жестом приглашая войти. Драко вошел в комнату. Помещение мало чем отличалось от его собственного кабинета. Разве что было чуть просторнее и светлее, да еще стояли широкий диван с изогнутой спинкой, маленький столик и две чашки со свежим кофе. Драко невольно улыбнулся.   
Кофе. Ну конечно.  
\- Будешь? – обрадовался Гарри, проследив за его взглядом. Зайдя в кабинет, Поттер сразу почувствовал себя свободнее. Он плюхнулся на диван, вытягивая ноги в высоких сапогах. Достал пачку с сигариллами. Закурил, выпуская в потолок длинную струю дыма. Драко втянул знакомый запах. Стало легче. Как будто здесь обитал кусочек безбашенной маггловской жизни Поттера, которая все больше начинала нравиться Драко. Он присел рядом на диван. Гарри передал ему чашку с горько-терпким напитком. Кофе был свеж и горяч. Обжигая губы, Драко сделал маленький глоток.  
\- Пей, работы у тебя куча. Я уеду на пару-тройку часиков по другому делу. Так что располагайся.  
Гарри тепло и открыто улыбнулся. Драко хмыкнул, сделал еще глоток.  
\- Я жду, - вдруг произнес Малфой.  
\- Чего? - не понял Гарри, удивленно приподняв брови.  
\- Историю. Историю про мальчика, умершего вместе с Волан-де-Мортом. Ты же расскажешь ее?  
Гарри грустно улыбнулся, потом хлопнул Малфоя по плечу и встал.  
\- Когда-нибудь... возможно.  
Гриффиндорец затушил окурок, взял со спинки дивана мантию и, подмигнув Малфою, вышел из кабинета.  
Драко поставил чашку обратно на столик. Прошелся по кабинету.   
Поттер аскет. Ничего лишнего. Никаких дурацких безделушек. Стол сиял болезненной чистотой. На нем не было ничего, кроме чернильницы с большим черным пером. Драко сел в его кресло. Оно было удобным - ни жестким, ни мягким. Обтянутым черной матовой кожей. Положил перед собой папку, открыл дело. Придвинулся к столу и углубился в чтение.

***

 

Грязь смачно чавкала при каждом шаге. Гарри еле вытаскивал ноги. Чертовы оборотни! Очередное нападение. Очередные жертвы.  
«Почему это нельзя делать без меня?» - раздраженно думал Гарри, пробираясь по болоту. Ему хватало и того, что на него навешали это таинственное дело, прозванное Кельтским. Странное и непонятное, над которым его отряд бился уже несколько месяцев. Он даже привлек к нему Малфоя, чего бы не сделал в другое время.   
Хотя... Ему действительно хотелось помочь Малфою выбраться из того дерьма, в которое Визенгамот засунул того после суда. Унизительные ограничения и поднадзорность для слизеринца были адом, в котором тот жил уже много лет. Но Гарри и правда тогда ничем большим не мог помочь.   
\- Черт... - выругался аврор, вытягивая ноги из жижи. Сапоги едва не оставались в топи. Воняло до тошноты. Мошкара и комары лезли в рот и глаза. Жрали в кровь. Не спасало даже отпугивающее заклятие.   
\- Гарри, - окликнули с другого конца болота.  
\- Что?! - раздраженно отозвался Гарри, проваливаясь по колено в грязь.  
\- Почему послали именно наш отряд? Это рядовое дело! Почему нужно дергать Особый Отряд?!  
\- Поверь, я задаюсь тем же вопросом! - зло и прерывисто отвечал Гарри, наконец-то выгребаясь на более твердую почву. Облегченно выдохнул, стер пот со лба.   
Проклятые чиновники! Чертов Долиш! Никаких приоритетов!   
Он оглядел кромку темного леса. Сейчас они пройдут через чащу, окружат логово низших, повяжут, и весь этот сброд отправят в Аврорат для разбирательств. Это мог сделать любой другой отряд. Гарри злился. Голова была занята совершенно другим. И еще хотелось обратно в кабинет, к Малфою.   
Гарри очень обрадовался своей внезапной мысли привлечь Драко к делу. Лишние изворотливые мозги в таком деле никогда не помешают. Аргумент с зельями выглядел, конечно, глупо. Но это было единственное, что пришло тогда в голову. Малфой, разобравшись, в чем дело, наверняка придет в ярость. На голову гриффиндорца выльется не одно ведро яда. Ну да ладно, это можно пережить.   
На самом деле причина была в другом. Гарри не хотел отпускать Малфоя. Даже ненадолго. Видеть, слышать, ощущать присутствие рядом с собой. В фантазиях о Драко он заходил слишком далеко. Но в исполнение их почти не верил. Навязчивое желание войти в жизнь бывшего сокурсника, как тот вошел в его жизнь, становилось все настойчивей. Не желая прислушиваться к здравому смыслу, Поттер всеми силами пытался повлиять на жизнь Драко. И Гарри тихо радовался тому, что кое-что у него уже получилось.  
«Я использую служебное положение», - подумал Гарри. Ему почти ничего не стоило убедить Долиша в необходимости привлечь к делу Малфоя.   
С Поттером трудно было спорить. Долгое время Гарри был уверен, что он настолько неотразим и избран, что начальство почти всегда уступало ему. Но потом понял - его просто боялись. Многие. И Долиш тоже боялся его. Возможно, ненавидел, только виду не подавал. Хотя Гарри никогда не давал никаких поводов к страху. Понял потом, позже. Когда покрутился по министерским кабинетам. Хлебнул аврорского дерьма. Поучаствовал в арестах. Посидел на допросах подозреваемых. Столкнулся с откровенной ложью, предательством и лицемерием. Подковерной политической возней, куда старались затащить его разнокалиберные чиновники и представители противозаконных сил. Когда скалился в объектив колдокамеры, а хотелось орать в ярости. Когда давал заранее отрепетированные интервью. Он понял одну вещь: что человек, победивший Зло, - это суперчеловек. А такой человек во много раз опасней. Его следует держать настолько близко, насколько это возможно. Опутать интригами, надеть поводок, но не держать возле ноги. Поводок должен быть достаточной длины, чтобы не возникло чувство несвободы. Он прекрасно понял это. Но добровольно согласился, предпочитая длинный поводок золотой клетке для Легенды. Он понимал, что в покое его уже не оставят, но отчаянно хотел оставаться самим собой.   
Гарри в свое время предлагали стать главой Аврората. Он решительно отверг это предложение. Достало его быть центром пристального внимания. Поттер предпочел «грязную работу» вместо роскошного кабинета в Министерстве. Долиш вздохнул с облегчением. Это было так очевидно.   
Послать его отряд в это чертово болото. Все показать хочет, кто в доме хозяин. Старый дурак... Гарри пробирался сквозь сплетенные ветки кустов. Отмахиваясь от надоедливых и свирепых насекомых, все больше свирепел сам.  
Министерство не оставило бывшего гриффиндорца в покое, создав Особый Отряд по расследованию особых дел. Это можно было понять. Многие хотели бы вернуть Темного Лорда. Не самого его, конечно, но другого лидера. Собрать вновь Темные Силы. Никто не давал гарантии, что бывшие Пожиратели вдруг превратились в кротких овечек. Многие из них не смирились. Многие вели тайную войну против Министерства, да и самого Мальчика-Который-Победил. И уж кто, как не Гарри Поттер, должен был руководить этим самым Отрядом. Вот только Особый Отряд могли бросить на любое другое плевое дело, как сейчас.  
Ветка хлестнула по щеке. Гарри зажмурился и зашипел от боли.   
Впереди появился просвет. Авроры окружили поляну с землянками. Пока день и оборотни слабы, их можно брать «теплыми». Гарри выждал момент, когда все встали по местам, и сделал знак рукой к началу операции.   
Как и ожидалось, все прошло быстро. Обошлось парой зуботычин и слабым сопротивлением. Гарри еще раз задался вопросом: зачем было посылать его отряд?..  
Малфой стоял посреди кабинета с закрытыми глазами и что-то сосредоточено шептал про себя. Пальцы его подрагивали, словно что-то перебирали. Листки из дела по кругу висели в воздухе вокруг его головы. Драко шевелил пальцами, листочки перемещались между собой. Малфой иногда тоже крутился вокруг своей оси. Глаз он не открывал. Лицо было наряжено, волосы в беспорядке. Длинная челка взлетала вместе с резкими поворотами головы и тела. Листки то метались, то замирали. Менялись местами. Как будто человек внутри круга собирал какую-то невидимую головоломку. Это был странный, завораживающий танец. Могло показаться, что Малфой сошел с ума.  
Гарри Поттер с удивлением наблюдал за этим явлением в своем кабинете. Возвращаясь с задания, он меньше всего думал застать Драко за работой. Но, увидев такое, не посмел мешать. Сморгнув это видение, он тихо прикрыл дверь и остался в коридоре. Навалился спиной. Присев на корточки, сцепив пальцы перед лицом, он напряженно думал. Думал, насколько хорошо он знает Малфоя.

***

 

Темнота сгущалась стремительно. Ветер усиливался. Небо заволакивали тяжелые тучи, готовые вот-вот пролиться ледяным дождем. Лагерь авроров был разбит под отвесной скалой, острием утыкавшейся в темное небо. Раскидистые дубы служили защитой от непогоды. Ветер трепал полотнища палаток.   
Все устали. День был изнурительным. Они облазили все окрестности в поисках каких-нибудь вещественных доказательств. Но кроме древнего, полустертого временем каменного креста, не нашли ничего. Они молча сидели кругом на поваленных старых стволах возле костра. Свет отбрасывал пляшущие тени на усталые лица и делал темноту вокруг еще более непроницаемой. По кругу передавалась фляга с огневиски. Больше ничего не хотелось. Второй день бесплодных поисков. Не помогало ясновидение некоторых одаренных этим авроров. Они натыкались на темноту. Непроглядную и пустую. Взоры упирались в Ничто. Не помогали зелья, не помогала и магия. Словно кто-то очень сильный блокировал любую попытку узнать больше. Это выматывало. Это настораживало. Это было опасно. С таким они еще не сталкивались.  
Постепенно все разбрелись по палаткам спать. Завтрашний день обещал быть таким же пустым и бесплодным. Если они не столкнутся с чем-нибудь еще более странным или страшным.  
Гарри напряженно смотрел в огонь. Что-то ускользало от его внимания. Какая-то мелочь. Она была на поверхности, он это чувствовал. Но она, как прозрачная капля, перетекала, принимая другую, неузнаваемую форму, и всякий смысл сразу терялся. Что-то он упускал из виду. Но знать бы что.   
Малфой удивлял. Два дня до этого он безвылазно просидел в кабинете Гарри, читая отчеты по делу. Два дня они не разговаривали ни о чем. Драко был полностью поглощен чтением и анализом. Поттер тоже был занят, мотаясь по кабинетам и лабораториям, собирая новые факты. Читая, сопоставляя, анализируя и строча отчеты. К утру третьего дня Малфой поднял воспаленные глаза от бумаг, посмотрел на такого же лохматого и усталого от напряжения и недосыпа Поттера и произнес:  
\- Это не зелья. И ты об этом знал, - Малфой сжал кулаки. - К чему весь спектакль? - Захлопнул папку, отодвинул ее от себя.  
Гарри не спеша достал пачку с сигариллами. Закурил. Прикрыл глаза. Конечно, знал. Но как еще можно было удержать Малфоя рядом? И как дать понять, что это так важно для Гарри?  
\- Знал. Но мне... - Гарри с силой прижал пальцы к переносице. - Мне важно, чтобы ты участвовал в этом деле. Я говорил тебе почему.  
Малфой молча изучал лицо собеседника. Что-то происходило между ними? Что-то происходило с ним? И что-то происходило с Поттером?  
\- Зачем? - тихо спросил слизеринец. Они долго молча смотрели друг на друга. Драко за столом, Гарри напротив, на диване. Он не мог выразить свои чувства словами. Его чувства были несоразмерно больше слов. Их было так много, что слов просто не хватало для этого. Гарри молча смотрел в глаза Малфоя, а тот не отводил глаз. Взгляды их, сцепленные друг с другом, вели немой диалог.   
Пепел дважды упал с замершей в пальцах тлеющей сигариллы, прежде чем Гарри вновь затянулся.  
\- Ты аппарируешь с нами? - спросил он, отвечая вопросом на вопрос. Малфой откинулся на спинку кресла, посмотрел поверх головы Поттера.   
Стоило ли сопротивляться происходящему? Стоило ли сворачивать с этого пути? Стоило ли возвращаться к прежней жизни? Куда он придет? И насколько это важно для него самого? Драко так и не смог ответить ни на один из вопросов.  
\- Поттер. Почему я? - перевел взгляд на лицо гриффиндорца. Гарри затушил сигариллу. Покусал губы.  
\- Не знаю, Драко, - тихо ответил он. - Совсем не знаю.

Рогатое чудовище. Огромный воин с черепом буйвола вместо головы заносил тяжелую секиру над его головой. «Ты заплатишь. Ты за все заплатишь...» - голос гремел, заставляя сжиматься сердце, а тело обливаться холодным потом. Он в отчаянии отползал назад, с ужасом смотря на рогатый белый череп. «За что? За что мне платить?!» - голос срывался до свистящего шепота. Лунные отблески плыли на лезвии секиры. Чудовище наступало, и уползать было уже некуда. Спина упиралась в каменную изгородь. «Нет! - истошно кричал он, скользя каблуками сапог по земле. Нет! Я ни в чем не виноват! Убирайся!». Он пытался встать, чтобы бежать. Страх парализовал тело. «Я убью тебя... Гарри!... Убью. Ты моя жертва, Гарри... Гарри...».  
\- Гарри! - кто-то тряс его за плечи. - Гарри! Проснись!  
Он распахнул глаза. Резко сел, слепо уставившись перед собой. Пот градом лился с него. Сердце выжато, от напряжения пальцы намертво вцепились в накидку. Воздух резал горло и легкие.  
\- Проснись же! - Рон тряс за плечи. Гарри выдохнул. Это всего лишь сон. Жуткий сон. Как всегда, когда он возвращается в магический мир. И с тех пор, как стал заниматься этим делом.  
\- Тебе опять приснился кошмар? - Рон сел на свою лежанку. - Что на этот раз?  
Гарри рукавом вытер взмокшее лицо, оглянулся по сторонам.  
\- Где Малфой? - спросил он, увидев, что лежанка слизеринца пуста.  
\- У костра сидит твой Малфой, - Рон скривился и зло бросил: - Носишься с ним, как с писаной торбой. Что происходит, Гарри?  
Поттер медленно опустил ноги на пол. Отбросил накидку в сторону, встал и молча вышел из палатки на воздух.  
Малфой действительно сидел на бревне у почти потухшего костра. Согнувшись, поджав руки к животу, он смотрел на тлеющие угли. Отблески огня играли на его бледном осунувшемся лице. Напряженные складки пересекали лоб. Брови сведены, и губы плотно сжаты. Стихший ветер едва шевелил длинную челку, неровными прядями падающую на лицо. Гарри сел рядом. Почти в ту же позу. Его знобило. Отрывки сна все еще плавали в сознании.  
\- Опять Рогатый? - не поворачивая головы, спросил Драко.  
Гарри кивнул. Тлеющие угли переливались в костре, и горячий воздух прозрачно дрожал над ними.  
Они помолчали.  
\- Возможно, ты проводник, Поттер.  
\- Что? - не понял Гарри, взглянув на все так же неподвижного Малфоя.  
\- Ты проводник. Что-то все-таки осталось в тебе от Темного Лорда. Хотя бы вот эта восприимчивость к Темному. Может, такими снами они предупреждают тебя. Нас.   
\- Кто? О ком ты говоришь? - Гарри поежился. Мысль о Волан-де-Морте и его магических остатках в себе не казалась такой уж абсурдной. Он действительно был более восприимчив к Темному. Первый начинал ощущать присутствие иного. Как охотничий пес ведет носом, чуя даже слабый отголосок следа жертвы, так и Гарри: стылый холод и тревога внутри не покидали его с тех пор, как ему поручили расследовать это дело. Как только они прибыли на место, где был обнаружен этот труп, изрезанный странными знаками.  
Малфой выпрямился, пнул сапогом угли. Они затрещали, выкинув в воздух сноп искр. Теплая волна приятно обволокла колени.  
\- Ты что, действительно ничего не понимаешь? - Драко посмотрел в лицо Гарри. Волосы того прилипли к мокрому лбу и вискам. - Ты читал историю этих мест? - Драко поднял с земли веточку, переворошил угли.  
\- Ну так, в общих чертах. А что?  
\- Помнишь тот крест, что мы нашли несколько дней назад?  
Гарри кивнул головой.  
\- Это равнолучевой крест с кругом. Кельтский крест. Так?  
Гарри вновь кивнул головой.  
\- А теперь смотри, - Драко из внутреннего кармана куртки достал свернутый пергамент, развернул его на коленях. - Это, - Драко пальцем обвел узор, - символ Воздуха. Это, - обвел пальцем другой узор, - символ Воды. Этот - Земли. Этот - Огня.  
\- Я знаю эти символы.   
\- Кельты, по сути, были дикарями. Беспощадными и кровожадными воинами, но жили в гармонии с природой. Они рубили головы врагам, и это были их трофеи. Они украшали ими свои жилища. Жизнь одного им была не важна. Они защищали свои поселения, свой род. Приносили свои жертвоприношения. Человеческие жертвоприношения. Смотри. Их рисунки - это энергетические потоки. Они не прерываются, выйдя из одной точки. Смотри, - палец Малфоя медленно обводил символ за символом, - нити завязываются в узлы. Каждый узел - это единственная нить, единственная жизнь. Это все символизирует Путь и является одновременно символическими картами Пути. Теперь крест. Концы креста символизируют бесконечное духовное расширение сознания. Внутренний круг объединяет земное и небесное. Середина креста символизирует источник жизненной энергии. Кельты запрещали изображать ключевые детали орнаментов по-другому, считая их данными богами.   
Малфой помолчал. Достал второй пергамент, развернул его.  
\- Теперь смотри сюда. Это символы с того креста. Я зарисовал их. Взгляни, - Малфой начал обводить пальцем символ и будто споткнулся. Начал с другого конца и снова на середине уткнулся в пресекающую линию. - Узел. Он неправильный. Здесь есть двойные линии. Я полагаю, что это символ Огня. А этот, возможно, Воздуха, - Малфой по очереди пытался обвести каждый знак на пергаменте.  
\- Постой, - Гарри взял пергамент из рук Драко. - Но эти знаки были вырезаны на том трупе.  
Драко кивнул головой.  
\- Правильно. Но, заметь, кельты никогда не вырезали знаков на трупах. Они могли делать себе татуировки. На живых. Резали свои символы только из камня, металла и дерева. Но никак не на трупах. В их истории нигде не упоминается хотя бы похожий ритуал.  
Малфой опять замолчал, напряженно думая о чем-то. Потом утвердительно произнес:   
\- Крест, найденный нами, это не кельтский крест, о котором мы знаем. Это не кельты. Здесь иная запись. Да, похожая, но иная. Это не кельты, – повторил он. - Это кто-то другой.   
Малфой сложил первый пергамент, вновь убрал его во внутренний карман. Снова согнулся и уставился на угли.  
Гарри рассматривал рисунок Малфоя. Работа аврора заключалась в борьбе с проявлением Темного. Чтобы победить, он должен был знать, что за противник ему противостоит. До сегодняшнего дня его отряд вполне успешно справлялся с этим. Но сейчас Поттер вновь оказался на старте. Это дело уже который месяц висело на нем. Он шел разными путями, стараясь найти ответы, но каждый раз его отбрасывало назад, и все начиналось с начала.  
\- Этот крест... он расколот. И это не повреждение от времени. Это сделано специально. Разорванные символы. Труп, покрытый такими же знаками. Понятно, что это жертвоприношение. Но кому? Кто это сделал? Мерлин. Опять тупик!  
Гарри взглянул на Драко.  
\- Кто они, Малфой?  
Малфой молча смотрел в потухший костер. Угли больше не тлели. Они превратились в серый бугристый пепел.  
\- Здесь жили так называемые докельты. Тоже язычники, со своим, еще более древним культом. Про них мало что известно. Кому и чему они поклонялись - вопрос. В библиотеке замка была книга про докельтов. Возможно, в ней мы найдем ответы на твои вопросы.  
Молчание повисло над ними. Оба смотрели в остывающий костер.  
\- Откуда ты узнал, что мне сейчас снился рогатый воин? - вдруг спросил Гарри.  
Драко пожал плечами.  
\- Ты имеешь дурацкую привычку болтать не только бодрствуя, но и во сне. Прошлой ночью ты бегал от Рогатого. Этой все повторилось. Один и тот же сон. Они не хотят, чтобы их тревожили.  
\- Кто они?  
\- Да почем я знаю! - Драко резко выпрямился. - Я спать.  
Он поднялся с бревна, перешагнул через него и отправился в палатку. Гарри еще долго рассматривал пергамент. Докельты? Вот, что ускользало от него? Драко так быстро предположил это. Поттер обернулся и долго смотрел на палатку, в которую вошел Малфой.   
Нужно возвращаться. Здесь они больше ничего не найдут. Это дело надо начинать расследовать опять, и опять с другого конца. Он вновь посмотрел на докельтские, с прерывающимися линиями, узоры. Малфой, возможно, прав. Его сны - это предупреждения. Что, если это так? Тогда надо быть внимательнее. Суметь проконтролировать свой сон, узнать больше. Ведь он так и не нашел информацию о рогатом воине с секирой. За много месяцев. Он уже склонялся к мысли, что Рогатый - это плод его воображения и такого воина просто не существует. Гарри свернул пергамент, убрал в карман.   
Малфой.   
Нет, он не ошибся в нем. Ни в чем. Губы дрогнули в улыбке. 

***

 

\- Неужели ты забыл? - Ее губы гневно дрожали, и в карамельно-карих глазах стояли слезы. Астория была потрясена. Драко напрочь забыл о приглашении на свадьбу. Он вообще не появился в Малфой-Мэноре.  
Мерли-и-н... конечно, он забыл!   
Да он забыл об этом через минуту, выйдя из обеденной залы. Забыл все. И это приглашение, и разговоры, и саму Асторию.   
Черт.   
\- Прости... Да, я забыл. У меня много работы... - он чуть не ляпнул, что он аппарировал на задание с Поттером. В глазах Астории это выглядело бы откровенной ложью. Диким абсурдом. Даже издевательством.  
До некоторого времени это и в его глазах выглядело бы абсурдом.  
\- И это все? Просто забыл?! - Астория сжимала кулаки. - Ты хоть понимаешь, как мы теперь выглядим в глазах общества?! Малфой! - срывалась она.  
\- Астория... - он не мог просто позволить себе сказать: «Заткнись», или, как всегда, уйти. Драко сцепил челюсти, силой удерживая ругательства внутри себя. Тяжело взглянул в лицо еле сдерживающей себя жены.  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что ср... плевать я хотел на мнение общества, - Драко давился поднимающимся в груди раздражением.  
Достало. Достало. Все достало!  
\- Тебе плевать! Тебе! Но не мне! Ты не можешь говорить только за себя! Эгоист! У тебя есть семья и ее репутация. Что ты делаешь?!  
Малфой вскочил, яростно грохнул кулаком по столу. Астория вздрогнула и в ужасе распахнула глаза.  
Слова рвали глотку. Беспощадные, режущие по живому. Малфой с трудом сдерживал их в себе.   
«Да! Мне без разницы и на тебя, и на семью, и на репутацию, и на черт еще знает что! Без разницы! Потому что... потому что... Что?!».  
Он тяжело дышал, нависая над столом. Это все неправильно.   
Взгляд уткнулся в мелко бьющуюся жилку на тонкой шее. На грудь, прерывисто поднимающуюся в кружевном разрезе платья. Тонкую кисть, добела сжавшиеся пальцы. Закрыл глаза, выравнивая дыхание. Слабак. Истеричка. В голове возник образ отца, презрительно усмехающегося. Отец бы никогда не позволил себе такого.  
\- Прости, Астория. Прости, – еле выдавил он.  
Схватил ее в охапку, прижал к себе, зарываясь в ее волосы, вдыхая такой родной тонкий запах. Губы его лихорадочно искали мягкие губы жены.   
Он не может так просто взять и все оборвать! Не может. Не может. Не может... Это его женщина. Его семья. Его сын... К черту Поттера. К черту Аврорат... К черту все!  
\- Прости. Прости... - словно безумный шептал он, покрывая ее лицо, шею и грудь поцелуями.  
\- Драко... что с тобой? Что с тобой, милый? Ты давно уже сам не свой, - задыхающимся голосом спрашивала она, пытаясь поймать взгляд мужа. Обеими руками она с силой сжала его виски и все же заглянула в его глаза. Всего на секунду она поймала его ускользающий взгляд. В нем бились смятение и отчаяние.  
\- Драко... - ее голос сел до шепота.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - он закрыл ей рот отчаянным поцелуем.  
Слова. Любое слово было невыносимо для него. И в них сейчас не было никакого смысла. Одной рукой прижимая к себе ее голову, другой смахивая все со стола, он буквально уронил ее, разрывая одежду и прижимаясь всем телом.  
\- Драко! - она сопротивлялась. Она хотела совсем иного. Ей, наоборот, нужны были его слова. Его правильные слова. Но Малфой не слушал. Он не хотел иного. Он хотел этого. Он должен ясно понять, чего же он хочет. Должен, иначе он просто сойдет с ума от этой неопределенности. Ее отчаянное сопротивление и испуганное «Драко!» заводили еще больше. Не остановила звонкая пощечина, после которой он до крови прикусил ей губы. Ни слезы. Ни крики. Ничего.   
Он вошел резко и агрессивно. Сделав буквально несколько судорожных толчков, зло кончил, не получив ничего, кроме секундной разрядки.   
Тяжело дыша, слизывая вкус крови со своих губ, он оторвался от тела жены.  
Ничего. Ничего. Тупая пустота!  
\- Астория...   
\- Убирайся вон! - сжимаясь в комок, истерически звонко крикнула она.  
Малфой сделал пару нетвердых шагов назад. Сердце бешено колотилось, и в горле застряли слезы.  
\- Астория...  
\- Убирайся! Драко Малфой!  
\- Прости... - еле слышно прошептал он, разворачиваясь к двери.  
\- Ненавижу... - задыхающийся шепот сквозь слезы все же достиг его ушей. На секунду он замер, каждой клеткой ощущая, как ползет его кожа с костей. Сползает, медленно растягиваясь, звонко лопаясь и брызгая кровью...  
Сделав усилие, чтобы не оглянуться, вышел из зала.

***

 

\- Слушай, Поттер, я не собираюсь с тобой… трахаться! Достаточно того, что ты притащил меня в этот грязный клуб!  
\- Трахаться? Малфой... У меня и в мыслях не было! - вспылил Гарри.  
«Врешь!». Немой крик вдребезги разбивается друг у друга в глазах.   
\- Я просто хочу ясности. Понимаешь?  
\- Ясности? - Гарри заводился. - Как ты себе представляешь эту ясность? Да я... Какого соплохвоста ты мне не даешь трахнуться с другими?! Я делаю это, потому что хочу! Я теперь такой! Хочешь ты этого или нет. И я не давал тебе обета верности! - съязвил Поттер. - В чем твоя ясность, Малфой?!  
Гарри гневно кричал в перекошенное лицо Драко. Малфой силой затащил Поттера в узкую грязную кабинку туалета. Здесь не так гремела музыка. Здесь не было этого вертлявого маггла-блондинчика, весь вечер увивавшегося возле Гарри. Малфой тихо заводился, напиваясь у стойки бара. Грязно отшивал от себя любого, кто пытался «склеить» его на вечер. Он неотрывно следил за Поттером, который отрывался на танцполе в обществе какого-то тощего проходимца.   
Почему это его так беспокоит? Почему в душе поднимается густая волна ярости? Не все ли равно? Пусть делает, что хочет! Ему до этого нет никакого дела! Никак...  
Блондинчик вдруг прижался к спине Поттера, и они продолжили танцевать вместе. В груди что-то звонко лопнуло, и в глаза ударил красный туман. Драко взвыл. Смотреть на это было выше его сил. Он уже не мог этого позволить. Дико и необъяснимо, непонятно. Но вид обнимающейся парочки ножом полоснул по сердцу. Ярость просто разрывала его.  
\- Пошли домой, - тихо прошипел Драко. - Тебе здесь нечего делать! - ярость полоскалась в горле.  
\- Это еще почему? – ехидно спросил Гарри.   
В следующую секунду Малфой схватил Поттера за воротник и вдруг, резко развернув, впечатал щекой в перегородку между кабинками.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?! Ведь так?! - Малфой заламывал обе руки, со всей силы прижимаясь к нему телом. – Я вижу, как ты смотришь на меня, Поттер. Тебе же хочется. Так? – зло прошептал Драко над ухом скулящего Гарри.  
Он силой заставлял Гарри наклоняться вперед. Поза была неловкой и недвусмысленной.   
Пространство было слишком узким. Гарри был вынужден подниматься на цыпочки, чтобы избежать унизительной позы. В плечах ломило, и он тихонько выл от боли, проклиная Малфоя.  
\- Так?! - он еще раз с силой впечатал Гарри в перегородку.  
\- Иди ты... - давясь болью, прохрипел Поттер.  
\- Вот как? Да пошел ты!  
Драко бросил заламывать руки. Гарри шипел от боли, развернулся, зло сверкая глазами. Малфой с силой грохнул кулаком в стенку возле его лица. Гриффиндорец инстинктивно резко отвернулся, зажмурив глаза. Малфой дернулся повторить удар, и Гарри шарахнулся в сторону. Малфой рыкнул и, пнув дверь кабинки, выскочил из туалета.  
Да что с ним такое происходит?! Драко в бешенстве вылетел из дверей клуба.  
Слезы выступили в глазах. Гарри, обхватив руками голову, медленно сполз по стенке на пол. Чертов-чертов Малфой... Неужели спровоцировал? Неужели ревнует? Нет, не может быть. Это не-воз-мож-но! Драко не такой. И все же... Тогда почему такая дикая реакция? Почему он задал вопрос, на который Гарри был готов ответить не задумываясь? Себе-то он не врал. Но не так! И уж точно не здесь!  
Выпитый алкоголь кружил голову и притуплял мысли и чувства.  
Гарри взлохматил голову. Ну, это же Малфой. Слизеринский гад.  
«Сука, больно-то как!» - гриффиндорец потрогал пульсирующую болью скулу. Опять он получил от Малфоя по лицу. А чего он, собственно, ждал? Он поднялся.   
«Ты мазохист, Поттер, - подумал про себя Гарри. - Тебе нравится боль». Может, и нравится. Но только боль, причиненная Малфоем. Как тот взъярился. Чуть пена на губах не выступила. Гарри усмехнулся, вспомнив дикий остекленевший взгляд. Получается, что Малфою не все равно. Сердце вдруг на секунду сладко сжалось. Всего лишь на секунду. Одну крохотную секунду Гарри почувствовал себя невероятно счастливым.  
Пусть бесится. Ему не впервой. А отказывать себе в удовольствии Гарри не собирался. Криво улыбнулся и, пошатываясь, отправился обратно на танцпол.   
Драко вернулся под утро. Весь остаток ночи он кружил в окрестностях дома Поттера, проклиная его, и себя, и всю эту маггловскую жизнь. Он не мог вернуться домой, пока не удостоверится в том, что... Что? Поттер, проклятый гриффиндорец, остался в клубе... Малфой рыкнул. Лицо сжавшегося в ожидании удара Гарри не выходило из головы. Щенячий, беззащитный взгляд. Черт! Он даже не попытался защититься! Малфой мог его избить там до полусмерти. Наверно, мог бы убить его. И Поттер не сопротивлялся бы.  
Чистейшее безумие! Чье? Его или Поттера?   
Драко прижал пальцы к переносице. В висках пульсировало. То ли от выпитого, то ли от распирающих голову мыслей. Он пытался осмыслить. Пытался что-то уяснить для себя, пока не очень понимая, что же он все-таки хочет понять.  
Он поднялся в квартиру Поттера. Странно, но дверь не была заперта. Драко вошел, споткнувшись в темноте о брошенную на пол куртку Гарри, перешагнул через комок футболки на пороге и прошел в комнату. «Проклятый гриффиндорец» спал, упав прямо поверх пледа, вывернув локти и уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Драко присел рядом. Всмотрелся в спящего Поттера. На щеке расплывалось синеватое пятно. След от удара об перегородку. Драко сглотнул. Перевел взгляд на обнаженную мускулистую спину. На крепкие ягодицы, туго обтянутые джинсами. На ноги, обутые в модные маггловские кроссовки, которые Поттер не снял. Или не смог снять.  
До зуда в ладонях захотелось прикоснуться. Ощутить его кожу. Почувствовать ее тепло.  
Драко сжал кулаки и все же нерешительно протянул руку. Тыльной стороной ладони, едва касаясь гладкой кожи, медленно повел рукой вдоль позвоночника вниз, пока не заметил пару царапин на пояснице. Ярость опять поднялась к горлу. Малфой вскочил, схватил Гарри за локоть и резко перевернул на спину. Ему хотелось заглянуть тому в лицо. А еще лучше - опять врезать со всего размаху. Но Гарри даже не пошевелился, голова его откинулась в сторону, разметав взлохмаченную челку по подушке. Драко смотрел на безмятежно спящего Гарри. На ровно поднимающуюся от дыхания грудь, безвольно раскинутые руки. Во сне Поттер слегка улыбался искусанными припухшими губами.  
Шлю-ю-юха!   
Малфой закрыл глаза, борясь с вихрем чувств. Он тяжело дышал, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Сейчас он уйдет. Уйдет и больше никогда не допустит Поттера в свою жизнь... «Никогда. Никогда», - шептал Драко. Но, вылетая пулей из квартиры, он уже знал, что совсем скоро будет ждать того, с надеждой прислушиваясь к шагам и голосам в коридоре Министерства. Смотреть на дверь. И ждать. Ждать. Ждать.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Обещали, что не будет тоски ни в жизнь.  
> Раскачали под ногами асфальт - держись.  
> И летает голова то вверх, то вниз.  
> Это вам не лезгинка, а твист.
> 
> Вот и бьем мы зеркала сплеча,  
> Вот и пьем мы вино, как чай.  
> И летает голова то вверх, то вниз.  
> Это вам не лезгинка, а твист.
> 
> Может, этого я ждал всю жизнь.  
> Отворись, Сим-сим, звезда, зажгись!  
> Пусть летает голова то вверх, то вниз.  
> Это вам, это вам...
> 
> Только улице знаком закон другой:  
> Амулеты-пистолеты стерегут покой.  
> И летает голова то вверх, то вниз.  
> Это вам не лезгинка, а твист. 
> 
> Пикник

Еще одна тупая неделя в Министерстве.   
Он почти перестал злиться на Поттера. Сам не понимая почему. Ярость улеглась сама собой. Малфой понимал, что повел себя в клубе спонтанно и неразумно. Но списал все на маггловское спиртное. Почему его так задело поведение Поттера, он старался не думать. Однако ощущение напрягшихся твердых ягодиц под своим животом не проходило. И странное волнение от этого ощущения тоже не оставляло его. А пугающее желание ощутить это снова становилось навязчивым. Драко всячески пытался забыть или выкинуть все это из головы. Но выкинуть и забыть не получалось.  
Гриффиндорец не появлялся на глаза, явно выжидая, когда Драко выпустит пар и сможет нормально разговаривать. Поттер неплохо уже изучил характер Малфоя. Пока в Драко бушует дракон, нужно держаться подальше. Целее будешь.   
Бывший сокурсник продолжил периодически возникать на пороге его кабинета. Через день, два, через неделю. Как ни в чем не бывало. Появлялся внезапно и обязательно вытаскивал его куда-нибудь. Чаще в маггловскую часть Лондона, где было полно злачных и не очень мест. И где Поттер себя чувствовал как рыба в воде. Драко поначалу не без удивления замечал, как легко тот ориентируется там. Казалось, что каждая подворотня, улица и каждый проулок, по которым водил его Гарри, были давно изучены им. Поттер мог здороваться со странными и темными личностями. Мог с кем-то ругнуться, совсем по-маггловски. Сочно и зло. Во многих заведениях его знали, всегда приветствовали как старого друга. В таких местах Гарри всегда имел приятный бонус в виде бесплатного стакана виски или кружки пива. Внеочередной Стрейт или Пул. В бильярде Поттер разбирался отлично.  
Потом Малфой перестал удивляться. Он уже принимал все как есть, не пытаясь думать и анализировать. Чем больше он думал, тем больше запутывался в своих мыслях. Гарри был для него загадкой, которую он силился разгадать, но пока что не получалось. Воспитанный совсем в других традициях, Драко с жадным любопытством впитывал эту незнакомую для себя жизнь. Теперь он уже не думал о Поттере, как о человеке, погрязшем в пороке. Он уже не считал это пороком. Волшебный мир, где родился и вырос Драко, порой приносил более странные и страшные вещи и явления. Но там все было привычно и понятно. Там жизнь протекала согласно строгим традициям и правилам. Здесь тоже существовали свои традиции и правила, но здесь все было по-другому. Непредсказуемо. Страшновато. Но в этом мире Малфой не чувствовал на себе обязательств, довлеющих над чистокровными. Здесь можно было скинуть с себя груз ответственности. Здесь была свобода. Свобода выбора. Свобода решений. Здесь можно было жить, не оглядываясь за спину. Не зависеть ни от кого. Среди магглов его никто не знал. Не осуждал, не преследовал, не контролировал и не угрожал. Это пьянило и кружило голову. Маггловский мир тянул его к себе с непреодолимой силой.   
Малфой уже ждал визитов Поттера, чтобы отправиться с ним в тот, другой мир. Ловил себя на мысли, что скучает. Странно, но это так. Скучает по Поттеру и по его бесконечной болтовне и непредсказуемым выходкам, позлившись на которые пару-тройку дней, опять прощал. По его долгому взгляду зеленых глаз, почему-то заставляющих сердце тревожно сжиматься. По запаху сигарилл. По смеху. По фантастическим гонкам на его «Aprilia». По шуткам. Да просто по вылазкам куда-нибудь в паб за пивом. Иногда он даже скучал по клубам, которые терпеть не мог, потому что там с ним обязательно что-нибудь случалось. Скучал по спорам, которые возникали у них по поводу Кельтского дела. Иногда они приходили к какому-нибудь общему выводу. Иногда взгляды их радикально расходились. Дело и правда было запутанным.  
Гарри Поттер умел легко выдергивать его из болота повседневности. Он так легко умел дарить радость. Именно с ним Малфой вспомнил, что умеет смеяться. Что у него есть сердце и оно все еще живо.  
Дело, к которому его привлек Поттер, отправили на новое доследование. Малфой вынужден был вернуться к своей основной работе. Гарри передал предположения Малфоя Долишу.   
Маленький плюсик в репутацию поднадзорного.   
Астория не разговаривала с Драко и не принимала его у себя. Он несколько раз предпринимал попытку помириться и еще раз принести свои извинения. Но Астория была неприступна. Малфой плюнул. Он вдруг перестал чувствовать себя виноватым. Как будто инцидент произошел не с ними, и это не он повел себя по-скотски, а кто-то другой.   
Пришлось извиниться и перед новобрачными, и перед родителями, которые прислали ему гневную Кричалку. Драко сказал бы, что не Кричалку, а Рычалку от Люциуса. Когда она внезапно появилась перед его лицом, наливаясь багровым цветом, Малфой подскочил на месте как ужаленный. Словно отбросило на несколько лет назад, в Хогвартс. И пока эта мерзкая бумажка голосом Люциуса рычала во всю глотку, Драко стоял, вытянувшись в струну. Не смея вздохнуть или пошевелиться. Конвертик гневно прорычался и разорвался на сотни мелких кусочков в лицо Драко. Взрослый мужчина, как маленький мальчик, выпустил из легких воздух. Мерлин! Какое счастье, что этого никто не видел и не слышал.   
Вечерами он пропадал в библиотеке замка, пытаясь разгадать символы. Ухватиться за какую-нибудь ниточку. Искал изображения или упоминания Рогатого из сна Гарри. Пока что безрезультатно. Если что-то подходило по описанию, то не подходило по логике или по времени. Пока что был тупик. Драко понимал, что командир Особого Отряда мог бы, наверно, продвинуться дальше, если бы ему дали заниматься только этим делом. Возможно, он бы уже подошел к разгадке. Но отряд Поттера по-прежнему считался затычкой к каждой бочке. Надо или не надо, Долиш швырял им задания. Поттер, проклиная, обязан был их выполнять, мотаясь по всей стране. Возвращался всегда злющий, как мантикора. В такие моменты даже Малфой не решался трогать его. 

***

 

\- Малфой, ты еще летаешь на метле?  
Драко не спеша болтал огневиски по дну стакана. Они сидели в баре, недалеко от Косого переулка. Как-то так получилось, что ностальгия загнала их в эти места. Они прошлись по знакомым улочкам, наблюдая привычную веселую толчею. В душе завидуя нынешним ученикам Хогвартса. Несмотря ни на что, хотелось назад. В ту жизнь. Просто хотелось в детство. По крайней мере, Драко. Гарри же отмолчался. Хотел ли он назад? Малфою показалось, что нет.  
\- Да, постоянно, – он неспешно сделал глоток. – Только это довольно скучновато стало.   
\- А давай на пару? – глаза Гарри загорелись огоньком азарта. - У меня есть снитч.  
\- Тот самый? – спросил Драко. Гарри утвердительно кивнул. Он сохранил его. Его и отцовскую мантию. Единственные вещи из своей прошлой жизни.   
Погонять на метлах на пару с Поттером показалось неплохой мыслью. Вообще-то, некоторые идеи Поттера ему нравились, если они касались того, что Малфой хорошо знал. Но если Поттер вытаскивал его в маггловский мир, то он до сих пор там чувствовал себя несколько уязвимым.   
\- Когда?  
\- Да хоть сейчас! – Поттер загорался молниеносно.  
\- Ммм… - Драко на секунду задумался. – Почему бы и нет? Где?  
\- В Малфой-Мэноре. Ты же там летаешь?  
\- В замке? – Драко удивленно посмотрел на Гарри. Прищурился и, наклонившись через стол, шепотом произнес: – Не боишься призраков?  
Гарри слегка нахмурился. Несколько секунд наблюдал за барабанившими по столешнице нервными пальцами Малфоя. Потом посмотрел в его холодные глаза, насмешливо следящие за ним.  
\- Нет. Не боюсь.  
\- Ну смотри, Поттер! Я же тебе задницу надеру! – Драко самодовольно приподнял бровь. Поттер же только расхохотался и странно долгим взглядом, от которого сердце непроизвольно екнуло, посмотрел на Малфоя.  
– Посмотрим, Малфой!  
«Плохая идея», - подумалось Драко, но отступать было уже поздно. Он ничего такого не имел в виду. Или имел?   
«Чертов Поттер! Из-за тебя я совсем запутался!».  
Зато появился прекрасный повод помириться с Асторией. Она не посмеет теперь отказать ему в своем обществе. Этикет не позволит ей не принять гостя. Драко отправил предупреждение в поместье.  
\- Я должен сначала познакомить тебя кое с кем. Прежде чем сыграем. – Малфой быстрым шагом шел по аллее к надвигающейся громадине замка.   
\- «Кое с кем»? – Гарри шел рядом, не отставая от Драко. – Ты живешь не один?  
Малфой усмехнулся.   
– Тебя это шокирует?  
\- Н-нет… - растерянно протянул Поттер. Он не ожидал услышать этого от Драко. Сердце Гарри сдавило от неприятного предчувствия. Он не хотел с кем-то знакомиться. Не хотел даже знать про обитателей этого места. Настроение упало. Летать расхотелось.   
Они вошли в высокие двери, и Гарри как будто вернулся в прошлое. Ноги сами остановились у порога, а глаза лихорадочно забегали по знакомым стенам, хранившим их отчаянные крики страха и боли. Малфой обернулся. Его поразило бледное лицо гриффиндорца. Зрачки Поттера расширились, он сдерживал потяжелевшее дыхание. На какой-то миг Драко показалось, что Гарри сейчас потеряет сознание.  
\- Поттер? – он остановился посреди холла, и имя Гарри глухим эхом разнеслось и ударилось о стены.  
\- Ничего… - Гарри вымученно улыбнулся. – Я иду.   
Малфой поиграл желваками. Они поднялись по широкой лестнице к залу. Драко вновь обернулся. Поттер как-то странно потирал грудь, и дыхание его до сих пор не выровнялось. Дышал тяжело, шумно втягивая носом воздух. Он был по-прежнему бледен. На Гарри опять накатил приступ тошноты. Малфой вздернул губу. Тихо выругался. Быстрым шагом прошел через зал, вышел на галерею и стал спускаться в сад.   
Выйдя на воздух, Гарри словно вынырнул из воды. Хватая воздух ртом, он на секунду остановился.  
\- Мерлин. Малфой, как ты здесь живешь?  
\- Как живу?! – Малфой резко обернулся к нему и яростно прошипел прямо в лицо: – Это мой дом, если ты забыл! И не вы ли вместе с твоим Визенгамотом приговорили меня к этому дому?! Так что теперь заткнись и иди за мной!  
Он зло развернулся на каблуках и устремился вперед.  
\- Поттер. Позволь представить тебе мою жену Асторию и моего сына Скорпиуса.  
Слова Малфоя наотмашь ударили по сознанию. Пространство вокруг стало серым и осело, как грязный снег весной. Гарри качнулся. Сердце разорвалось, густо брызнув кровью. Воздух разом выкачали из легких, и стало нечем дышать. Он на секунду закрыл глаза, усилием воли возвращаясь в действительность. Нечеловеческим усилием заставил себя растянуть непослушные губы в некое подобие улыбки.   
Ну конечно, он узнал бывшую слизеринку, учившуюся с Драко на одном курсе. Астория Гринграсс. Красивая аристократка, как десятки на их факультете. Она держала на руках белокурого мальчика, как две капли воды похожего на Драко.  
\- Знакомьтесь. Астория, надеюсь, ты помнишь Золотого мальчика, Гарри Поттера, - Малфой ухмыльнулся.  
Гарри слабо пожал протянутую тонкую руку, запястье которой украшал дорогой серебряный браслет в виде перевившейся змеи с изумрудными глазами. Явно старинной гоблинской работы. Ладонь была мягкой и теплой. Астория улыбнулась, обнажая ровные белые зубы. Ее улыбка была открытой и мягкой.   
\- Конечно, помню. Как можно забыть? Приятно видеть вас в нашем доме.  
\- Малфой-младший, – с гордостью произнес Драко и взял из рук жены сына. Кровь отхлынула от лица Гарри, когда мальчик посмотрел на него огромными серо-голубыми глазами Драко Малфоя в обрамлении густых ресниц. Прямые светлые волосики неровными прядками падали на белый чистый лобик. Он с любопытством рассматривал незнакомое лицо и, застеснявшись, отвернулся. Обнял отца за шею, прячась в его волосах.   
«Малфой-младший». Как он это сказал!  
Сознание Гарри мутилось. Он еле стоял на ногах.   
Драко передал сына обратно Астории, многозначительно посмотрев ей в глаза. Она опустила взгляд, губы ее дрогнули, и Малфой понял, что он прощен. Незаметно облегченно вздохнул.  
\- Чем обязаны честью посещения, мистер Поттер? – Астория лучезарно улыбалась.  
\- Ничем особенным. Он напросился погонять снитч, – Малфой невежливо хмыкнул. Однако взгляд его был холоден и внимателен. Он силился понять, что происходило с Поттером. Неужели воздух Малфой-Мэнора так подействовал на Мальчика-Легенду, или здесь что-то еще? Он прислушивался к односложным ответам Поттера, вежливо отвечающего на самые безобидные вопросы Астории. Они не спеша прогуливались по саду. Куда иссякла нескончаемая болтовня бывшего сокурсника? Малфой шел чуть позади, задумчиво сверля взглядом темный затылок гриффиндорца. Реакция была неправильной. Об этом стоило задуматься. Что-то не так? Что происходит?!   
Лучше всего держать мальчика-который-всегда-сидел-у-всех-в-печенках на расстоянии от поместья и своей семьи.  
\- Почему он ушел так быстро? Вы же хотели полетать на метлах. - Астория взяла за ручку маленького Скорпиуса, который только-только научился ходить. Втроем они возвращались к замку.  
\- Не знаю. У Поттера всегда с головой было плохо, - ответил Драко. Но знал, что причина должна быть в чем-то другом.  
Он был даже рад, что бывший сокурсник так быстро ретировался. Как-то уже не хотелось соревноваться на глазах Астории. Он был уверен в своих силах и был настроен победить. Они с Поттером на равных. Но это уже не будет соревнование из детства. Здесь будет совершенно иное.   
Драко нутром почувствовал, чем все могло закончиться. Он хотел завалить гриффиндорца. До дрожи. До помутнения в голове. До крови. А она бы пролилась, он точно это знал. Он хотел услышать его хрип из горла и увидеть слезы. Хотел причинить такую боль, чтобы Поттер молил его о пощаде. И он бы не пощадил его.   
Драко споткнулся.   
Мерлин. Он хочет овладеть Поттером! От нахлынувшего на него воображения и возбуждения сердце бурно отреагировало, толчками выплескивая адреналин и кружа голову. Мерлин-Мерлин. «Остановись!» - приказал себе Малфой, до боли сжимая кулаки и закусывая губу. Он шел и молился только о том, чтобы шедшая впереди него щебечущая Астория с сыном не оглянулась и не увидела его лица. Обуреваемого безумной неконтролируемой страстью.   
Малфой с силой зажмурился.  
Отец всегда учил его контролировать себя. Свои чувства и мысли. Это была защита. Но сейчас защита рухнула, как карточный домик от дуновения ветерка. Драко с трудом перевел дыхание, насильно отгоняя от себя это наваждение. Он явно сошел с ума. Но пойти с такими симптомами в Мунго он не решился бы даже под угрозой Avada. 

***

 

В груди было так больно, так пекло, что слезы пеленой застилали глаза. Он не мог их сдерживать. Они текли сами по себе, капая на судорожно сцепленные пальцы.   
Гарри уронил голову на руки и надрывно заскулил. Жизнь остановилась, в очередной раз с размаху швырнув лицом об стену. Но к такому он не был готов. Почему он даже не допускал мысли о том, что Малфой может быть не один?! Он упустил это из виду. Так глупо.  
Потерять. Опять потерять того, кто тебе безумно дорог! Вся его жизнь состояла из страшных кровавых потерь. И опять! Почему? За что?  
Он не сможет жить дальше без этого человека! Это было больше, чем простая очевидность. Это уже данность, это уже давно часть его самого. И эту огромную часть, словно топором, отхватили по живому. Рана фонтанировала горячей кровью, заливая всю действительность вокруг.  
\- За что? – сдавленно шептал он сквозь слезы.   
Так все глупо. Так бездарно. Вечный заложник каких-то обстоятельств. Пешка в чужих играх. Разве он мало страдал? Разве не стал другим? Всеми силами он старался избавиться от легенды Мальчика-Который-Выжил.  
\- Ненавижу тебя! - подняв вверх мокрое лицо, хрипло выкрикнул он, словно выплюнув раздирающую его изнутри боль. Неизвестно кому, неизвестно о ком. Вылил в стакан остатки виски, яростно швырнул бутылку в угол комнаты, где она со звоном разлетелась на осколки. Залпом опрокинул стакан в рот.   
Уже несколько дней Гарри не выходил из дома. Виски не помогал. Боль не утихала. Голова шла кругом, в глазах плыло, но это не спасало. Он грезил Малфоем. Он разговаривал с ним, будто продолжал начатый разговор. Ему казалось, что слизеринец сидит рядом, стоит протянуть руку - и почувствуешь его тепло. Он тянул руку, но, кроме холода и пустоты, ничего не находил. Призрак таял. И боль возвращалась десятикратно. Выворачивая его, вытряхивая всю душу до последней унции.  
Малфой женат. Женат. Это скребущее в кровь слово. Ждать нечего! Больше ничего нет! Мерлин, за что?  
Гарри попробовал встать на ноги. Тело не слушалось. Это было чужое тело. Душа отделилась и одна плавилась в огне боли. А тело корчилось, истекая кровью оторванной души. Сознание двоилось. Он видел себя будто со стороны. Раздавленного. Расхристанного, лохматого, заросшего щетиной, который, натыкаясь и падая, пытается сориентироваться в перекошенном пространстве своей жизни.  
«Я же не смогу без тебя, Малфой!» - мысль, как заводная, панически пульсировала в голове.  
Его соломинка исчезла. Держаться было не за что. Он бесповоротно и быстро шел ко дну.   
Обрывки воспоминаний, словно фрагменты фильма, который он смотрел и при этом был его главным участником, вспыхивали в воспаленном мозгу.   
Темные улицы, тускло освещенные мутными фонарями. Чьи-то лица. Чьи-то крики. Удары по лицу. Чьи-то губы на его ничего не чувствующих губах. Чужие руки на его теле. Грязные комнаты и вонь протухшего постельного белья, в которое он утыкался горящим лицом, крича от боли… Страшная смертная маска с черными провалами вместо глаз и разорванный в крике рот, отражающийся в зеркале… Палочка, с силой воткнутая глубоко в шею, конец которой порвал кожу. Кровь, размазанная по горлу... Лезвие, полоснувшее руку… И ничего больше. Пустота. Холодный темный вакуум вокруг. 

***

 

\- О, дорогой, – Астория нежно улыбнулась, поднялась из кресла навстречу вошедшему в комнату мужу, – что с тобой? Ты неважно выглядишь.  
Она провела теплой ладошкой по заросшей щетиной щеке Малфоя. Он перехватил ее руку и мягко поцеловал ладонь. Как разительно она отличалась от широкой и жесткой ладони Поттера. Драко прикрыл глаза, пытаясь усилием воли выгнать из сознания возникший образ гриффиндорца. Черт возьми, это апартаменты его жены, и грязному ублюдку здесь не место!  
Тоска грызла, как крыса. Жестоко и больно уже много дней и ночей точила душу. Поттер исчез. Малфой напрасно ждал.   
\- Было много тяжелой работы. Ничего. – Он поцеловал ее в лоб. – Как Скорпиус?  
\- Все замечательно. Он чудесный мальчик.   
Глаза женщины светились от счастья. «Ну хоть кому-то в этой жизни хорошо», - подумал Малфой, глядя на жену.   
Он откинул прядь темных волос с ее шеи и прикоснулся губами к теплой нежной коже. Вдохнул тонкий аромат, исходящий от густых волос. Эта женщина влекла его. С ней было спокойно и уютно. С ней все было понятно и просто. Астория откликнулась на его нежный поцелуй, прижавшись всем телом и обвив шею руками. Он так редко приходил к ней и так мало был рядом. Она не видела его целую вечность. Она простила ему ту выходку, виня себя за несдержанность.  
Малфой подхватил жену на руки и быстрым шагом устремился в ее спальню.   
Движения его были быстры, даже лихорадочны. Ему не терпелось войти в нее, забыться. Забыть. Забыть невыносимый взгляд зеленых глаз Поттера.   
Драко рыкнул. Проклятый гриффиндорец присутствовал незримым третьим.   
Астория, возбужденная странным внезапным желанием мужа, отдавалась его властным рукам. Она закрыла глаза и не видела, как искажалось лицо Драко, который горячими поцелуями, прихватывая зубами кожу впивался в ее тело.  
Не ее тело.   
Это было так необычно и в то же время страшно. Он никогда не был таким!   
– Драко… мне больно, – прошептала она в испуге, открывая глаза. Боясь недавнего повторения. Малфой не слышал. Он вдруг резко перевернул ее на живот и подтянул за бедра к себе. Вошел в нее быстро и жестко. Астория вскрикнула от боли. Ее сердце заколотилось в груди. Слезы выступили на глазах. Она не хотела вот так!  
Малфой смотрел на спину своей жены. Она такая изящная, хрупкая, тонкая. Выгнутая в пояснице, плавно переходящая в стройные бедра, прижатые к его паху. Спина Поттера такая широкая и мускулистая, такая крепкая. А кожа теплая и гладкая.  
«Сволочь, Поттер! Куда ты исчез? Почему тебя нет рядом?!».  
Малфой всхлипнул. Невыносимо хотелось вновь дотронуться до кожи Поттера. Ощутить ее мягкость. Почувствовать тугие мышцы его тела. Под ладонями был шелк и гладкость совсем другой, нежной кожи. Его руки хотели сжимать другие бедра. Неистово входить в другое тело. Он хотел слышать стон и крики из другого горла. Чувствовать другой запах.   
Малфой сходил с ума. В ушах тонко звенело. Видения перепутывались. Его ритм сбивался вместе с меняющимися образами перед глазами. Он грезил наяву. Остервенело врезаясь в податливое горячее тело, отдаваясь поднимающейся волне сладкого спазма, рвущего его плоть на куски.   
Излившись в тело своей жены, он хотел отчаянно и безнадежно выть. От очевидности невыносимого теперь уже факта для него. Это было не то! Это было неправильно. Это было дико, но это было правдой. Ему нужен был Поттер. 

***

 

Он не пришел. Ни через неделю, ни через две, ни через три. Малфой не находил себе места. Сердце тоскливо сжималось в дурном предчувствии. Работать он не мог. Спать и есть тоже.  
«Чертов Поттер! Что ты делаешь? Сволочь, где тебя носит?! Почему не приходишь?».  
Спрашивать было не у кого. Пойти в Аврорат и расспрашивать о Поттере было бы верхом абсурда.  
Драко от напряжения сломал перо. Черт! Он не мог просто так сидеть и делать вид, что ничего не произошло. В мозгу билась одна паническая мысль: «Поттер, что ты делаешь? Где ты?.. С кем ты?».  
Это сводило с ума! Это не давало дышать, сводило судорогой желудок и скручивало нервы. Он не может так просто здесь сидеть, пока Поттер... что?! Что он сейчас делает?! Вопрос, заданный себе в стотысячный раз.  
Малфой вскочил. Нервы взведены до звона. Он с ревом вышвырнул пергаменты со стола, с грохотом перевернул и его.   
К дьяволу всех!   
Чернильница, ударившись об пол, разбилась, чернила длинной лужей растеклись по полу. Малфой уставился на пятно, которое прямо на глазах становилось не черным. Оно краснело, превращаясь в пятно крови под черноволосой головой. Его затрясло, слезы сжались в ком, готовые хлынуть наружу. «Ты мне нужен, Малфой...» - голос в голове и тоскливый, полный отчаянья зеленый взгляд. Шкура встала дыбом.   
Что-то нехорошее происходило в другом мире!   
Драко с силой впечатал оба кулака в дверцы шкафа. От мощного удара дерево треснуло. На костяшках выступила кровь, но боли он не чувствовал.   
Все! Он не может больше это контролировать. Прости, отец.  
Малфой закрыл глаза, постоял, успокаиваясь. Он должен вернуться и найти Поттера.  
Просто должен увидеть.   
Рванул дверь на себя и выскочил в коридор. Мчался, одним движением плеча откидывая в сторону встречающихся на пути людей.  
\- Малфой! - чей-то окрик кнутом хлестнул вдогонку по спине. Драко дернулся, лопатки свело, но он даже не оглянулся, по пути срывая и откидывая осточертевшую мантию.   
Не останавливаться! Не оборачиваться!   
Только покрепче сжал палочку, готовый выстрелить чем угодно. Его никто сейчас не сможет остановить. Никто и не решился его останавливать.  
Он плохо помнил, как нашел лондонскую квартиру Поттера. Постояв перед парадной дверью и задрав голову вверх, он пытался вспомнить, какой у бывшего гриффиндорца этаж. Лифт сам поднял на нужную высоту. Малфой в волнении вышел на площадку, вздрогнув от звука закрывшихся за его спиной дверей. Нерешительно потянулся постучать, но в последний момент передумал. Оглянувшись по сторонам, достал из-за пазухи свою палочку. Так было понятней.  
\- Alohomora, - прошептал он.   
Плевать, если Министерство заметит это. Плевать уже на все.  
Дверь слегка приоткрылась, и Малфой осторожно ступил в коридор. В нос ударил кислый запах застоявшегося алкоголя, табачного дыма и чего-то еще - тяжелого, тоскливого. Его сразу привлек необычный, странный гудящий звук. Ладони неприятно взмокли. Драко задержал дыхание, сжимая палочку, двинулся вперед. Выглянул из-за угла. Звук издавала странная приземистая машина, двигавшаяся вслед за немолодой женщиной-магглом, которая водила палкой с насадкой на конце по белому ковру. Комната была в беспорядке. Драко увидел два огромных пластиковых мешка, от вида содержимого которых уже начинало выворачивать. Они были полны пустых бутылок из-под виски и гор окурков от сигарилл. Поттеровских сигарилл. Каких-то обломков и кусков материи в бурых пятнах, о происхождении которых не хотелось даже допускать мысли. Разбросанная одежда, кое-где уже прибранная в аккуратные стопки. Разбитая мебель, хруст стекла под ногой. Стены в грязных бурых потеках.   
Мерлин, что здесь было?   
Краем глаза женщина заметила темную фигуру в проеме широкой арки. От неожиданности вскрикнула, выронив палку из рук.  
\- Кто вы? Что вам нужно?! - испуганно вскрикнула она. Малфой вздрогнул, только успев спрятать палочку за пазуху пиджака. Сделал успокаивающий жест рукой.   
\- Я... - Драко осекся. Все слова вылетели из головы. Да, а что ему тут нужно?  
\- Как вы вошли? - женщина в волнении сжимала руки на груди.  
\- Дверь... Она была не заперта, - кашлянув, соврал Драко, прижав кулак к губам.  
\- Но как же?! Я же запирала... - женщина стояла в растерянности.  
Драко только пожал плечами.   
\- Что здесь произошло? Где Поттер?  
Наконец, женщина нажала какую-то кнопку, и машина перестала гудеть. Малфой облегченно вздохнул.  
Слава Мерлину, что у них есть бесшумные невидимые домовики.   
Женщина вдруг всхлипнула и присела на краешек дивана.   
\- А вы - друг мистера Поттера? Вы простите, что так долго, не могла прийти раньше и убрать здесь. У меня много клиентов, а у них большие дома...  
Друг? Драко потер переносицу. Друг... Поттера? Твою же мать! Он друг Поттера!   
Но он только согласно кивнул головой.  
\- Я не знаю... Мистер Поттер такой славный. Такой вежливый... и такое... - она достала из передника носовой платок и прижала к глазам. Драко не спеша прошел через комнату, подошел к окну, где когда-то курил Поттер. На подоконнике лежала начатая пачка его сигарилл. Драко слегка коснулся пальцем ее блестящей поверхности. Поттер, ну какого черта...   
Он хмуро слушал рассказ о сумасшествии Гарри. О его диком запое, драках и еще бог весть каких безумствах. Он ясно представил, как корежило Поттера. Как тот напивался, накачивался наркотой, кидался в драках на нож. Слушать это стало невмоготу. Малфоя затошнило. Он не сдержался, резко перебил на полуслове.  
\- Где он?  
\- Его увезли в госпиталь. Его нашли в каких-то страшных трущобах, среди бродяг и извращенцев. Случайно. Полицейский патруль наткнулся на него в каком-то притоне. Они решили, что он уже умер. Вызвали коронеров, а те определили, что человек все еще жив. Вы знаете, ведь он порезал себе руку. Наверное, хотел вскрыть вены, и есть свидетели, что даже повеситься. - Женщина перекрестилась и опять всхлипнула. - Бедный мистер Поттер. Что могло привести его в такое сумасшествие? - она взглянула на гостя. Малфой сжался.   
«Больной. Больной на всю голову...» - подумал Малфой. Он почувствовал непреодолимое желание увидеть Поттера.  
\- Вы знаете, в каком он госпитале?  
Женщина кивнула головой.  
\- Вы бы вызвать могли мне машину? Я хочу его увидеть.  
\- Да, разумеется. И, вы знаете, с тех пор как он пришел в себя, прошел вот уже почти месяц. Он не сказал никому ни слова. В его карманах случайно нашлась записка с моим телефоном. Я как раз поменяла номер и записала его для мистера Поттера. Я очень боюсь за него, мистер?..  
\- Малфой.   
\- Я вызову машину.  
\- Если он не сказал никому не слова, как узнали про все, что он делал?  
\- О, мистер Малфой, наша полиция умеет восстанавливать картину событий. Были свидетели и камеры наблюдения. Ах, да что я вам рассказываю.   
Пока ему вызывали такси, Драко, стиснув зубы, рассматривал город за окном. Мысли вязкой болотной жижей затягивались в медленный водоворот. Драко посмотрел на открытую пачку сигарилл, потом взял ее в руку и опустил в боковой карман. Почему-то не захотелось оставлять ее здесь.  
Через несколько минут к дому подъехала машина.  
«Ты виноват!» - скребло в душе. Хотя он особо не понимал, в чем его вина. Но чувство противной горечью прочно засело в душе. Он не хотел этого! Видит Мерлин, не хотел! Малфой даже не предполагал, что может так получиться! Что все зашло слишком далеко. До безумия далеко.  
Увидеть гриффиндорца. Увидеть немедленно.  
Малфой, расплатившись маггловскими деньгами, вылез из машины. Он окинул взглядом огромное многоэтажное здание госпиталя. Небо переливалось в огромных стеклах фасада. Вокруг было полно магглов. И в этом муравейнике ему предстояло отыскать Поттера.   
Он сухо сглотнул. Магглы. Чертовы магглы. У которых все не так, как в его мире. Но, кажется, Малфой начал догадываться, почему Поттер остался среди них.   
Еще раз оглядевшись, он направился к главному входу.  
\- Кем вы приходитесь мистеру Поттеру? - Дежурная на ресепшене внимательно изучала нависшую через стойку фигуру Малфоя. Он скрипнул зубами. Дура. Достаточно одного заклинания, и ты превратишься в скользкую жабу. Малфой коротко вздохнул.  
\- Я его... друг, - с трудом вытолкнул застрявшее колючкой слово. Малфой вспотел. Дурацкий маггловский мир. Как будто эти слова что-то могли изменить. Нет. Он только удостоверится, что Поттер в своем уме. И все. Только это. Он прикрыл глаза.   
Отчего же тогда в груди так истошно давило, и по спине гуляли мурашки?  
\- Хорошо. Ему уже разрешены посещения.  
Дежурная объяснила, как найти отделение, куда положили Гарри. Малфой поблагодарил и отправился на поиски по запутанным коридорам госпиталя.   
Правильно ли он делает? Малфой ни о чем больше не хотел думать. Он хотел видеть Поттера. Хотел, остальное не поддавалось никаким объяснениям. Он почти бежал. Нетерпение подхлестывало его. Цедя сквозь зубы извинения, если кого-то задевал, Драко несся вперед. Наконец, остановился перед нужной дверью. Уверенность вдруг оставила его, уступив место панике. Что он сейчас увидит? Что скажет? Зачем он здесь?   
К черту!   
Он просто убедится, что все нормально и Поттер не спятил. А ведь он сотни раз желал его смерти!   
Слизеринец совсем запутался. Он ничего не понимает. Но он уже здесь, и за дверью тот, кто взорвал его вселенную.   
Малфой нажал на ручку двери.  
В палате было сумрачно. Несмотря на дневное время, жалюзи на окне были опущены. Пахло едким и острым. Так сильно, что запершило в горле. Еще пахло болью. Малфой физически ощутил этот плотный покалывающий сгусток. Магглы не чувствуют его. Но магглы умеют лечить.   
Было тихо.   
Малфой осторожно прикрыл дверь. На единственной кровати, отвернувшись, лежал Поттер. Драко еле сдерживал бешеные скачки сердца. Тихо стал обходить кровать, боясь заглянуть в лицо Гарри. Тот, казалось, спал. Малфоя поразили синева его лица, густая щетина и огромные круги под глазами. Спутанные волосы свисали на лоб, который пересекали глубокие складки. Спекшиеся, в черных корочках губы плотно сжаты. Даже во сне Гарри испытывал какую-то невыносимую боль. Накинутое одеяло не скрывало отощавшего тела. Малфою стало совсем страшно. Он неслышно подошел к кровати, присел на корточки, с ужасом разглядывая Гарри.   
Беззащитный, бездонный взгляд зеленых глаз.  
«Ты мне нужен, Малфой...».  
«Почему я?..».  
«Не знаю, Драко... совсем не знаю...».  
И тут его прорвало. В глазах поплыло, и горло сжалось. Сердце заныло от острой боли. Она ворвалась в него с такой силой, что Малфой боялся вздохнуть. Он протянул задрожавшую руку и коснулся щетины на щеке гриффиндорца. Провел ладонью по растрепанным волосам.  
\- Дурак... больной на всю башку... Что ты наделал?! - прошептал Драко.  
Гарри приподнял веки. Несколько секунд он смотрел прямо на Малфоя, и вдруг его глаза расширились.  
\- Малф... Малфой... Это же ты! - голос его срывался. Поттер, лихорадочно путаясь, стал выбираться из под одеяла, цепляясь за руки Малфоя, и вдруг зарыдал. Навзрыд. Захлебываясь и надсадно давясь. Будто вместе со слезами, разрывая внутренности, выплескивалась его боль. Малфой стискивал в ладонях его впалые щеки, шепча какую-то бессвязность, и вдруг приник к губам Поттера. Пожирая. Пьянея от вкуса крови с содранных губ. Стирая кожу об жесткую, как наждак, щетину.   
Его несло. Захлестнувшие чувства сжигали его адским огнем.   
Гарри судорожно хватался за лацканы его пиджака, повисая на нем, вжимался в губы Малфоя. Он почти терял сознание, задыхаясь и не веря в происходящее. Наконец оторвавшись друг от друга, тяжело дыша и уткнувшись лоб в лоб, они приходили в себя и в свою новую реальность.  
\- Драко, забери меня отсюда... пожалуйста, - шептал Гарри сквозь слезы. - Я хочу домой... Я очень хочу домой. Пожалуйста.  
\- Я подумаю. Я заберу. Обещаю, - так же шептал Малфой, трясущимися пальцами впиваясь во взлохмаченный затылок Поттера, удивляясь про себя жесткости и густоте волоса. Он стоял на коленях возле кровати, прижимая к себе всклокоченную голову бывшего сокурсника и не замечая мокрых дорожек слез на своем лице.   
Малфой вдруг испытал невероятно щемящее, светлое, неведомое ему до этого чувство. Он был счастлив. Счастлив оттого, что обнимает Поттера.   
Из здания госпиталя Драко вышел на ватных ногах. Кое-как добрел до скамейки в сквере и тяжело упал, обхватив руками голову.  
И что теперь? Вся прежняя жизнь казалось каким-то давним чужим сном.  
Внезапное прозрение резануло острой болью. Хогвартс и межфакультетская война казались теперь несусветной глупостью.   
Мерлин. Каким же он был идиотом.   
Какая жуткая жизнь была у Гарри. С детства, почти с рождения, его ждало одиночество. Столько боли, страха и крови. Столько потерь. Столько ненависти вокруг. Малфой и понятия не имел, что такое страх, пока отец с головой не утянул его в свои игры Пожирателя.  
Страх и ненависть - реальность, которая ударила мордой в грязь. Это он в полной мере узнал, когда Люциус попал в Азкабан. Когда твои иллюзии начинают таять, как дым. Когда Темный Лорд не знает прощения, и ты становишься заложником своей чистой крови и отцовской преданности Пожирателям. Когда тебя клеймят, как породистое животное. Когда тебя делают рабом, своей собственностью и разменной монетой.  
Детство кончилось. Навсегда.  
Малфой разучился улыбаться. Ненависть и страх теперь определяли всю его жизнь. Страх за себя и отца и жестокая ненависть к Ордену и Поттеру. С того момента он винил Гарри во всех своих несчастьях и желал ему только смерти. Ненавидел до потемнения в глазах. Но чего стоили его ненависть, страх и боль по сравнению с тем, что испытывал тогда Гарри?   
Он ничего тогда не понимал. Ничего... Только люто ненавидел.  
Малфой откинулся на скамейку. Сумасшедший гриффиндорец! Привычка громить в отчаянии так и осталась у Поттера. Громил же он кабинет Дамблдора. И во что он сейчас превратил свою квартиру!  
Драко огляделся, вынырнув из омута невеселых воспоминаний. Вокруг по-прежнему бурлила маггловская жизнь. Сновали люди и сигналили машины, бегали и кричали дети. Голуби стаей носились над сквером, а заходящее солнце по-прежнему играло в окнах домов напротив. Ветер шелестел в кронах деревьев.  
Малфой закинул голову, разглядывая уже по-осеннему синее небо сквозь спутанные ветки над собой. И вдруг вспомнил, что в кармане до сих пор лежит поттеровская пачка сигарилл. Рука сама потянулась, и он не спеша вытащил ее из кармана. Он много раз видел, как это делал Гарри. Просто зажать губами, поджечь и затянуться. Малфой опасливо огляделся по сторонам. Сосредоточился и поджег кончик сигариллы пальцем. Дым обжег горло и легкие. Малфой задохнулся, еле откашлялся. Мерлин! С непривычки голова пошла кругом. Он сплюнул набежавшую в рот горькую слюну. Ничего, это как раз именно то, что нужно. Заглушить боль раскаяния и понимания всей своей тогдашней ничтожности. Слепец!  
Он еще раз затянулся, выпуская струю дыма. Горло саднило, в голове кружилось, но он испытал что-то похожее на облегчение. Курить понравилось.   
Драко с содроганием вспомнил обряд посвящения. Лорд мстил. Он заклеймил его, как клеймил весь свой сброд. Он обрек его на невыполнимое задание. Он знал, что Драко не справится и с семьей Малфоев будет покончено... Даже сейчас Малфой почувствовал холодную дрожь, прокатившуюся по позвоночнику. Ублюдок. Столько лет прошло...   
С каким садистским удовольствием он сломал Поттеру нос тогда в поезде! Какой страх и отчаянье сквозили в его душе. Он был одержим выполнением невыполнимого. Спасением отца и спасением своей шкуры. И у него ничего не получалось. И это отчаяние, вылившееся в истерику в туалете. И прилетевшая Sectumsempra из палочки Гарри, почти прикончившая его. Вот она - страшная боль, рассекшая его тело. Когда он истекал кровью и жалостью к себе. Жизнь покидала его. И он боялся смерти. Снейп...   
Мерлин. Даже сейчас ком подкатил к горлу. Он дважды спас его!   
Драко поднес ко рту руку с сигариллой. Пальцы мелко дрожали. Он сделал очень глубокую затяжку, от которой в глазах поплыло, а внутренности обожгло болью... Ночи в Выручай-Комнате, когда он пытался починить Исчезательный шкаф. А остальное он и сейчас вспоминать не хотел. Потому что его начинало трясти. Истерика стала подбираться к горлу. Малфой в панике еще раз глубоко затянулся, смаргивая выступающие слезы...   
Да ну все это к соплохвосту... Не вспоминать. Дальше начинался ад, из которого его вырвал, в прямом и переносном смысле, все тот же Поттер.  
Драко поставил локти на колени, опустил голову, наблюдая за тлеющим кончиком сигариллы. Как он выжил? Как они оба выжили? Как не потеряли рассудок от того, что видели, что чувствовали?  
Находиться рядом с Волан-де-Мортом было равносильно смерти. Он не хуже дементора высасывал душу только одним взглядом. Драко вздрогнул, вспомнив горящие красные глаза и жуткое безносое лицо...   
Поттер столько лет противостоял этому один на один. С детства. Немудрено, что он теперь псих и полный социопат.  
«Сам-то ты кто?» - подумал Малфой. Горько усмехнулся. Да такой же! Такой же.  
Два недобитка из прошлого.  
Малфой думал о том, что Волан-де-Морт, противостояние в постоянной ненависти и война изломали души их обоих. Может, поэтому их тянет друг к другу? Несмотря ни на что. Сколько бы бывший слизеринец ни бежал, а от себя не убежишь. Просто долгое время Поттер не маячил перед глазами и вдруг - БАХ!..   
Нет твоего мира, Малфой, - все оказалось иллюзией.  
Он докурил. Выбросил окурок. Надо было вернуться в квартиру Поттера и подумать, как забрать этого сумасшедшего из госпиталя. Это вам не Мунго. Применять магию запрещено под страхом смерти. Магглы, конечно, слабые противники, но у них изощренный ум и полно изобретений.   
Малфой поднялся со скамьи и направился ловить такси.

***

 

В квартире было чисто и пусто. Мало что напоминало о ее разгроме. Только то, что та женщина-маггл не смогла сделать самостоятельно. Починить местами сломанную мебель, очистить светлые стены от жутких пятен.  
Драко включил свет, оглядывая жилище Поттера, которое он толком ни разу не рассматривал.   
Ему понравилось пространство и аскетизм. Так же, как в кабинете Аврората. Ничего лишнего. Никаких древних громоздких шкафов и комодов, картин в тяжелых рамах и толстых ковров. Все то, чем так изобилует его Мэнор. Здесь же было до примитивности просто и в то же время стильно. Драко не знал, но природный эстетизм подсказывал, что квартира Гарри не является простой в общем понимании. Низкий прямоугольный диван и такой же журнальный столик. Ровные и легкие стеллажи на стенах, огромная абстрактная картина над широкой кроватью. Стулья с высокими ровными спинками.   
Драко зашел в зону кухни, которая была отделена от комнаты стойкой, очень похожей на барную. На ней стояла ваза с зелеными яблоками. Малфой машинально взял в руки одно из них. Подбросив несколько раз на ладони, вонзил зубы в блестящий бок. Из плода во все стороны брызнул сок. Яблоко было твердым, сочным и кисло-сладким. Судя по всему, кухня была эталоном современности, потому что Драко обнаружил на ней не только плиту и высоченный холодильник, но и пару-тройку аппаратов неизвестного ему назначения.   
Магглы крайне изобретательны. Лишенным возможности магии, им миллионами лет приходилось приспосабливаться к жизни. Судя по наклейкам, это были кофе-машина, микроволновка и тостер. Если первый прибор Драко был уже знаком, то о предназначении других он мог только догадываться. Доев яблоко, выкинул огрызок в мусорный контейнер, застеленный чистым полиэтиленовым мешком.  
Вернулся в комнату. Сел на низкий диван, достал из кармана пачку сигарилл, подвинул к себе хромированную пепельницу. Закурил, откинулся на спинку дивана, задрав голову. Завтра он вернется за Поттером в госпиталь. Кажется, магглы залечили его. Его бы к мадам Помфри, как в детстве, или, на худой конец, в Мунго. Там-то ему самое место!   
Драко нахмурился, вспомнив длинный порез на предплечье Гарри. Слава Мерлину, что тот был мертвецки пьян или под кайфом и рука не слушалась его. Лезвие разрезало кожу, не задев ничего, никаких жизненно-важных сосудов. Кажется, Поттер вообще ничего не соображал, так как след от лезвия был не с внутренней, а с внешней стороны руки. Может, он просто хотел одну боль заглушить другой? Черт его знает. Разбитые губы и кулаки. Пластырь на шее. Нет, спрашивать об этом Драко точно не будет. Вообще, за такое он бы собственноручно выдрал его. По полной. Чтоб неповадно было. Ведет себя как последняя истеричка.   
Как бы он ни относился к гриффиндорцу, для него стало совершенно очевидно, что он не хочет, чтобы Поттер кончил свои дни где-нибудь в маггловском притоне, канаве или, еще хуже, в психиатрической больнице. Малфой больше не может позволить такому случиться. Не позволит зайти ситуации так далеко. Он вообще больше не даст создаться такой ситуации. Драко должен вернуть Поттера к прежней жизни. К той, когда они проводили время вместе. Он по-прежнему хочет, чтоб гриффиндорец внезапно заваливался к нему в кабинет в Министерстве. А сердце Драко странно замирало от радости видеть его.   
Он вдруг осознал, что Поттер прочно вошел в его жизнь и отпускать его не хотелось.  
Малфой докурил, поднялся. Нужно было принять душ и лечь спать. Он устал. Сегодня был смертельно длинный и тяжелый день. Драко разделся, пошел в ванную. Постояв под теплыми струями, вылез, вытерся пушистым полотенцем, которое в тот раз проигнорировал. Не раздумывая, скользнул в кровать под одеяло.   
Странные ощущения испытывал он, лежа в постели Гарри. Такие странные, что покалывало кончики пальцев на руках. Но думать больше не хотелось. Ни о чем. Он устал думать.   
Постельное белье было свежим, пахло то ли орхидеями, то ли магнолией. Драко поправил подушку под головой, закрыл глаза. Стало тепло, спокойно и удобно. Сознание перепутывалось, и вскоре Малфой провалился в глубокий бессвязный сон.


	5. Chapter 5

Когда Гарри Поттер очнулся в маггловской больнице под капельницей, то осознал, что выжил. Опять выжил. Но теперь не видел в этом никакого смысла.  
Малфой.  
При мысли о слизеринце сердце тоскливо сжалось.  
Боль вернулась.  
Малфой не свободен. У него есть жена и ребенок, а значит, Гарри нет места в его жизни. Он потер грудь, где все также давило с тех пор, как он вошел в проклятый Малфой-Мэнор. Дернул же его черт предложить покататься на метлах. Впрочем, он бы все равно узнал. Только гораздо позже. Теперь он очень сожалел, что не виделся с Малфоем чаще. Они бы смогли провести вместе гораздо больше времени. И может быть, кто знает...  
Он столько лет жил мечтами и надеждами о Малфое.  
Теперь каждый его день будет темен и пуст. Вечером тоска будет сжимать горло и сердце. Ночь не принесет облегчения, путая снами, а утро опрокинет в волны отчаянья. И так теперь до конца жизни.  
Гарри закрыл глаза. Слезы выкатились из-под ресниц, оставляя на впалых щеках длинные мокрые дорожки.  
Вспоминались совместные походы в бары и клубы. Бильярд. Как смешно злился Драко, когда проигрывал... Гонки на «Aprilia». Тот ночной клуб, где Гарри удалось довести Малфоя до сладкого безумия. И даже то, что Малфой его чуть не убил, воспринималось как щемящее, светлое воспоминание. И та странная истерика в туалете уже другого клуба. Секундное счастье в грязной кабинке, так обнадеживающе сжавшее его сердце... Малфой в его кабинете. Это странное кружение бумаг вокруг его головы. А ведь он так и не успел спросить, что это было. Догадки по кельтскому делу. Рисунок креста с узорами, сделанный Малфоем, до сих пор стоял перед глазами. Как Драко со своим изощренным умом и наблюдательностью опрокидывал некоторые версии, выдвигаемые Гарри. Просто. На раз-два.  
Теперь этого ничего никогда не будет.  
Их тянуло друг другу, хоть Малфой всячески и противился этому. И что теперь? Ему остались одни воспоминания. Боль от этой потери никогда не пройдет и не затупится. Все опять напрасно. Боль в тот момент была настолько несоразмерной, что мозг выключился вообще, уступив место безумию, которое чуть не погубило его.  
А жаль. Пытка под названием «Жизнь без Малфоя» уже бы кончилась.  
\- Как вы себя чувствуете?  
Голос из другого мира вернул Гарри в реальность. Он открыл глаза и увидел склоненных над ним доктора и медсестру в голубой униформе медиков. Гарри перевел взгляд с одного на другую. У каждого был прикреплен к карману бейдж, но Гарри не смог разобрать имен. Пространство слегка мутилось. Он снова закрыл глаза и скривился. Скривился совершенно по-малфоевски, даже не отдавая себе в этом никакого отчета. Задавать вопрос: «Зачем вы спасли меня?», было бы глупо. Он хотел только одного. Лежать в полной тишине и одиночестве и предаваться своим воспоминаниям.  
...А сегодня Малфой вернулся. Вернулся. Это Явление Высших Сил, необъяснимо давших прощение и вернувших его душу. Больше ни о чем Гарри думать не хотел. Он с нетерпением ждал утра. Малфой заберет его отсюда. Малфой обещал.

***

 

Драко быстро собрался. Покидав в спортивную сумку вещи Гарри, закинул на плечо и вышел из дома ловить такси. Он вполне освоился. Маггловский мир больше не пугал и не бесил его. Быстрым шагом он шел по уже знакомой дороге. Старый дом на площади Гриммо таил в себе много тайн. Но Драко знал, что искать. Мантия. Без нее Поттер не сможет сделать и двух шагов из госпиталя. Другого способа он не придумал. Малфой слишком плохо знал маггловский мир, чтобы действовать по-другому. Мантия лежала на месте. Через пару часов он вошел в двери госпиталя с единственным желанием - поскорее убраться из этого места. Вместе с Поттером.  
Он темной тенью проскользнул мимо ресепшена, взбежал по лестнице на нужный этаж. Почти бегом промчался по коридору. Ни на кого не глядя. Хмуро устремив взгляд вперед. Если его-то от этого места тошнило, то каково тут было валяться Поттеру?  
Мысли о Гарри теперь не покидали его голову. И Малфой позволял этим мыслям жить в своей голове. Постоянно жить. Гриффиндорец прочно поселился в его сознании, и Драко не выгонял его оттуда.  
\- Шевелись.  
Он швырнул сумку на кровать рядом с Гарри. Отошел к окну, встал, скрестив руки на груди. Поттер не заставил себя долго ждать. Малфой краем глаза наблюдал за Гарри. Тот суетливо расстегнул и снял больничную рубашку, потом повернулся к Малфою спиной, стянул больничные штаны. Драко сглотнул, исподволь разглядывая тело сокурсника. Выступающие острые позвонки, худые бедра и ягодицы. Он перевел взгляд на улицу. Внизу живота затянуло.  
Мерлин! Он подглядывает за мужчиной, за однокурсником!  
Черт, это возбуждает его? Драко сжал челюсти.  
\- Ты все? - не оборачиваясь, спросил он.  
\- Да.  
\- Давай, Поттер, уходим, пока есть возможность.  
Гарри на секунду задержал руку Малфоя.  
\- Спасибо, Драко, - тихо сказал он.  
Малфой, помедлив, кивнул головой. Гарри накинул мантию, и они выскользнули в полупустой коридор.  
Такси мчало их обратно. Оба молча сидели на заднем сиденье, и каждый смотрел в свое окно. За стеклом пролетали улицы, пестрая реклама, магазины, спешащие по делам люди. Каждый думал о своем. Драко откинулся, положил руку на сиденье. Перед внутренним взором встал обнаженный Поттер. Малфой закрыл глаза.  
Точка невозврата. Он понимал, что подошел к ней. Перешагнув ее, он уже не сможет вернуться. Стоило ли возвращаться? За спиной еще не начинали гореть мосты и рушиться стены. Но его мироздание, тщательно возводимое столько лет, обрушилось в одночасье. В тот миг, когда за спиной прозвучал знакомый голос: «Малфой...».  
Прохладная рука внезапно накрыла его сжатый кулак. Малфой не вздрогнул. Он не открыл глаза.  
Помедлил. Всего несколько секунд.  
...Позволил пальцам разжаться, а чужим пальцам скользнуть между его. Слегка сжал свои и вместе с другими снова сложил в кулак...  
Такси мчалось по улицам Лондона. Каждый смотрел в свое окно, но пальцы их были крепко переплетены и сжаты в единый кулак до самого дома.

***

Войдя в квартиру, оба нерешительно посмотрели друг на друга. Оба почувствовали себя неловко. Они не знали, что им надо делать.  
Наконец, Гарри тихо произнес:  
\- Я... я в душ. Проходи.  
Это были первые слова, произнесенные между ними с момента выхода из госпиталя.  
Малфой торопливо кивнул головой. Гарри кашлянул, снял ветровку. Он даже забыл о роли хозяина. Мысли обоих путались. Драко прошел в комнату, сел на диван. Облокотился на колени и сцепил пальцы. В голове не оставалось ни одной мысли, кроме вопроса: «И что теперь?».  
Гарри поспешно скрылся в ванной. Драко остался сидеть на диване, уставившись в отполированную поверхность журнального стола. Сердце выбивало тревожную дробь. Он нащупал пачку сигарилл в кармане, достал и закурил. Похоже, что в них он нашел определенный выход. Размеренный процесс курения заставил его столь же размеренно думать. Малфой встал, снял с плеч пиджак, расстегнул верхние пуговицы на рубашке. Ему было жарко. Он открыл окно, вдохнул свежего воздуха.  
Внизу кипела маггловская жизнь.  
Драко почему-то подумалось, что магглы довольно суетливы и постоянно куда-то спешат. Их жизнь очень отличалась от жизни в магическом мире. Им все приходилось делать самим. Лишенные магии, эти люди были вынуждены затрачивать гораздо больше жизненной энергии. Но именно это и давало им больше жизни, к тому же они были более изобретательны.  
\- Драко? Ты куришь?  
Драко оглянулся. Гарри стоял в проеме арки. Он вышел из душа и выглядел куда лучше, чем в госпитале. Малфой окинул взглядом его фигуру. Когда-то так же его разглядывал Поттер. То, что пришлось пережить гриффиндорцу, не испортило его, хотя он и сильно похудел. Развернутые сильные плечи, выступающие ключицы и подтянутый рельефный живот. Тяжелые натренированные мышцы рук и ног. Сказывались постоянные тренировки в Аврорате. Даже растительность на теле повзрослевшего сокурсника не казалась Драко какой-то чужеродной. Стройные крепкие бедра были обернуты вокруг махровым полотенцем. Поттер побрился, отчего его лицо выглядело более свежим, но это еще больше выделило синеву впавших щек и синяки под глазами. На шее и на руках приклеены чистые пластыри. Гарри провел рукой по влажным волосам, забирая челку со лба.  
Драко сделал неопределенный жест рукой. Пожал плечами.  
\- Ты не против? Я нашел твои сигариллы.  
\- Нет, не против.  
Малфой затянулся последний раз и затушил окурок в пепельнице. В комнате повисла неловкая тишина.  
\- Послушай... - Гарри попытался начать разговор. Малфой поджал губы. В душе метались сомнения и желания. Они перепутывались в крепкий клубок, и разобрать, что сейчас главней, было невозможно.  
\- Подожди... - севшим голосом перебил Драко. - Подожди.  
Гарри внимательно смотрел в его глаза. Малфой волновался. Это было заметно по дрожанию побелевших губ и учащенному дыханию.  
\- Я хочу... хотел... - запнулся. - Хотел бы узнать, каково это... - выдохнул полушепотом, словно нырнул в омут с головой.  
Гарри вопросительно приподнял бровь, продолжая следить за сменой эмоций на лице собеседника.  
\- Что узнать, Драко? - тихо спросил он.  
\- Каково это: быть... таким, как ты? - Малфой прямо посмотрел на Поттера.  
Гарри впился в глаза Драко. Он прекрасно понял вопрос Малфоя. Сердце быстро-быстро забилось. Ему вдруг стало жарко оттого, что кровь ударила в голову. Он молчал, боясь неосторожным словом спугнуть эту минуту, когда Малфой взглядом просил его. Вдруг растерялся. Столько думал об этом, столько раз представлял - и теперь растерялся.  
В волнении облизнул сухие потрескавшиеся губы.  
\- Драко... ты правда этого хочешь? - голос Гарри дрогнул.  
Малфой не отрывал взгляда от зеленых поттеровских глаз. Сердце колотилось в горле, и воздух был разряжен до предела. Он с трудом проталкивал его в сжавшиеся легкие.  
Гарри не спускал глаз с слизеринца. Его сердце стучало так же громко, и он тоже пытался вдохнуть сжавшийся вокруг воздух.  
Драко сухо сглотнул. Наконец, медленно кивнул.  
\- Хорошо. - Помолчал, собираясь. - Только... доверься мне. Полностью. Понимаешь?  
Он вновь взглянул в глаза Малфоя. Они были синие. Такого яркого цвета глаз Гарри никогда еще не видел. Он заметил, как дрожал Драко.  
\- Драко?  
\- Х-хорошо, - заикаясь, еле слышно ответил Малфой.  
Гарри медленно подошел к нему. Осторожно взял его за руку. Пальцы были ледяные. Не отрывая взгляда от расширенных от испуга, желания и любопытства потемневших глаз слизеринца, медленно потянул его на кухню.  
\- Ч-чт-то ты...  
Но Гарри приложил палец к губам.  
\- Ты обещал. Помнишь?  
Малфой поспешно кивнул. Грудь его тяжело и учащенно вздымалась. Ноги подкашивались. Драко шел за тянувшим его за руку Поттером.  
Гриффиндорец остановился. Малфой закрыл глаза. На уши до боли давило. Он просто стоял с закрытыми глазами, отдавшись моменту времени, прислушиваясь к себе.  
Гарри не спеша стал расстегивать на нем рубашку. Его волнение было таким сильным, что пальцы не слушались. Шагнул к Малфою вплотную, медленно завел его руки назад, снимая ткань с плеч. Поттер почти коснулся губами его шеи. И Драко вздрогнул от этого опалившего его так близко дыхания. Чувства обострились до предела. Он уловил знакомый парфюм Поттера, и ноздри вздрогнули, когда он втянул этот запах в себя. Гарри положил ему ладони на плечи. Провел руками по горячей коже груди и коснулся губами впадинки между выступающими ключицами. Обвел пальцами сжавшиеся соски, провел по бокам. Малфой вздрагивал от этих незнакомых прикосновений. Волна желания пробежала по телу.  
Гарри так же медленно стал расстегивать на нем ремень. Тот тихо звякнул пряжкой и повис вдоль бедер. Сухие губы коснулись живота, заставив его судорожно втянуться. Малфой запрокинул голову. Пальцы расстегнули пуговицу на джинсах, потянули молнию вниз. Гарри завел ладони под пояс малфоевских джинсов и медленно стал их спускать вниз по ногам. Жесткие широкие ладони были теплыми и сухими. По телу бежали мурашки. Малфой перешагнул штанины и остался стоять в одних боксерах. Он открыл глаза. Гарри стянул с него носки и выпрямился. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, оказавшись у последней тонкой границы, которая разделяла их. Гарри молча снял с себя полотенце и отбросил его в сторону, оставшись стоять совершенно обнаженным. Малфой заворожено смотрел на его налитый кровью член. Судорожно коротко вздохнул, справляясь с сердцебиением. Гарри приник к его губам. Но волнение Малфоя было настолько велико, что он почти не отвечал на поцелуй. Рука Поттера легла на его член. Драко вновь вздрогнул и снова закрыл глаза. Рука не торопясь гладила его через тонкую ткань.  
Он не мог противиться этим движениям. Тело дрожало в ожидании большего. Малфою не терпелось дойти до конца.  
Наконец, Гарри снял с него белье. Стоять обнаженным под жадным, вожделевшим взглядом Поттера было до исступления возбуждающе. На лбу выступил пот. Гарри принялся не спеша целовать его тело. От прикосновений губ кожа пылала, а от языка влажно холодило. Руки ласкали и без того твердо вставший член. Поттер опустился перед ним на колени. Губы коснулись возбужденной дрожащей плоти. Дразнящий язык пробежал по всей длине члена, описал круг вокруг головки, слизнул каплю выступившей смазки. Жадный рот вобрал в себя почти всю длину. Малфой издал глухой стон. Непроизвольно подался вперед, ударяя Поттеру в нёбо и впиваясь пальцами во влажные темные волосы на затылке. Он сосредоточился на движениях жестких ладоней, ласкающих его бедра и живот. На языке, выписывающем по члену круги и спирали. На тянущих, засасывающих движениях жаркого рта. На легких прикусываниях, заставляющих остро сжиматься трепещущее сердце. В голове не осталось ни единой мысли, кроме вопящего «Еще!». Под веками начали вспыхивать яркие круги. Кровь гулко шумела в голове. Он все сильнее и сильнее подавался бедрами вперед, удерживая затылок Поттера.  
Но Гарри с силой оторвался от него. Малфой открыл глаза. Гарри поднялся. Посмотрел в затуманенные глаза Драко и накрыл его губы. Горячий влажный язык, до этого гулявший по его члену, теперь властно ворвался ему в рот. Драко почувствовал свой вкус и свой запах. Его неотвратимо несло, как щепку, попавшую в бурный водоворот реки. Сопротивление было немыслимым и бесполезным. Он вцепился в плечи партнера, уже отвечая на поцелуй и так же жадно исследуя его рот. Гарри прервал поцелуй. Взглянул на Малфоя. В его глазах пылало нестерпимое желание и немой вопрос. Драко нерешительно еле заметно кивнул головой. Остановиться он уже не мог.  
Поттер мягко развернул его спиной к себе. Нежно, но требовательно надавил ладонью на поясницу. Малфой, помедлив, лег животом и грудью на холодный гладкий стол. Гарри склонился над ним, целуя влажными горячими губами и гладя руками его спину. Прижался щекой между лопаток, и Малфой вновь вздрогнул. Поттер взял его руки, вытянул вперед, заставляя взяться за край стола. Малфой подчинился. Ладони прошлись по плечам и спине и опустились на ягодицы.  
Драко била мелкая дрожь сладкого нетерпения и страха одновременно. Он шумно дышал. Ребра, как кузнечные мехи, ходили под кожей.  
Поцелуи опускались все ниже. Рука Гарри медленно двигалась по вздыбленному члену. Другая рука осторожно скользнула в ложбинку между ягодицами. Малфой дернулся и инстинктивно хотел подняться, но рука нежно и настойчиво вновь надавила на поясницу, заставляя лечь обратно. Он сжался.  
\- Доверься, - шепнул Гарри.  
Малфой зажмурился. Сердце истерически колотилось в груди. В ушах гудела кровь. Он почти готов был отступить, прервать все это.  
Гарри стал целовать его поясницу. Руки не торопясь гладили бедра, а пальцы все больше проникали между ягодицами.  
Желание сводило обоих с ума. Мучило, жгло и страшило одновременно. Драко почувствовал, как Гарри движением колена попросил его раздвинуть ноги шире. Малфой опять подчинился. Ему казалось, что у него больше нет сил и он взорвется прямо сейчас. Поттер на мгновение отвлекся, достал тубу со смазкой. Малфой ощутил холод и палец внутри себя.  
Гарри не спеша слегка вводил палец и круговыми движениями массировал, растягивая сжавшиеся мышцы. Драко застонал. Его раздирали чувства наслаждения и болезненных ощущений. Гарри, не переставая ласкать, вводил палец все глубже. Массируя, начал входить уже двумя пальцами. Нежно целовал и легко покусывал тело. Его челка щекотала кожу, горячий набухший член касался ягодиц, а Драко от всех этих ощущений сходил с ума.  
Гарри трясло от нетерпения. Густо смазав свой член, надавив, он стал медленно входить в тело Малфоя. Тот издал громкий протяжный стон и выгнулся. Гарри остановился. Он не хотел причинять боль партнеру. Он вновь начал ласкать и целовать его, давая привыкнуть к новым ощущениям. Рука сжимала тяжелую, поджавшуюся мошонку и дрожащий член Драко. Помедлив, вновь продолжил трудно продвигаться в узкий и горячий вход. Малфой опять попытался подняться, но Гарри лег сверху и своими руками прижал кисти Малфоя к краю стола. Малфой всхлипнул. Гарри постепенно вошел на всю длину и замер. Его напряжение было настолько велико, что только от этого он мог полыхнуть сильнейшим оргазмом. Поттер стал осторожно двигать бедрами, все так же прижимая тело и руки Драко к столу.  
Тот выгибался под ним, запрокидывая голову. Протяжно громко стонал и вскрикивал. Гарри уже не слушал его и не контролировал себя. Губы алчно впивались в мокрую от пота шею. Руки судорожно прижимали вцепившиеся в край стола пальцы Драко. Движения его становились все агрессивнее. Сердце бешено колотилось. Он тяжело хрипло дышал, с глухим рыканьем яростно вбиваясь в тело Малфоя. Ударяясь горевшими яйцами по ягодицам. Лоб, виски, грудь и спину покрывал горячий пот. Он чувствовал приближение знакомого головокружения. Всепоглощающий, почти обморочный экстаз вырвал из горла рыдающий вой.  
Рукой обхватил член содрогающегося от боли и острого сладострастия Малфоя. Не снижая ритма, помогая ему получить такой же сильнейший, яркий, как вспышка, оргазм, которым недавно разорвался сам.  
Он уткнулся лбом между лопатками взмокшего, надрывно дышавшего любовника. Поцеловал выпирающий позвонок. Медленно вышел из тела Драко. Ноги не держали Гарри, и он тяжело откинулся на стул. В глазах было темно, Поттер с трудом выравнивал дыхание. В паху и на подрагивающем еще члене засыхали его сперма и кровь Драко.  
Малфой выпрямился и вдруг сполз на пол, закрыв лицо руками. Его сотрясали беззвучные рыдания.  
\- Драко... нет...  
Гарри опустился рядом с ним, крепко обняв вздрагивающие плечи.  
\- Не надо, Драко. Не надо...  
Гарри гладил того по взлохмаченной голове. Он прижимал его к себе, целовал в ухо, шепча какие-то ласковые слова и утешения, пока тот не затих. Гарри встал перед ним на колени. Мягко отнял руки от мокрого лица и заглянул ему в глаза. Малфой отводил взгляд покрасневших глаз. Гарри решительно взял его за голову, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.  
\- На тебе. Нет. Никакой. Вины, - рубил слова Гарри. - Ты. Ни в чем. Не виноват! Ты понял, Малфой? - встряхнул того за голову. Драко посмотрел в зеленые глаза нахмурившегося Поттера и молча кивнул. Гарри отпустил его и сел рядом. Они, голые и потные, молча сидели на полу, почти соприкасаясь телами.  
\- Гарри...  
Поттер вздрогнул. Малфой первый раз в жизни, вот так просто, назвал его по имени.  
\- Я хотел сказать...  
\- Не надо, Драко. Ничего не говори.  
Малфой вытер ладонью лицо и кивнул головой. Несколько раз с шумом втянул носом. Положил подбородок на сложенные на поджатых коленях руки. Смотрел в одну точку.  
\- Драко... - позвал Гарри, внимательно и настороженно следя за выражением лица Малфоя. Драко взглянул на Гарри и натянуто улыбнулся. Но гриффиндорец все равно облегченно вздохнул.

***

 

Следующим ранним утром он сидел в большом зале замка. Не разжигавшийся несколько месяцев камин теперь полыхал ярким пламенем. Малфой сидел напротив, закинув ноги на пуфик, и потягивал темное, как кровь, вино.  
Он еще затемно покинул квартиру Гарри. Выскользнул из кровати, где они провели одуряюще сладостную ночь, от воспоминаний о которой у Драко сводило в паху.  
И все-таки он не решился проснуться и увидеть глаза Гарри. Сбежал, как трус, но поступить по-другому было выше его сил. Смятение не проходило, вопросов было больше, чем ответов. Хотелось побыть одному. Привести себя и мысли в порядок. Поттеру он оставил записку со словами: «Я вернусь», чтобы этот истеричка опять не удумал кончать жизнь самоубийством или чего-нибудь в этом роде. Все-таки надо было хорошенько выпороть его, а потом трахнуть без смазки. Чтоб денька два ни сидеть, ни ходить не мог.  
Драко закрыл глаза, поиграл желваками. Но такой злости уже не было. У него вообще появилось странное чувство. Как будто Поттер не вырос, а так и остался где-то между пятнадцатью и двадцатью пятью годами. В нем поразительно сочетались легкомыслие мальчишки и отвага воина аврора. Безбашенность и холодный расчет. Эмоции, страсть и стальная выдержка. Поттер был таким разным. Таким противоречивым, но таким настоящим. Таким живым, что это, как магнит, притягивало Драко к нему. Гриффиндорец - как ящик Пандоры. Откроешь и не знаешь, что из него выскочит. И еще. Поттер в постели был роскошен. Никто и никогда не давал Драко столько, сколько Гарри за одни сутки, проведенные с ним. Это безумно нравилось, но это и страшило. Драко ощущал себя зависимым от Поттера. Было ли это плохо? Малфой пока не знал. Однажды он уже был зависим. Больше не хотелось. Никогда. Но и отказаться от этих отношений - Малфой это ясно осознавал - он уже не мог.  
А разве можно еще что-то изменить?  
Драко сделал очередной тягучий глоток. Вино теплом стекло в горло. Закрыл глаза. Перед взором возникло лицо безмятежно спящего рядом Поттера. Это было лицо абсолютно счастливого человека. Он опять чему-то улыбался во сне. Руки обнимали подушку, и припухшие уже от малфоевских поцелуев губы слегка подрагивали. Широкие густые брови больше не были сведены к переносице в жестком, мучительном напряжении. Он спал сном то ли ребенка, то ли праведника. Драко улыбнулся.  
Нет. Он никогда не сможет отказаться от этого. Просыпаться и смотреть, как спит Гарри Поттер. Мальчик-Легенда. Завзятый денди. Элегантный и манерный. Отчаянный байкер. Воин аврор, не знающий жалости и страха... Гей. И теперь - любовник Малфоя. Темная сторона обоих, о которой не знал никто.  
Две стороны одной медали.  
Малфой вновь улыбнулся. Определенно, Поттер подсадил его не только на крепкий черный кофе по утрам, которого он сейчас зверски хотел. Не только на сигариллы со вкусом и запахом вишни. Не только на гонки и игру в гольф. Не только на острый и горячий секс. На сложный и пока не очень понятный маггловский мир. Поттер подсадил его на самого себя.  
Гарри Поттер - теперь это персональный наркотик Драко Малфоя. И Драко Малфой не хочет отказываться от этого наркотика.  
«Об этом узнает мой отец» - пропищал внутри головы детский голосок ябеды. Драко внезапно и громко захохотал. Мерлин. Бедный маленький Драко. Успокойся, малыш. Теперь это не имеет никакого значения. Твой отец уже сыграл свою роль в твоей жизни. Больше он не сможет ничего. Наверно, не сможет.  
Если это всплывет?  
Драко сглотнул, представив разъяренное лицо Люциуса и круглые от ужаса глаза матери. Традиции чистокровных абсолютно отрицали такие связи. Есть непреложные обязательства. Есть вековые традиции предков, которые запрещено нарушать. Продолжение чистокровного рода - обязанность. Сохранение семьи и крови - святое.  
Нарцисса, в конце концов, может, поймет и простит. Она - мать, и она всегда была на его стороне. Он очень и очень будет надеяться на это. И потом, он же подарил им внука. А вот отец... Взбеленится. В ярости он страшен. Но Драко уже не желает походить на своих родителей. Он и так слишком долго шел след в след. Теперь это убивает его. Есть и другая жизнь. И он хочет жить своей жизнью. Той, которую он выберет сам.  
Оставалось еще одно. Сложное и болезненное. Астория.  
Как быть, Драко не знал. Эта женщина является его женой и матерью его ребенка.  
Факт.  
Он не любит ее. Потому что теперь есть, с чем сравнить. Он не знает, как назвать свои чувства к Поттеру. Но к Астории он не испытывает и десятой части того, что к Гарри.  
Факт.  
Однако она ни в чем не виновата. Она не сделала Драко ничего плохого. Он не сможет поступить с ней подло. Он не сможет ее бросить без объяснения причин... Да вообще бросить не сможет. А причина... ох, причина просто не-ос-мыс-ле-ва-е-ма-я.  
Драко скривился. Кажется, его мозг начинает выдавать нечто громоздкое и неосмысленное... Хмыкнул. Кажется, с вином пора заканчивать. Малфой глянул на почти пустую бутылку. И это столько... с утра. Солнце еще не встало... или встало? Соплохвост раздери, почему в Мэноре вечно так темно?! Повырубает окон, чтобы солнце наконец-то высушило эту вечную сырость и мерзлоту.  
Клонило в сон. Сказывалась бессонная ночь и выпитое вино. Малфой хищно оскалился, когда вспомнил дрожащее от нетерпения и покорности тело Поттера под собой. Подтянутые, широко разведенные колени. Его просящий срывающийся шепот и тихий судорожный стон на пике наслаждения. Малфой шумно выдохнул.  
Хватит!  
Мерлин. Поттер даже тут его не оставляет в покое. О чем он до этого думал? Драко нахмурился, припоминая.  
Ах да, Астория. Нет, он не в состоянии думать об этом сейчас. Ему хотелось в постель к Поттеру.  
Малфой встал. Трахаться хотелось до состояния болезненности. Именно трахаться. Грубо, отчаянно, бесстыдно. Запредельно остро и сладко. Именно так, как было сегодня всю ночь с Поттером. Драко помедлил. Сознание туманилось, и тело вело в строну.  
Чертово вино...  
Астория.  
Малфой ухмыльнулся. Ну да, Астория. Усилием воли приостановив кружение в голове, качнувшись, направился в Восточную часть замка.  
Женщина вздрогнула и обернулась на звук резкой распахнувшейся двери.  
Малфой.  
Сердце опустилось. Мерлин, когда она стала бояться его? Это не тот человек, за которого она выходила когда-то замуж. Лихорадочно возбужденный, хищный взгляд. Небрит. Лохмат. Рубашка в беспорядке, расстегнута почти до пояса джинсов. И эта маггловская одежда, которая все чаще стала появляться в гардеробе ее мужа.  
Он нетвердой походкой шагнул в комнату.  
Мерлин. Он пьян!  
Астория выхватила палочку. Драко остановился и попытался примирительно улыбнуться.  
\- До-оро-огая...  
\- Не подходи! - она выставила палочку.  
\- Асто-о-ри-я-я... - он противно хихикнул. - Я о-очень хочу тебя-я.  
\- Не подходи! - еще громче сказала она. Губы женщины были плотно сжаты. Настроена она была решительно. Глаза враждебно сверкнули. Но Малфоя несло, он ничего не хотел видеть и слышать. Инстинкт самосохранения отказывал ему. Кроме сжигающего желания трахнуться во что бы то ни стало, не оставалось уже ничего. Драко сделал еще шаг.  
\- Everta Statum!  
Неведомая сила ударила в грудь и выкинула обратно в коридор. Малфой больно приложился спиной и затылком об пол. Дверь с треском закрылась. На какие-то секунды он выключился от боли, разорвавшей его. Когда зрение и слух снова вернулись, он увидел, как над ним медленно вращается высокий потолок коридора.  
В глазах плавали цветные круги. «Это конец», - подумал равнодушно Малфой, распластавшись на полу. Только бы не огрести тростью от Люциуса. Будет больно, унизительно и обидно. Не лезть же с отцом в драку или магическую дуэль. Люциус глазом не моргнет - размажет. Малфою-среднему до его магических сил - как пешком до Китая. И это будет не самое страшное. Страшнее будет, если отец проклянет... С остальным он справится.  
За все эти годы семейной жизни мужчина так и не понял, зачем был женат.  
Попытка встать далась не с первого раза. Приложился он серьезно.  
Через час он уже звонил в квартиру Гарри. Тот распахнул дверь, и глаза его радостно вспыхнули.  
\- Ты вернулся, - полувопрос-полуутверждение.  
\- А ты на что рассчитывал? - Драко прошел внутрь, на ходу сняв куртку. Голова раскалывалась, спина болела. Настроение было испорчено в конец.  
\- Где ты был? - Гарри растерянно смотрел на Драко.  
\- В поместье, - ответил Малфой, раздеваясь и укладываясь в кровать. Глаза слипались.  
\- В замке? Зачем?  
Но слизеринец молчал. Лежал с закрытыми глазами.  
\- Малфой! - Гарри тряхнул его за плечи, но Драко только поморщился. - Малфой! Где ты вообще успел надраться?  
\- Отвали.  
Но Гарри еще раз тряхнул его, требуя ответа. Малфой приоткрыл мутные глаза.  
\- Ты что, в замок гонял, чтобы нализаться с утра?  
\- Нет. Подумать. Поговорить с женой.  
\- О чем?  
\- О тебе, дурак! - Малфой снова закрыл глаза, потом отвернулся.  
Гарри нервно сглотнул, разглядывая голую спину и затылок любовника.  
\- Поговорил?  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему?  
\- Меня вышвырнули за дверь Everta... Все, свали, я спать хочу.  
\- Драко... - Гарри наклонился к нему и поцеловал в висок. - Я сожалею.  
\- Угу, - буркнул Малфой. «Так я тебе и поверил», - подумал он, проваливаясь в сон.

***

 

Весь день Гарри пытался сосредоточиться на бумагах, но мысли его постоянно возвращались к спящему дома Малфою. Зачем слизеринец мотался в поместье с утра пораньше? Действительно поговорить со своей женой или еще за чем-нибудь? Что он решит? Останется или уйдет? Чистокровные разводов не давали. Что Драко собирается делать дальше?  
Отпустить Малфоя из своей жизни Гарри уже не мог. Попытка не удалась. И не дай Мерлин повторения! Он даже раздумывать не будет. А теперь и подавно. И пусть это будет трусость, предательство, что угодно. Ему все равно. Теперь он дело доведет до конца. До адского конца, за которым уже не будет ничего. Он так устал терять дорогих ему людей, что сил сохранять душевное равновесие уже не осталось. Ни капли. Нисколько. Да и Малфой оставался последним, кого Гарри по-настоящему любил. Он уже давно признался себе в этом чувстве. Оно грело его, питало жизненными соками и все эти годы не давало сойти с ума. Малфой давно стал смыслом его жизни. Своему школьному недругу он простил уже все, что только можно было простить. Оставалось надеяться на то, что и Драко оставит прошлое в прошлом.  
Хотелось надеяться. Хотелось верить. И очень хотелось жить. Жить с Малфоем.

***

 

Астория горько плакала, уткнувшись мокрым лицом в подушку. Как такое могло произойти? Почему? Из-за чего?  
Конечно, Драко никогда не был особо любящим мужем. Малфой не проявлял своих чувств даже наедине с ней. Она никогда не знала, что творится в его душе за маской спокойствия, а порой - просто равнодушия. Холодность всегда была присуща ему. Хотя порой он мог быть очень эмоционален. Настоящим он, наверное, был только в постели. Женщина сморгнула слезы. Да настоящим ли? По сути, она совсем не знает и никогда не знала своего мужа. Она выходила замуж за придуманного ею снежного принца. Изящного бледного аристократа.  
Юная наивная девочка, придумавшая себе идеальную сказку. Красивые картинки из семейной жизни - это только картинки, которые они показывали для других. Чистокровная аристократическая пара. Идеальная. Высокий платиновый блондин и кареглазая стройная шатенка. А теперь и прелестный ангелок Скорпи. Везде под ручку. Везде семьей. Семья - это святое. Она сама выросла в такой семье. И Драко вырос в такой семье. Они знали друг друга почти с детства. Они одного круга. Это роднит и уравнивает. Ее родителям и родителям Драко, родителям родителей по крови передавалось это мироустройство. Не нарушаемое веками. Что произошло с ними? Что произошло с ее мужем? Почему все вдруг стало таким неправильным? А может, наоборот, оно стало правильным? Это и есть непридуманный мир. А пьяный, злой и похотливый Драко - настоящий?  
Она села, призвала носовой платок, промокнула лицо. Она так испугалась Малфоя, что заклинание вылетело почти помимо ее воли. Хотя это невозможно. Испуг перерос в такую ненависть, что она диву далась силе этого чувства. Теперь она боялась выглянуть за дверь и увидеть мертвое тело своего мужа. Мерлин. А что, если он смертельно ударился головой и ему нужна помощь? Что она натворила? Ужас холодной лапой цепко сжал ее сердце. Астория порывисто соскочила и бросилась к двери. Сняла запирающее заклятие и с сильно бьющимся сердцем выглянула в коридор. Там никого не было.  
Астория судорожно вздохнула и позвала домашнего эльфа.  
\- Где мой муж? - срывающимся от волнения голосом спросила она, нервно комкая платок.  
\- Хозяин аппарировал в Лондон, хозяйка, - почтительно склоняясь, произнес эльф.  
\- В Лондон? - Ее изумлению не было предела. - Что понадобилось ему в Лондоне в такой час?  
\- Не могу знать, хозяйка. Он не сообщил своей цели. - Эльф еще раз поклонился.  
\- Хорошо, можешь идти. Хотя нет, завари мне крепкого чаю и принеси чего-нибудь сладкого.  
Эльф еще раз поклонился и с хлопком исчез. Астория вернулась в комнату и присела возле открытого окна.  
Первые осенние краски уже заметно проглядывали в листве. Летние цветы в саду стали блекнуть и подсыхать, а на их месте уже набирали цвет осенние. Вестники скорых холодов и дождей. Прихода неминуемой зимы. Раньше Астория любила это грустное время года. Грустное и светлое одновременно. За слякотной осенью придет белая морозная зима. Пушистая елка. Рождественские балы. Катание на коньках, снежки. Подарки в яркой упаковке. Семейные обеды и ужины. Гости. Смех и веселье... И даже невозможность выехать из страны из-за поднадзорности мужа не особо огорчала ее.  
Бывшей слизеринке что-то подсказывало, что теперь все изменилось. Женское, древнее, как мир, чутье просто вопило в ней. Твоя сказка кончилась! Это непонятное и тревожное чувство билось в ее сердце. Темное, цепляющее. Оно возилось в ней, словно летучая мышь в углу. Это чувство страшило ее.  
Эльф неслышно накрыл маленький столик. Чашка ароматного дымящегося чая и крохотные бисквиты. Все, как она любит. Женщина взяла чашку из тонкого фарфора, сделала глоток. Чай показался слишком горячим и невкусным. Пить расхотелось. В голове роились все те же вопросы, на которые она мучительно пыталась найти ответы. Но они не находились.  
Сердце тоскливо сжималось, и на глаза опять наворачивались слезы. Она закрыла лицо руками и отдалась этому остро режущему чувству потери.


	6. Chapter 6

Малфоя медленно выносило из сна. Он несколько раз сморгнул, туго соображая, где находится. Сознание услужливо подкинуло разъяренное лицо жены. Палочку, упирающуюся в грудь, и звонкое Everta... Боль. Адская боль во всем теле. Тревожный и влажный взгляд Поттера и его «сожалею».   
Драко попытался подняться, но дикий приступ тошноты, выворачивающий его наизнанку, заставил уткнуться обратно в подушку. Он зажал рот рукой, судорожно сдерживая подкативший к горлу ком.  
Не хватало еще заблевать Поттеру его волосатый ковер. Малфой заскрипел зубами, усилием отправляя горечь обратно, но желудок сопротивлялся такому насилию. Драко заскулил и снова попытался встать. Голову просто сворачивало, и он терял всякое представление, где верх, где низ. Откинулся назад. Тошнота слегка отступила.  
Драко тяжело дышал, разглядывая под веками алые круги и звезды. Все-таки он заставил свое тело подняться и, цепляясь пальцами за стены, побрел в туалет. Он видел, как это делают магглы в клубах. Он сделает так же, потому что другого варианта не существовало. Добравшись до унитаза, Малфой упал на колени, и его вывернуло несколько раз. Сил вернуться в кровать не осталось, и он просто лег на холодный пол, прижимаясь полыхающим виском к гладким плиткам. Таким его и нашел Гарри, вернувшись домой.   
Сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз. Он подскочил к скрючившемуся на полу слизеринцу.  
\- Драко! Драко, что с тобой? - слегка тряхнул того за плечо, но Малфою показалось, что его огрели ломом по голове. Он страдальчески сморщился и застонал. Тонко и больно. Гарри осторожно приподнял его голову, оттянул пальцем веко, заглядывая в зрачок. Ругнулся. Поддел под Малфоя руки. Собирая все свои силы, рывком оторвал его от пола и отнес обратно в кровать.  
Мерлин. Что случилось? Как он вообще добрался до места? Если это последствия заклинания, то с какой силой оно было послано в Малфоя? Поттер поежился, отгоняя дурные мысли.  
Палочкой пользоваться было нельзя. Даже ему. Герою-победителю-Темных-Сил. Он постоял пару секунд, покусывая губы. Лихорадочно вспоминал, что первое необходимо сделать при сотрясении мозга, не применяя магии. Мысли разом куда-то вымелись из головы, хотя он и проходил эту тему в школе авроров. Оставлять Драко в таком состоянии нельзя, следовало немедленно оказать ему первую помощь. Лицо слизеринца было до невозможности бледно, и он учащенно дышал. Казалось, что он проваливался без сознания или просто в сон. Поттер осторожно тормошил Драко, заставляя того открывать глаза. Ощупал его голову и не нашел никаких повреждений, кроме наливающийся на затылке огромной шишки. Лед прикладывать уже было поздно. Руки и ноги Малфоя были в порядке. Гарри прошелся пальцами по позвоночнику, но ничего страшного не обнаружил. Нужны были лекарства из маггловской аптеки или же зелья. Дома он никаких средств, кроме похмельных, не держал за ненадобностью.   
\- Драко, ты меня слышишь? - он погладил Малфоя по плечу. - Я сбегаю за лекарствами. Быстро. Слышишь меня? - тихо и ласково уговаривал он.  
\- Не хочу маггловское, - прошелестел посиневшими губами Малфой.  
Гарри нахмурился. Чистокровный, черт возьми, до зубовного скрежета.   
\- Не хочешь маггловского - не будет. Принесу зелье. Только ты не засыпай. Слышишь?  
Особенно сейчас гриффиндорец готов был на что угодно. Даже на преступление. Страх за слизеринца перекрывал все чувства.  
Драко медленно сморгнул. Взгляд его блуждал. Он никак не мог его сфокусировать на чем-то одном. Голова пульсировала жестокой тупой болью, и он хотел только одного - избавиться от нее.  
\- Не будешь спать? - Гарри уже поднялся на ноги, все еще тревожно вглядываясь в лицо Драко.  
\- Не буду, - пообещал Малфой, закрывая глаза.  
\- Драко! - отчаянно позвал Гарри.  
\- Я не сплю. Смотреть больно.  
\- Я очень быстро. Не спи!  
Гарри со всех ног бросился из квартиры. Какие, к соплохвосту, зелья! До первой же аптеки и назад! Ишь, маггловского не хочет. Упрямый и капризный, черт. Дурак. Подыхать будет со своими принципами. Обманывать Поттеру не хотелось, но выхода у него не было. В другой ситуации ради Малфоя он бы уже рванул в магическую часть города. Поэтому он купил все необходимое в обычной аптеке и так же бегом вернулся домой.   
Малфой лежал с закрытыми глазами и, казалось, спал.  
\- Черт! - Гарри ринулся к кровати, но в этот момент тот приоткрыл глаза. - Мерлин... не спишь?  
\- Нет, - безразлично ответил Малфой.  
Гарри развел в стакане лекарство, поднес его к губам Драко.  
\- Пей, - настойчиво произнес он, приподнимая тому голову.  
\- Маггловская дрянь. Так и знал. - Скривился так, будто ему поднесли яд. Сопротивляться сил не было, и Гарри молча вылил лекарство ему в рот. На этом мучения Малфоя не закончились. Гарри с угрозами и уговорами, но заставил его выпить еще несколько таблеток. Наконец, оставил его в покое.  
\- Надо медика тебе позвать. Пусть осмотрит тебя.  
\- Маггла?! Не надо никого. Выживу, - с трудом проговорил Малфой.  
Гарри фыркнул. Но спорить не стал. Что толку спорить с этим ехидной?   
Кого-то из магического мира позвать все равно было нельзя. Голый Малфой в кровати Героя войны Гарри Поттера с сотрясением мозга...   
Гарри содрогнулся от мысли о последствиях такого посещения.   
Себя он давно отделил от Героя. Что и как будут про него говорить, ему было на самом деле безразлично. Его имя столько мусолилось на слуху, что он вообще перестал его отождествлять с собой.   
Слухи о его нетрадиционной ориентации уже давно ходили. Сколько раз его пытались женить? Сколько красоток пыталось затянуть его в свои сети или запрыгнуть к нему в постель? Но из этого ничего ни у кого не получилось. Дальше поцелуев дело не заходило. В женщинах Гарри видел только друзей-подружек, коллег по работе или жен друзей - и не более того. Никакие разговоры и увещевания насчет образца для подражания Герою не останавливали Гарри. Он решительно пресекал их. Свою личную жизнь охранял рьяно. Всегда оставаясь одиноким. Так было проще. Никогда не позволял себе «засветиться» в магической части. Никогда не позволял себе отношений с магами. Только магглы. Да и память им было проще стирать. Это был просто секс. Секс и ничего больше. Никаких чувств, никаких обещаний, никакого продолжения. Связи он обрывал всегда быстро и просто. Если партнер был особо настойчив, в ход шел банальный Obliviate. Совесть его не мучила. Душой и сердцем он был предан только одному человеку, и места для других там не было. Поэтому об этой маггловской части его жизни почти ничего не знали. Про нее толком не знали даже самые близкие друзья. Даже чета Уизли. Но сплетни рождались буквально из воздуха. Кто-то что-то видел, кто-то что-то слышал, кто-то что-то домыслил, и понеслось. Периодически газеты сотрясали какие-нибудь пикантные подробности из личной жизни Поттера. Но, как правило, ничем не подтвержденные. Гарри не опровергал и не подтверждал эти слухи - он просто их игнорировал. Малфой был единственным человеком, которого он отчаянно желал заполучить в эту жизнь и в свою постель. И чудо свершилось. Теперь никак нельзя допустить, чтобы их имена трепали на каждом углу. Такие слухи только добавят Поттеру очередной виток нездоровой популярности, а вот по Малфою пройдутся так, что мокрого места не останется. И не только по самому аристократу. По семье, по всему роду Малфоев. Да по всем чистокровным, которых после войны сильно прижали в правах. Тонуть в грязи самому и топить Малфоя совершенно не входило в его планы. Наоборот, хотелось вытащить, защитить и сделать счастливым.  
Гарри нахмурился. Хотелось курить, но он воздержался, глядя на лицо Драко.   
Малфой лежал все такой же бледный, свернувшись калачиком, с закрытыми глазами. Видимо, стали действовать лекарства. Дыхание его выровнялось. Липкий холодный пот сошел. Похоже, тот задремал.  
Живуч, как кошка. Как его в дороге-то не скрутило?  
Гарри разделся, залез в кровать под одеяло. Прижался всем телом к Малфою, уткнувшись носом ему в шею. От кожи пахло горьковатым запахом прелых осенних листьев и пота. Он осторожно просунул руку под локоть любовника. Провел ладонью по влажной груди и крепко обнял. Коснулся губами выступающего позвонка на шее. Драко что-то невнятно промычал сквозь сон. Гарри улыбнулся.  
\- Спи. Никому тебя не отдам. Ни за что. Ты мой, - тихо прошептал гриффиндорец и закрыл глаза. 

***

 

На следующий день Поттер остался дома, предупредив Аврорат, чтобы его не искали. Причину он не объяснял. Даже сочинять ничего не стал. Обойдутся. Он обхаживал Малфоя. Выполнял все его капризы, бегал за лекарствами, варил супчик, поил чаем и мазал противоотечной мазью здоровую шишку на затылке. Малфой чувствовал себя намного лучше, но ему было скучно, поэтому он загонял Поттера, как домовика. Под конец дня Гарри взвыл и отказался выполнять очередной глупый каприз аристократа.  
\- Ну Га-а-рри-и, - ныл Малфой, раскинувшись на кровати, старательно делая страдальческое лицо.  
\- Хватит, Драко. Ты не при смерти. Встань и сделай сам.  
\- Я не могу. Меня тошнит. Я заблюю тебе всю квартиру. Хочешь? - Драко перевернулся на живот, пряча лукавый взгляд в подушке.  
\- Манипулятор, - не очень зло произнес Поттер, откладывая журнал, который демонстративно читал. Поднялся с дивана напротив и пошел за очередной чашкой с зеленым чаем и тонкой долькой лимона. Обязательно чтоб на блюдце и посыпанной сверху сахаром. Гарри принес желаемый каприз. Малфой лежал не двигаясь, все также уткнув нос в подушку.  
\- Драко, - позвал Гарри. - Я принес, садись и пей.  
Малфой продолжал лежать в той же позе.  
\- Не хочу уже. Ты долго заваривал.   
Ему доставляло невероятное удовольствие доводить Поттера до состояния тихого бешенства. Он даже сам не понимал, зачем ему это было нужно. Наблюдать за сжимающимися челюстями, играющими желваками на лице и яростным блеском зеленых глаз было волнующе сладко. Как будто ходишь по краю пропасти. И сорваться страшно, и тянет на дно до невозможности. Но Малфой всеми силами весь день пытался довести гриффиндорца до точки кипения.  
\- Ну все, - сквозь зубы процедил Поттер, ставя чашку и блюдце рядом на столик. - Ты достал меня.  
Не успел Драко и глазом моргнуть, как Гарри придавил его поясницу коленом и с размаху отвесил увесистый звонкий шлепок по ягодицам. От неожиданности Малфой громко вскрикнул и дернулся. Он попытался вывернуться, но Поттер крепко давил коленом, не давая ему ни малейшего шанса.   
\- Потти! Отвали! Отпусти немедленно!  
\- И не подумаю, - спокойно ответил Гарри, отвешивая еще один шлепок. Малфой опять вскрикнул, напрягаясь и выворачиваясь, как уж. Смотреть на вихляющие ягодицы, наливающиеся красным цветом, со следами от своей пятерни, было неимоверно возбуждающе. Малфой так и не оделся. Валялся голым и весь день провоцировал его своим видом. Гарри держался из последних сил, осознавая, что тому сильно досталось и ему нужен покой. Но терпение его иссякло, и, кроме поднимающегося в душе желания взгреть аристократа за капризы, Гарри ничего не чувствовал. Теперь же, видя следы от шлепков на белой коже, слыша крики и ругательства Малфоя, он чувствовал, как накрывает тяжелая волна вожделения. Со следующим ударом он задержал ладонь на ягодице и слегка сжал пальцы. В голове шумело, сердце отдавало глухими ударами в горле. Он чувствовал, как сладко тянет и наливается в паху. Малфой больше не сопротивлялся. Дыхание его стало прерывистым, и он со всей силы стискивал подушку. Гарри опустил колено.   
\- Малфой... - слова застряли, он рывками стал скидывать с себя одежду, не отрывая взгляда от покрасневших ягодиц любовника. - Накажу.  
Гарри сел позади Малфоя, развел его ноги в стороны и приник губами к опухшей коже. Драко не пошевелился, но вся его кожа покрылась мурашками. Жестко схватив за бедра, приподнимая их над постелью, Гарри заставил Малфоя покорно прогнуться. Язык коснулся открывшейся промежности. Драко издал глухой стон в подушку. Рука скользнула под живот, и Поттер почувствовал, что тот тоже возбужден.  
\- Ах ты, шлю-юшка, - протянул Поттер, и рука его сжала напряженно дрожащую плоть. Он смочил слюной вход и, не подготавливая, резко вошел. Драко закричал, с силой выгнулся, сгребая подушку под себя и вцепляясь зубами в ее край. Гарри немного выждал и сделал сильный толчок. Малфой опять вскрикнул. Поттер вновь отвесил тяжелый шлепок по ягодице. Драко снова вскрикнул. Гарри сделал толчок, с силой удерживая бедра Малфоя. Двигаясь внутри любовника, он иногда останавливался, чтобы вновь хлестнуть Малфоя. Тот уже не переставая выл, скулил, кричал и грязно ругался. Тяжело дышал и остро дергался от каждого движения Поттера. Своей рукой Гарри накрыл руку Драко, которая, не останавливаясь, быстро скользила по возбужденному члену. И сам он чувствовал, что так долго не выдержит. Он перестал лупить Драко и уже отдался пожирающему, пронизывающему все тело желанию. Обильно смазав смазкой свой побагровевший, набухший член, вновь вошел в Малфоя. Он двигался сильно и резко, туго входя на всю длину. Больше не сдерживаясь, зажмурившись и тонко взвыв, обильно и остро излился. Почти в ту же секунду почувствовал теплую вязкую жидкость, которая толчками выплеснулась ему в ладонь. Бессильно рухнув рядом с замершим и тяжело дышавшим Малфоем, молча придвинулся и обнял его.   
Драко повернул к нему голову. Он видел только пол-лица слизеринца, но и даже эта часть лица выглядела довольной и словно бы сытой. Как у кота, который втайне обожрался хозяйской едой. Это была секунда. Гарри приподнялся на локте, но Малфой спрятал лицо. Гарри ухмыльнулся. Захотел удостовериться и все же заглянуть тому в глаза. Он опустил руку на затылок, вцепившись в светлые спутанные волосы, потянул назад. Драко вдруг взвыл и дернулся. Гарри резко разжал пальцы.   
\- Ой, прости. Я не подумал, - испуганно проговорил он.  
\- Отсутствие мозгов, Поттер, всегда было твоей сильной стороной, - прошипел Малфой, снова укладывая голову на подушку. Лицо его ничего не выражало, кроме презрительного снисхождения.  
Гарри закусил губу. Момент был упущен, и все же Поттер не мог ошибиться.   
Вот же змей. Змеей был, змеей остался.   
\- Принеси мне таблетку. У меня голова раскалывается, а теперь еще задница болит.  
\- Малфой! - гневно воскликнул Гарри. - Ну ты и наглец!  
\- Что? Воспользоваться моим состоянием тебе легко, а принести таблетку от боли - трудно? Где твое гриффиндорское благородство?  
\- Воспользоваться твоим, прости, чем?! Состоянием?! - Гарри подскочил на постели. - Малфой, ты бессовестный... ты... - от возмущения Гарри начал заикаться, смотря в бесстрастные темно-серые глаза Малфоя. Драко вздернул губу, ожидая продолжения гневной тирады. Но Гарри не нашел нужных слов и просто рыкнул, встав с постели. Малфой усмехнулся и сел, поморщившись. Гарри принес ему стакан с водой и пару таблеток. Драко залпом запил лекарство и протянул стакан обратно. Повалился обратно лицом вниз.  
\- Залечи, - куда-то в подушку произнес он, слегка вильнув бедрами и закрыл глаза, давая понять, что разговаривать дальше не собирается. Гарри послушно принес мазь и осторожно смазал сочившийся капельками крови поврежденный вход.   
У Гарри вдруг возникло ощущение, что это не он сейчас поимел Малфоя, а Малфой поимел его.  
Треклятый слизеринец!   
Тем не менее он вытянулся рядом с Драко и уже привычно обнял его, утыкаясь носом в шею. Вдохнув любимый запах, закрыл глаза и блаженно улыбнулся. Он не видел, как довольно улыбнулся Малфой.

***

 

Ночная темнота была настолько плотной и непроглядной, что, казалось, ее можно потрогать рукой. В чистом высоком небе резким белым светом горела луна. Однако ее света не хватало для того, чтобы разбавить угольную темноту узких каменных построек. Вокруг было странно тихо. То есть вообще не было никаких звуков. Воздух почти не шевелился. Высокая трава по краям дороги отбрасывала чернильные тени на белую пыль. Полутонов не было, и глаз резали четкие границы света и тени.  
Он настороженно осматривал эти незнакомые окрестности, периодически зажимая и отпуская ладонями уши. Звуков не было, кроме гулкого и тревожного стука своего сердца. Ему казалось, что никого, кроме него, в целом мире больше не существует. Он единственный живой человек на всей Земле.  
Он не знал, как здесь оказался и сколько времени так стоял. Он просто был посреди круглой площади, залитой светом мертвой луны, и смотрел. Смотрел на четыре улицы, исходившие лучами из центра этой площади, и не мог решить, в какую сторону надо идти.   
Его не покидало ощущение, что, куда бы он ни направился, все равно это будет неправильно. И выхода, как такового, у него не было. Откуда-то выплыла уверенность, что результат от выбора улицы никак не зависит. Словно везде был тупик. Подумав немного, он решил выбрать то направление, где, по крайней мере, не била в глаза светом луна, позволяя той светить себе в спину.  
Переборов некоторый страх в душе, он рискнул ступить в черноту переулка...  
Малфой открыл глаза. Сон исчез. Но ощущения тревоги, страха и какого-то поиска остались. Решил, что сон как-то связан с падением затылком на каменный пол в Малфой-Мэноре и сотрясением, и отмахнулся от него. Он повернул голову, и взгляд его сразу уткнулся в всклокоченный темный затылок.  
Почему-то вид затылка вызвал улыбку, и ему захотелось пригладить торчащие в разные стороны вихры.   
Поттер всегда был лохмат, неряшлив и плохо одет. Сколько помнил себя Драко, у Гарри на голове был вечный бардак. Как будто гриффиндорец сроду не знал ни расчески, ни ножниц, ни геля. Небрежность Поттера вызывала у него стойкое презрение и часто становилась мишенью его едких насмешек. Он понимал, что небрежность эта была вызвана недостатком воспитания и незнанием норм и правил. Это Драко с первых дней жизни вкладывали в руки нож и вилку за столом. Учили языкам. Приобщали к искусству. Учили манерам, достойным его рода чистокровных. Гарри же, кроме своей кладовки под лестницей и придурочных родственников-магглов, ничего не знал. Дамблдору он нужен был только как пешка в его игре. Ему вообще было плевать, как выглядит Поттер. Лишь бы не дать его убить раньше времени. Снейп, выполняя свою двойную роль, просто не имел права влиять на мальчишку. Хотя и делал порой тому замечания в свойственной ему манере. Это Драко, услышав что-то подобное, был бы пристыжен. Полученный нагоняй от декана мог ввергнуть его в депрессию. Поттер же, ослепленный влиянием директора и своей навязанной избранностью, просто решал, что это очередные придирки Слизерина. Друзья, Грейнджер и Уизли, сами не отличались воспитанием. Если бы Бродяга остался жив и забрал крестника себе, он бы хорошо подкорректировал эту дикость. Все-таки он был Блэк. Но не суждено.  
Малфой закинул руки за голову. Радикальные изменения во внешности, в поведении и образе жизни Поттера оставляли загадочную неразрешимость. Драко хотел докопаться до истины, а заодно понять самому, как он оказался в этом... Пока он даже не находил определения сложившейся ситуации.   
Что за превратности судьбы?   
Когда он несколько месяцев назад случайно столкнулся с Поттером в коридоре Министерства, он и в дурном сне не мог себе представить, что они станут любовниками. Что он оставит семью. Драко болезненно поморщился. Да, именно в тот момент, когда Астория применила к нему заклятие, очнувшись, он осознал, что семьи у него нет. Да и была ли?   
Разговора не избежать, как ни крути. Но! Отказываться от Поттера он не собирался. И рвать с семьей было бы в корне неправильно. По многим причинам. Скандалы и огласка могут оказаться роковыми для всех Малфоев. Да и не только для них. Это было страшно и, наверное (Драко не хотел задерживаться на этой мысли), грозило родовым проклятием. Чистокровные позора не прощали. Он прекрасно понимал, кого в первую очередь своей связью с Поттером он ставит под удар. Разговора с Асторией не избежать. Но как объяснить все? Как она должна понять это все? А понять она должна обязательно, иначе... Иначе его жизнь опять превратится в топкое болото, из которого он уже никогда не сможет выбраться. Слово «никогда» было страшней Avada.  
Малфой повернулся на бок, облокотился на подушку и, подперев голову рукой, снова стал разглядывать темные вихры. Не выдержал, провел ладонью. Вихор пригнулся под пальцами и тут же упрямо выпрямился. Как будто в каждом волоске спряталась крохотная пружинка. Драко усмехнулся и повторил движение ладонью. Результат был тот же.  
\- Ты меня так будишь? - со сна хрипло спросил Поттер, потягиваясь, улыбаясь и поворачиваясь к Драко лицом.  
\- Нет, думаю. Может, тебя налысо обрить?   
\- Ты не прав, - хмыкнул Гарри, потирая глаза.  
\- Сейчас выясним, кто прав или не прав. - Драко быстрым движением руки обхватил Гарри за талию и резко рванул на себя. Перевернувшись, придавил Поттера спиной к постели, наваливаясь всем телом и стиснув его запястья. Заглянул в глаза. Он, наверное, никогда не научится выплывать из этого зеленого взгляда. Он как воронка. Засасывает моментально и с головой. Навсегда. Без шансов на спасение.  
\- Проси пощады, - прикусил губы любовника. – Или пеняй на себя, - прошептал Малфой, с силой врываясь языком тому в рот.

***

 

\- Малфой! - Гарри, словно вихрь, ворвался в кабинет к слизеринцу, размахивая какой-то папкой в руке. Малфой стиснул челюсти.   
\- Поттер! Спятил?! - прошипел он. - И так уже все косятся, что ты таскаешься ко мне. Так ты еще и афишируешь это!  
Гарри закрыл дверь. Оставшись один на один, подскочил к Драко и, крепко обняв, впился в него губами. Малфой попытался вырваться, но губы Гарри были настойчивы и мягки. Он ощутил знакомый вишневый вкус сигарилл и черного кофе. Вдохнул запах терпкого парфюма, и мир перестал существовать. Гарри оторвался от него, заглянул в помутневшие от поцелуя глаза слизеринца.  
\- Скучал? - шепнул на ухо Поттер и улыбнулся. Малфой смотрел в лицо Гарри и понимал, что он не просто скучал, а безумно соскучился. С тех пор как они не виделись, прошло всего четыре дня, а Малфою показалось - вечность.  
\- Скучал, - в ответ тихо сознался Драко, наклоняясь к лицу любовника, жадно отвечая на поцелуй.   
\- Нас когда-нибудь застукают, - прерывисто прошептал Малфой, неожиданно насильно отстраняясь от Поттера. Он поправил сбившийся набок галстук и мантию и сел на место.  
\- Малфой, ты целуешься... я чуть не забыл, зачем пришел. - Гарри мотнул головой, словно отгоняя наваждение. Взял стул и сел напротив стола Малфоя.  
\- Так что там у тебя? - Драко сделал равнодушно-скучающий вид. В кабинет мог войти кто угодно и когда угодно. И без стука.   
Поначалу это доводило до бешенства. Запаса малфоевского яда хватило бы с лихвой на десятки лет вперед и на любого входящего. Но потом он понял бесполезность траты сил. Выходило себе дороже, и Малфой перестал замечать посетителей. Это мебель. Просто мебель.  
Не успел Гарри рта открыть, как в кабинет вошла миссис Уизли собственной персоной. Внутри себя Драко зашелся гомерическим хохотом, подумав, что зайди она на пару минут раньше...  
Однако ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице слизеринца.  
\- Гарри?! - она удивленно вскинула брови. - Что ты тут делаешь? Пришел с проверкой к Малфою? - она бросила хмурый взгляд в сторону стола. Поднадзорного проверяли постоянно, по разным причинам и без причин. Все, кому не лень и кто имел на это хоть какое-то право. Малфой выработал к этому уже стойкий и непробиваемый иммунитет. Загнав свою ярость и презрение на самое дно души. Вывести его из себя не получалось ни у кого. Пытавшийся просто натыкался на ледяной айсберг и чувствовал себя рядом с ним мелкой мошкой. Малфой мог унизить и молча. Популярности Драко это не прибавляло точно, а врагов явных и тайных нажил он таким образом несметное количество. Зато проверок стало в разы меньше.   
Слизеринец равнодушно читал какой-то пергамент, и губы его были опять высокомерно вздернуты. Гермиона видела его таким уже много лет и мельком подумала, что, наверное, Малфой каменный.  
\- Ну, в общем, да. - Гарри встал со стула, подставляя щеку под легкий поцелуй. В сторону Малфоя он не смотрел, сосредоточившись на лице своей подруги. Больше всего он страшился сейчас выдать себя проницательной Гермионе.  
\- Ты совсем к нам перестал заходить в гости. Я понимаю, с Роном ты видишься каждый день, но мы-то все очень соскучились.  
Номытовсе. Немытывовсе. Слова слились в одну абракадабру. Драко про себя презрительно усмехнулся, представив расстроившийся в разные стороны нелепый курятник под названием Нора. И в этом многоэтажном сарае до сих пор обитало несколько многочисленных поколений рыжих, крикливых и неопрятных Уизли. От представленного его слегка замутило, и он действительно стал читать текст какого-то документа, который взял со стола. Жизнь научила его быстро отключаться от внешнего мира. Вернула его обратно папка, положенная сверху на документ. Он поднял глаза. Грейнджер в кабинете уже не было. Гарри, упершись руками в край стола, сверху наблюдал за слизеринцем.  
\- Как это у тебя так получается?  
\- Что? - не понял вопроса Драко.  
\- Перевоплощаться. Быстрее Оборотного. Когда вошла Гермиона... я увидел. Знаешь, кого я увидел?  
Драко пожал плечами.  
\- Мантикору? Так они с Грейнджер на одно лицо, - хмыкнул он.  
Но Гарри не отреагировал на реплику и продолжил внимательно смотреть на Малфоя.  
\- Хуже... Я увидел Люциуса. Люциуса Малфоя.  
Слизеринец вскочил. И если бы Гарри не отклонился слегка назад, то Малфой головой разнес бы ему лицо. Он схватил гриффиндорца за горло и яростно зашипел.  
\- Не смей трогать отца! Даже не пытайся заикнуться о нем!  
Но Гарри не пошевелился. Прямо смотрел в побелевшие от гнева глаза. Только перехваченное железными тисками пальцев горло не давало дышать. Малфой с силой оттолкнул Поттера от себя и снова сел.  
Гарри потер шею, прокашлялся, сел обратно на стул. Достал сигариллы.  
\- Я совсем не это имел в виду, Драко, - сказал он, затягиваясь.  
Малфой поиграл желваками, поправил сбившуюся челку. «Плохо, - подумал он. - Нервишки шалят. Сдаешь, Малфой».   
Тема родителей была подобна оголенному нерву. Он не видел их по много месяцев. Драко тосковал по ним и даже не пытался эту тоску чем-то задавить. Он скучал по матери. По прогулкам с ней в саду поместья. По ее тихому и родному голосу. По легким шагам. По шуршанию платьев и тонкому цветочному шлейфу, оставленному в коридорах. Ему хотелось, как в детстве, уловив этот запах, подобно охотничьему псу, найти ее. Подбежать, обнять и прижаться. Чтобы она рассмеялась и обязательно поцеловала его. Скучал по легким пальцам у себя в волосах, когда он клал голову к ней на колени. В такие минуты он чувствовал себя умиротворенным и защищенным от всех козней мира. Ему не хватало долгих разговоров с отцом. И не только о делах. Не хватало совместных завтраков и обсуждения статей в «Пророке». Конных прогулок, деловых встреч, на которые Люциус брал с собой сына. Рядом с ним он чувствовал себя уверенным и спокойным. Глядя на отца, он непроизвольно выпрямлял спину и разворачивал плечи. Поднимал голову и в полной мере ощущал себя потомком древнего рода. Малфоем. Аристократом. Отец был всем. Надеждой, опорой и защитой. Несмотря ни на что. Он никогда не осуждал отца за службу Темному Лорду. Малфой-старший видел в том силу, которая сделает чистокровных свободными от маггловского проникновения и поможет сохранить самое ценное. Магию. Другое дело, что Волан-де-Морт оказался просто пафосным и жестоким безумцем, охочим до дешевых эффектов. Взял ношу, которую не смог понести.   
Он тосковал по ним, как тоскуют узники по свободе или одиночки, заброшенные на необитаемый остров. Поднадзорному выезжать из страны было запрещено. Высланным запрещено было въехать. Исключение составляло только Рождество, когда высланные или поднадзорные могли попасть друг другу в гости на пару дней. Но до Рождества еще было очень далеко.   
\- Не касайся этой темы. Никогда, - тихо произнес Малфой, угрюмо посмотрев на курившего напротив Поттера.  
Гарри молча кивнул. Действительно, черт его за язык дернул помянуть Люциуса. Да и что вообще он увидел удивительного? Драко всегда старался походить на своего отца. И если раньше это было подражанием, казавшимся смешным, то теперь стало его данностью. Малфой уже не «младший», а «средний». И вообще, яблоко от яблони... Гарри тряхнул головой, чтобы не залезать в родовые дебри слизеринца.  
\- Так что там у тебя? - повторил свой вопрос Драко.  
Гарри указал рукой на тоненькую папочку, отброшенную в потасовке на край стола.  
\- Мне прислали. С Континента. Это по тому делу.  
Драко открыл папку и впился глазами в документ.  
\- У нас была похожая версия. Но мы ее отбросили. Помнишь?  
Гарри кивнул головой.  
\- Что теперь? Поедешь на Континент? Я полагаю, вся информация там, - закрыл папку, нехотя пододвигая ее к Поттеру.  
Гарри опять кивнул головой.  
\- Что ты, как китайский божок, башкой мотаешь? Слова забыл? - Драко разозлился. Перспектива расставаться с любовником и погрязнуть в повседневности его не прельщала. Да и с Асторией он так и не поговорил. Он видел-то ее мельком, из окна своей спальни, когда она гуляла с сыном в саду.  
Гарри улыбнулся.   
\- Нет, не забыл.   
Драко бесстрастно смотрел в лицо собеседника. Только побелевшие костяшки пальцев сжатой в кулак руки выдали его волнение.  
\- Зачем ты пришел? Позлить меня? - спокойно спросил он.  
Гарри кивнул и вдруг рассмеялся. Затем залез во внутренний карман пиджака, достал длинный конверт и бросил его перед Драко на стол. Малфой увидел на нем красные печати Аврората и золотистые печати Министерства.  
\- Что это?   
\- Открой и прочти.  
\- А должен?  
\- Мерлин, Малфой! Прочти, - с нажимом произнес Гарри. Упрямство того могло довести до сумасшествия, и Гарри это знал, как никто другой. Он откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди. Драко покачал головой. Не спеша взял конверт в руки, покрутил его, рассматривая печати.  
\- Тайны Мадридского двора, - процедил он, вскрывая конверт ножом для бумаг. Однако содержимое документа повергло его в шок.   
Поттер сделал это!   
С Малфоя сняли надзор и даже частично восстановили в правах. Но самое главное, он теперь законно мог покидать страну. А значит - увидеть родителей.  
\- Мерлин... Гарри, как тебе это удалось?! - Малфой не смог сдержать волнения.  
\- Наверное, я умею убеждать, - довольно хохотнул он.  
\- Гарри... - он еле сдерживался, чтобы не вскочить и не обнять гриффиндорца. Руки вдруг задрожали, а строчки запрыгали в глазах.   
\- Малфой... ты знаешь, почему я это сделал, - тихо произнес Гарри.  
Драко благодарно улыбнулся. Он еще раз перечитал документ.   
Однако не могло быть все так просто! Он хорошо знал крючкотворов из Визенгамота. Они не могли выпустить свою жертву просто так. Здесь есть подвох, только вот в чем?   
\- Это значит, что ты летишь со мной.  
\- Летишь? – рассеянно переспросил Драко, перечитывая официальный документ.  
\- Да. По-маггловски. И не спорь, так надо. - Гарри поднялся, поставил стул на место.  
Малфой стиснул в руке бумагу.   
\- И все-таки, каков был твой главный аргумент Визенгамоту? - сорвался зудевший вопрос.  
\- Я сказал правду. Сказал, что ты мой любовник. И я не могу жить без тебя.  
\- Поттер! - подскочил Драко.  
\- Уймись! - Гарри предупреждающе поднял руку, отступая назад. - С юмором у тебя порой совсем плохо.  
\- С соплохвостом шути! Что ты им сказал?  
\- Сказал, что твои мозги незаменимы. Ты отличный специалист. Сказал, что мне необходимо, чтобы ты лично присутствовал на этой встрече.   
\- Почему не Уизли?  
\- Драко! Ты прекрасно знаешь, что Рон - солдат, а не аналитик. Хотя в шахматах он лучший. Но здесь его просто не хватит.  
\- Врешь! Я в демонологии такой же специалист, как ты или Уизли. Я даже их иерархию не знаю! Поттер! Что ты им сказал?!  
\- Ладно. Прими как есть. Тем более, что я сказал тебе правду.  
Драко зло прищурился, недоверчиво посмотрел на Гарри. Поттер поправил галстук.  
\- Ты почитай папочку-то. И собирайся. У нас самолет уже завтра рано утром... Пока, Драко.  
Гарри заговорщически улыбнулся и вышел из кабинета Малфоя.  
Драко медленно опустился на стул. Снятый надзор, шутка Поттера, предстоящая поездка и возможность раньше срока увидеть родителей выбили из равновесия. Он положил руки на стол, закрыл глаза и стал про себя считать до двадцати. Так учил отец. Последнее время он стал чувствительней и эмоциональней. Эмоции ослабляли его. Это плохо. Он становится уязвимым. Драко широко открыл глаза. Мерлин! Да он уже уязвим. Уже полно ниточек. Это уже даже не ниточки, это веревки, за которые его можно болезненно дергать. И не только дергать - на этих веревках его можно уже запросто вздернуть.   
Он ни на ржавый кнат не поверил. Ни единому слову Поттера.   
Цена. Цена его свободы. Какова эта чертова цена? И кто из них будет ее платить?  
Гарри быстро шел по коридору Аврората. Он не собирался рассказывать Малфою, как на самом деле добился снятия с того надзора.   
Это было выше его сил. Эта была сделка со своей совестью.   
Он прекрасно видел, что Драко не поверил в бескорыстие Кабинета. И был прав. Визенгамот ни за что не соглашался вернуть чистокровному права и свободу. Особенно Малфою. Никакие доводы не действовали. Зачем давать свободу тому, кто тобой контролируется? Мало ли что он опять затеет? А Малфои-старшие вообще персоны нон-грата. И пусть радуются, что в Азкабане не гниют... Гарри просто разбивался о глухую стену чиновничьего равнодушия, а порой и злобы. На них не действовали ни авторитет, ни популярность Поттера. Впрочем, на это Гарри уже давно не рассчитывал.   
Отказ только укрепил его в мысли во что бы то ни стало снять с Малфоя надзор. Не такая уж и великая вина была Драко перед магическим миром. Наличие Метки не делало его преступником в полной мере. Но доказать это тупоголовым чиновникам оказалось не под силу. И Гарри бросил вызов. Пошел против. С присущей гриффиндорской прямотой. Напролом против системы. В одиночку. Ему пришлось основательно и долго копаться в грязном белье чиновников. Давать взятки, шантажировать, подсылать агентов, вербовать мелких клерков. Протоколировать нарушения, на которые в другое время просто закрыл бы глаза. И все ради одной цели - дать Малфою свободу. Уже любой ценой.  
Залезть пришлось так далеко, что буквально засунуть свою голову в петлю. Ему открывались такие преступления, что Метка на руке Малфоя в сравнении с ними была просто детской забавой. Материалов накопилось не на одно и даже не два громких дела. С этой бомбой нужно было что-то делать. Петля уже затянулась на его горле, и он почти физически ощущал ее давление. Не выдержав этого ощущения, растянул узел галстука и расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки.   
Такое не простят даже ему.  
И, собственно, весь разговор его свелся к торговле и банальному шантажу. Либо они снимают надзор с Малфоя, либо Рита Скиттер получает в руки ту самую бомбу такой силы, что погребет под собой всех. Не оставит от нынешнего Кабинета камня на камне. Гарри даст очень подробное и честное интервью, с подтверждающими слова фактами, про очень нечистые дела чиновников. Про покровительство в подпольной торговле зельями и древними артефактами, негласном применении запрещенных заклятий, о финансовых махинациях со счетами осужденных чистокровных, огромных взятках и еще многом интересном для простого читателя. Такая огласка дорого стоила. Постов в Министерстве, Азкабана, а может, и жизней самих чиновников.   
Гриффиндорец сыграл по-крупному. И не ответил на их вопросы: «Зачем ему нужно снять надзор с бывшего Пожирателя? И не боится ли он последствий такого визита?». Всесильного Дамблдора уже давно не было рядом. И по лицам министров Кабинета Поттер понял, что его приговор подписан. Отступать было слишком поздно, да и не собирался он отступать. Возможно, что и Малфою тоже выписали билет в один конец. Зачем оставлять свидетелей? Особенно тех, кто с удовольствием может свести счеты. И свести очень грамотно.  
Умирать он не собирался. Но он прекрасно знал все способы исчезновения неугодных. И таких валили легко и чисто. Да Гарри сам участвовал в этом...   
Их страховка должна сработать. Он поделил компромат на две части. Одну оставил стервятникам в Министерстве, не самую убийственную. Плата за снятие надзора. Вторая тоже была поделена и спрятана. И в случае смерти или ареста обоих, или одного из них, или кого-то из Малфоев, она сработает как взрывное устройство. Плата за молчание.  
Это давало некоторое преимущество. Он хотя бы мог просчитать их ходы. Само собой, они пустят ищеек, чтобы найти вторую часть документов. Что же. Дело времени. Но водить за нос можно годами, если знать как. Подвернувшаяся поездка давала возможность на время исчезнуть из поля зрения Министерства самому и увезти Малфоя. Он сильно рисковал. «Убрать» обоих вдали от родины было проще простого. Особенно в таком запутанном расследовании.   
Но он сделал это. Но имел ли он право подвергать смертельному риску Малфоя, за спиной которого семья?  
Гарри сухо сглотнул, нащупал в кармане пачку.  
Не имел! Никакого права.   
Но отступиться... Он не сможет отказаться от Малфоя. Ни за что и никогда. Это невозможно. Это равносильно собственной смерти. И если уж встанет выбор, Гарри чертовски хорошо знал, что выберет для себя ради Малфоя. «Прости, Малфой. Прости, если сможешь. Я знал, на что иду. Знал».


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://keep4u.ru/image/SQ35l)

Самолет тихо гудел двигателями. В салоне было тихо. Кто спал, кто читал, кто смотрел телевизор, кто тупо разглядывал пространство или тихо переговаривался с соседями. Поначалу Драко с любопытством смотрел в иллюминатор. Внизу, в тумане облаков, медленно ползла земля в заплатках полей и лесов. Извилистые ленточки дорог и рек вырисовывали затейливые узоры. Иногда проплывали геометрические пятна городов и деревень. Но вскоре самолет плотно обволокло туманом, и, кроме молочной белизны, за стеклом не было ничего. Драко откинулся в кресле, сцепил пальцы на животе и вытянул ноги.  
Скука.  
Теперь он жалел, что отказался от предложения Гарри купить плеер и слушать музыку. Сам же Поттер с комфортом расположился в соседнем кресле, воткнув в уши «ракушки» и закрыв глаза. Явно наслаждался маггловской музыкой.  
«...A long time ago we used to be friends  
But I haven't thought of you lately at all  
If ever again, a greeting I send to you,  
Short and sweet to the soul is all I intend...».  
Ритмичная музыка пробивалась сквозь силиконовые наушники. Поттер слушал на полную громкость. Как он не глох, Драко не понимал.  
«... Bring it on, bring it on, yeah.  
Just remember me when...»*.  
Драко закатил глаза. Зевнул. Глаза слипались сами собой.  
Оставалось одно: так же закрыть глаза и попытаться вздремнуть.  
На самолет они чуть не опоздали, потому что банально проспали. Полночи отмечали свободу Драко. Поттер сделал для него маггловский паспорт, в котором Драко именовался теперь как Дрейк Малфой. На вопросительное возмущение слизеринца Поттер спокойно объяснил, что в маггловском мире не существует имени Драко. Что имя Дрейк самое подходящее маггловское имя для Малфоя. Малфой отпустил несколько злобных реплик в сторону магглов и спрятал паспорт в карман. Празднование из ужина в ресторане перешло в бурный и жесткий секс дома. На грани боли и жгучего наслаждения. Именно такой, который они принимали и понимали оба. Уснули уже под утро, обнявшись на испачканной вином, сладостями и спермой постели.  
Настойчивое пиликанье поттеровского будильника было проигнорировано, и они вновь позволили себе провалиться в сон. Очнулся Драко от дикого вопля Поттера: «Самолет, Малфой!», и болезненного тычка в бок. Спросонья он не понял, о чем речь, и попытался вновь уснуть. Гарри снова пихнул его в бок. «Малфой! Мы опаздываем!». Он, как торнадо, носился по квартире. Драко казалось, что Поттер, как многорукий Будда, одновременно делает массу дел. Одевается, бреется маггловской электробритвой, кидает какие-то вещи в сумку, чистит зубы и швыряет одежду в любовника. Наконец, происходящее ясно дошло до сознания Малфоя, и он, поддавшись суете Поттера, подскочил с кровати.  
В итоге они со всех ног бешено неслись по залам аэропорта, истошно вопя: «Дорогу!», лавируя между пассажирами, перепрыгивая через сложенный на пути чей-нибудь багаж. Поттер на бегу бросил на стойку регистрации их билеты. Они задержались лишь на минуту показать свои паспорта и поставить печати. И вновь припустили по терминалу на поле, до трапа. Повезло, что самолет стоял недалеко. На последних секундах резво впрыгнули в салон с уже почти отходящей от края двери лестницы. Мешками свалились к ногам невозмутимой бортпроводницы. Согнувшись пополам, они надрывно и со свистом дышали, хватая воздух пересохшими ртами. Немного отдышавшись, распрямились и посмотрели друг на друга. У обоих был самый непристойный вид. Волосы клочьями, выбившиеся из-под ремней полузастегнутые рубахи, сползшие с плеч куртки. Драко и побриться не успел. В общем, по ним отчетливо было видно, что они только что из постели. Их разобрал безудержный ржач. Бортпроводница терпеливо дождалась, пока оба пассажира бизнес-класса придут в себя, и проводила их на места. Драко сразу скользнул к иллюминатору, а Гарри сел рядом.  
Малфой закрыл глаза. Мерное и тихое гудение убаюкивало. Голова становилась тяжелой. Засыпая, он подумал о том, что так и не успел поговорить с Асторией и даже не сказал, что уезжает на неопределенное время. Он еще больше сполз в кресле и, окончательно засыпая, навалился на плечо Поттера.  
Гарри, не открывая глаза, осторожно положил голову на взъерошенную макушку Малфоя.  
Рим встретил непривычной жарой. Одуряюще яркое южное солнце впилось в их плечи и ослепило глаза. После прохлады салона самолета они окунулись в духоту и вонь огромного города. Тела под рубашками моментально взмокли. Таксист трещал, не умолкая, всю дорогу. Кондиционера в его машине не было, или он не включил. Мелькающие за окном яркие краски улиц и долгая дорога до гостиницы невероятно утомили Малфоя. Он вообще плохо переносил жару. Поттер заказал гостиницу в маггловской части города. Драко разозлился, что опять нельзя в любой момент воспользоваться своей палочкой. Он бы уже прямо сейчас с удовольствием применил очищающее заклинание. Помыться ему так и не удалось с самой ночи. Кожа была жаркой, липкой и зудела. Он еле сдерживался, чтобы не ерзать на сидении и не начать неприлично чесаться во всех местах.  
Что за нестерпимая любовь ко всему маггловскому?  
Войдя в номер, Драко тут же скинул с плеча сумку и отправился в ванную. Его нисколько не впечатлили ни размах, ни колорит мрамора и позолоты. Он отвернул ручки с термостатами, выбрал себе комфортную температуру, молниеносно разделся и шагнул под живительные струи воды. Закрыв глаза, упершись руками в стену и опустив голову, наслаждался горячими потоками воды, бьющими по телу.  
Тихо вздрогнул, когда две жесткие ладони легли ему на бедра, а спина почувствовала сильное тело.  
\- Маньяк, - ухмыльнулся он.  
\- Разве ты о таком не мечтал? - Мягкие губы коснулись острого позвонка под кромкой намокших волос на шее. - Ты такой сладкий. Как мед.  
Поттер прижался, крепко обнимая Малфоя.  
Драко открыл глаза, откинул волосы назад и развернулся к Гарри лицом. Поттер слегка отступил. Между их лицами шумели струи воды, пар поднимался, обволакивая мокрые тела.  
Губы Малфоя дрогнули. Он протянул руку. За шею привлек к себе Поттера и поцеловал. Не стал впиваться и прикусывать. Поцеловал нежно, еле коснувшись губ. Гарри вздрогнул, закрыл глаза. Драко все так же нежно накрыл губы гриффиндорца, проникнув глубоко в рот языком. Руки не торопясь поглаживали плечи, спину и бедра, избегая касаться вставшего члена любовника.  
\- Иди ко мне. - Драко затянул Гарри под струи воды и продолжил целовать и ласкать его губы и тело. Он опустился на колени и мягко обхватил губами набухший, мокро блестевший ствол. Он не торопился, обстоятельно исследуя языком и губами весь член. Покусывал, щекотал языком, гладил и сжимал в ладони. Добрался до мошонки, целуя и нежно засасывая тонкую кожу. Любовник вздрагивал, кусал губы и постанывал от таких прикосновений. Драко выпрямился, одной рукой обхватив член Поттера, другой - возбужденный свой. Движения его были медлительны. Он играл. Останавливался, заставляя замирать в ожидании дальнейшего. Гарри тяжело дышал. Грудь вздымалась, ребра ходили ходуном, а плоский упругий живот непроизвольно втягивался при любых касаниях Малфоя. Когда Поттер уже начал мелко дрожать от нетерпения, резко развернул его лицом к стене. Гарри прогнулся, упершись руками в стену, закинув голову и закусив губы. Малфой притянул его за бедра и резко насадил на себя. В голове сразу замутилось и зашумело. Он двигался то медленнее, то быстрее. Когда чувствовал, что Поттер уже находится на грани, он, как садист, начинал двигаться еще медленнее, таким образом продолжая сладкую пытку.  
Гарри сжимал кулаки так, что пальцы немели. Из горла вырывались громкие стоны. Бедра уже неконтролируемо подавались навстречу Малфою. Он не мог противостоять желанию с силой проникнуться в него еще глубже. Толчки становились все сильнее, движения все агрессивнее. Малфой вгонял свой член на всю длину. Стиснув зубы от скручивающей, бушевавшей в нем похоти, граничившей с безумием, Поттер вдруг сильно выгнулся, и с губ его сорвалось глубокое и протяжное «Аа-ах…». По телу прошли стремительные конвульсии. Драко тут же горячо и сильно выплеснулся внутри любовника, сжимая его пульсирующий оргазмом член.  
Тихое поттеровское «ах» действовало на него не хуже любого возбуждающего либидо зелья. Напрягшиеся мышцы живота, закинутая назад голова, открывающая мускулистую шею, только подхлестывали его желание. Он ощущал себя почти богом. Он мог изыскано дразнить, болезненно наказывать и щедро дарить наивысшее наслаждение. Мог довести гриффиндорца до настоящей истерики в получении накатывающего волнами острого наслаждения, граничащего с обмороком. Поттер как губка впитывал в себя все без остатка, его сильное тело становилось сверхчувствительным от прикосновений Малфоя. Драко еще раз подивился добровольной покорности, почти жертвенности Поттера. Если Драко в такие моменты решил бы убить его, то тот бы принял смерть со счастливой улыбкой на губах.  
Драко никогда бы не смог сказать, откуда он знает и умеет делать такие вещи. Опыта у него не было никакого. Хогвартские подружки в счет не шли. Такие же неопытные, как и сам Драко. Астория вообще была девственной, когда он женился на ней. Со жрицами любви встретиться не довелось. Не до них было. С Люциусом разговоров на эту тему не возникало. Специфические журнальчики и книжки опыта не давали. С Гарри же это получалось само собой. Сознание отключалось, и оставались только ощущения. Обостренные, почти болезненные и в то же время запредельно восхитительные. Они заставляли исчезать внешний мир. Заполняли его, заставляли трепетать каждую клеточку тела. Ему казалось, что он остро чувствует каждый волосок на своем теле и каждый дюйм кожи. Это было фантастически. Оргазмы его были глубоки, остры и порой многократны. И эти ощущения дарил ему только Поттер.

***

 

Астория волновалась. Конечно, не сходила с ума. Драко, бывало, подолгу не появлялся в общей гостиной или столовой. Но она знала, что он в поместье. Теперь же он постоянно отсутствовал дома. Они так и не разговаривали. Она ужасно сожалела о своем поступке. Теперь ей казалось, что она была чересчур жестока. Да, ее муж был в тот момент неадекватен. Но это не повод применять к нему такое заклятие. Она безрезультатно ждала вестей. Характер у ее мужа был всегда холоден. Да и то, через что он прошел, легкости в общении не добавляло. Многие черты характера Малфоя ей совершенно не нравились. Тем не менее она любила его своей выдуманной любовью. Придумывала для него оправдания и сама же верила в это.  
Многие ей завидовали. Слизеринский Принц достался ей. Астория, так же как и многие на ее факультете, заглядывалась на блондина. Смотрела ему в рот и восхищалась им. Но, в отличие от других, на старших курсах она уже знала, чьим мужем он будет через пару лет. Однажды на каникулах отец сообщил ей об этом. Девичье сердце встрепенулось и замерло. Воспитание не позволило ей прыгать и хлопать в ладоши. Она лишь легко улыбнулась и согласно опустила голову.  
\- Да, папа.  
Отец склонился к ней и сухо поцеловал в лоб. Это была прекрасная партия. Малфои и Гринграссы вели общий бизнес. Что Люциус, что Гринграсс-старший шагу бы не ступили, не просчитав всю выгоду от такого союза. У Гринграссов было две дочери, Дафна и Астория. Почему родители выбрали ее, девушка не знала. Да и не хотела. Зачем? Все и так замечательно. Целый год она витала в облаках, ожидая самого главного события в своей жизни. Свадьбу с Драко Малфоем.  
С первой завистью она столкнулась в лице своей сестры Дафны. Они чуть не подрались из-за этого. Мать вмешалась вовремя. Пристыдив обеих, заявила, что для Дафны найден другой, не менее достойный жених. Любопытству девочек не было предела, но тогда они большего не узнали. В итоге Дафна вышла замуж за очень известного французского принца. Он действительно был принц. Род его корнями уходил так далеко, что многие считали его чуть ли не происходящим от самого Мерлина. Однако Астория не завидовала. Драко был, по ее понятиям, красивее, понятней и роднее. И имя Астория Малфой звучало куда лучше. В общем, для нее все было идеально. У нее была идеальная свадьба. Идеальное платье. Идеальный жених. И идеальное свадебное путешествие в фешенебельный сассекский Брайтон. У нее самые теплые отношения со свекром и свекровью. Она идеальная невестка. Она подарила им внука и наследника.  
С рождением Скорпиуса многое изменилось. Мальчик вытеснил из ее сердца Драко. Она целиком и полностью посвятила себя ребенку, практически забыв о его отце. А что было думать о взрослом самостоятельном мужчине, когда у тебя на руках такой ангелок, который нуждается в тебе и твоей материнской заботе. Она любовалась им дни и ночи напролет. Внешне сын очень походил на своего отца. Та же белизна и тонкость кожи. Светлые, почти белые волосы, большие серые глаза. Астория не сомневалась, что у нее растет великолепный красавец. Второй Слизеринский Принц и не меньше. То, что Скорпи будет учиться на Слизерине, у нее даже не вызывало сомнения. Он будет лучшим на своем факультете. Он будет прекрасно учиться, зарабатывать высшие баллы и обязательно играть в квиддич. Она наймет ему лучшего тренера, и ее сын будет чемпионом. Ах, Мерлин, ее семью ждет блестящее будущее.  
Драко.  
Тут ее грезы прерывались, потому что как раз тут все было непонятно. Драко изменился. Он всегда был слегка отчужден, но сейчас она просто не узнавала его. Что происходило в западной части Малфой-Мэнора? Куда исчезал ее муж на много дней? С кем проводил свое время? Почему практически перестал общаться с ней? Почему он стал агрессивен?  
Вопросов было много. Ей бы очень хотелось поговорить с мужем. Но, во-первых, не позволяла гордость, а во-вторых, она просто боялась его. Его реакции. Боялась вновь оказаться униженной. Надо было использовать тот момент, когда Драко сам приходил к ней с извинениями. Надо было открыть дверь и поговорить. Но гордость и испытанное унижение были больше ее. Теперь было слишком поздно. Драко вообще не появлялся дома. Что теперь делать, она не знала. Мысль о том, что у Драко кто-то появился, все больше занимала ее ум. Сердце сжималось от ревности. В это не хотелось верить, но факты говорили сами за себя. Кто ее соперница? Вопрос не давал покоя и, как червь, точил ее с утра до ночи.  
Наконец, Астория решилась посетить западную часть и посмотреть своими глазами, что там происходит. Она с осторожностью ступила на территорию мужа. Сырость и темнота сразу окружили ее. Эта часть разительно отличалась от той, где жила она. Ей было непонятно, почему Драко ничего не меняет здесь. К чему лелеять свое ужасное прошлое? Женщина шла по темным гулким коридорам, и ей казалось, что ее окружают призраки Пожирателей. Она поежилась от холода. Как же здесь неуютно.  
Первым делом она вошла в спальню. То, что постель не расправлялась много дней и ночей, было понятно с первого взгляда. Несмотря на то, что домовики следили за чистотой в замке, спальня казалась заброшенной. Астория прошла в гардеробную, взмахнула палочкой, включая освещение. Она внимательно оглядывала вещи мужа. Казалось, что все находится на своих местах. Но это было не так. Многие вешалки были пусты. В основном на месте висела вся официальная одежда, костюмы для работы в Министерстве и несколько повседневных вещей. Она отодвигала ящики с бельем и неприятно понимала, что его практически нет. Не хватало любимых рубашек, свитеров и брюк. Не было и маггловской одежды. Все джинсы, футболки, рубашки и толстовки, в последнее время столь обожаемые ее мужем, тоже отсутствовали. У нее закралась страшная мысль, что Драко уже бросил ее.  
Она в бессилии села на край кровати. Что теперь делать? Что, если это действительно так? Астория бросилась в ванную. Нет его любимого парфюма. Но очищающие зелья, душистые гели и пены, принадлежности для бритья остались на местах. Полотенца и толстый халат тоже висели на своем месте.  
Все было непонятно и странно. Она вышла из ванной, оглянулась, будто искала ответы на свои вопросы. Подумав, прошла в бывший кабинет Люциуса. Но там все оставалось без изменений. Как будто хозяин только что вышел по делам и скоро вернется. Она пошла в библиотеку. Ее сразу привлек огромный фолиант на столе. «Древняя история», - прочитала она. Книга была заложена в нескольких местах. Она по очереди открывала страницы с закладками. «Докельты», «Древние ритуалы», «Знаки и их значения». Эти заголовки ничего не говорили ей. Она нашла еще несколько книг по демонологии и древним ритуалам. Книгу толкования снов. Большой альбом с рисунками всех известных воинов и магов. Несколько страниц записей, сделанных рукой Драко. Толкование знаков, литографии узоров кельтских друидов. Ничего, что бы дало ответы на ее вопросы. Она не припоминала, чтобы Драко интересовали такие вещи. Он мог просиживать в библиотеке долгие вечера за интересной книгой, но в основном он гонял на метле. Она часто видела в окне, какие пируэты выделывает ее муж в небе. Сердце ее замирало от восторга и страха. Она ужасно гордилась им. Все было так хорошо до сегодняшнего момента. Так что же произошло, и где сейчас ее муж?  
Астория вышла из библиотеки. Голова раскалывалась от вопросов. Она призвала домовика.  
\- Скажи, как давно отсутствует хозяин дома?  
\- Неделю, хозяйка.  
\- Он совсем не появлялся за это время?  
\- Совсем, хозяйка.  
\- Он ходит в Министерство? - вопрос скорее был задан себе, чем домовику. Откуда эльфу знать об этом?  
\- Не могу знать, хозяйка.  
\- Где же он пропадает? - задумчиво произнесла Астория, покусывая нижнюю губу.  
Эльф осторожно подошел к ней, заглянул в лицо большими грустными глазами.  
\- Он всегда аппарирует в Лондон.  
\- В Лондон? - Астория внимательно посмотрела на эльфа.  
Опять этот Лондон! Значит, искать надо там. Мерлин, ну почему это должно было случиться с ней? Она почему-то безоговорочно поверила в наличие соперницы в Лондоне. Сжала кулаки и губы. Ладно, Драко Малфой, посмотрим, кто кого бросил и кто в конце будет смеяться!

***

 

Белое римское такси ждало их у входа в гостиницу. Немолодой полноватый итальянец сверкнул зубами: «Benvenuti, del signore!»**. Резво распахнул перед ними двери. Мужчины уселись на заднее сидение, подтянув отглаженные до ломкости брюки. Они были одеты в одинаковые черные костюмы и белоснежные рубашки, и только галстуки на них были разного цвета. Оба чрезмерно волновались. Особенно Гарри. Ему как-то не доводилось еще встречаться с представителями священного анклава. Драко же когда-то возили в Ватикан знакомиться с великой культурой. Но это было очень давно, и он мало что помнил из той поездки.  
Машина резво взяла старт с места и понеслась по улицам Рима. Чем ближе они подъезжали к центру, тем тесней становилось на улицах от машин, скутеров и людей. Чем чаще они останавливались, тем чаще их водитель высовывался в окно, бурно жестикулировал и громко ругался. Из темпераментной речи итальянца Драко улавливал некоторые знакомые слова и ухмылялся. Гарри сидел, нахмурившись, постоянно поглядывая на часы на запястье.  
\- Черт, я не учел пробки. Надо было раньше выезжать, - тихо произнес он, вытягивая шею и поглядывая вперед.  
\- Успеем, - ответил Драко и поправил узел галстука.  
Они ехали к магической части Ватикана. Им предстояла встреча с Хранителем. Ее организовал Arma dei carabinieri. Римский Аврорат, другими словами. Информация, которую затребовал по делу Гарри, оказалась закрытой и требовала непосредственной встречи.  
\- Почему нельзя было аппарировать? - Драко рассматривал толчею за окном медленно движущейся машины.  
\- Куда? В толпу магглов?  
\- К Хранилищу.  
\- Туда аппарации невозможны. Только пешком.  
\- Крепко охраняют, - задумчиво произнес Драко.  
\- Более чем. Там такие охранные вязи, за столетие не распутаешь.  
Наконец, такси доползло до кованой ограды, за которой, над другими строениями, высился огромный купол храма Святого Петра. Гарри расплатился с водителем такси, и они быстрым шагом направились вдоль по улице.  
Гриффиндорец сверился с фрагментом карты, пришпиленным на обложке папки, и утвердительно кивнул головой.  
\- Нам сюда.  
Они нырнули в узкий проулок. Суета, крики и шум улицы практически не долетали сюда. Их обступали сырые каменные стены. Чем больше они углублялись в проулок, тем теснее он становился. Они почти касались плечами стен, когда перед ними возникла неприметная дверь. Гарри взялся за кольцо и стукнул несколько раз. Они не слышали, но точно знали, что где-то в глубине двора или дома, куда они сейчас войдут, раздался сигнал. Их ждали, потому что дверь практически сразу распахнулась, и на порог вышел римский карабинер в черно-красной форме.  
Гарри и Драко протянули свои волшебные палочки. Карабинер забрал их и жестом пригласил войти. Мужчины прошли через магический турникет, который просканировал их до костей.  
\- Seguimi***, - карабинер опять сделал приглашающий жест, и они последовали за ним.  
Изумлению и восторгу их не было предела. Вокруг была роскошь в полном смысле этого слова. Огромные светлые залы с фресками гениальных художников, витиеватое золото и натуральный камень обступали со всех сторон. Мужчины вертели головами в разные стороны, успевая только узнать то или иное произведение искусства. Шаги их гулко раздавались под сводами расписных потолков, казавшихся парившими высоко в небе. С портретов в золоченых рамах им кивали их Святейшества, короли и великие полководцы. Пройдя через помпезную анфиладу залов, карабинер свернул на лестницу и стал спускаться вниз. Здесь уже не было такой роскоши. Стены были окрашены в ровные цвета, и на них висели современные лампы с белым дневным светом. Карабинер подошел к лифту, где их ждал уже швейцарский гвардеец в яркой сине-желтой форме с огромным красным плюмажем на каске.  
\- Prendere****, - карабинер передал палочки, отсалютовал и отправился обратно.  
\- Welcome Status Civitatis Vatican*****, - на латыни произнес он и широко улыбнулся. - Прошу за мной, - продолжил на чистом английском. Поттер и Малфой натянуто улыбнулись. Обстановка явно не расслабляла. Они вошли в лифт, который их опять просканировал. Через пару десятков секунд двери вновь открылись, но уже на другом этаже. Движение лифта было настолько незаметно, что мужчины не могли с определенностью сказать, в какую сторону они двигались.  
\- Прошу, - гвардеец пригласил их пройти по коридору, устланному бесшумной мягкой дорожкой. Они вошли в небольшой уютный холл. За высокими окнами раскинулся Рим с охристыми крышами и улицами, пропадающими посреди светлых стен домов. Значит, лифт поднял их высоко вверх. В кадках у окон стояли раскидистые пальмы, на полу лежал узорчатый ковер. В нишах стояли глубокие и удобные кресла в тон цвета стен и ковра. Было прохладно и тонко пахло цитрусами. Навстречу им вышел высокий мужчина в черном строгом костюме.  
\- Нанзайо Мансини. Я буду вашим сопровождающим.  
\- Поттер. Малфой. - Они по очереди пожали крепкую руку.  
\- Как добрались, джентльмены?  
\- Все отлично.  
\- Это хорошо. Монсеньор Делросарио примет вас чуть позже. Могу я предложить вам напитки?  
\- Да, пожалуй, кофе.  
\- Прекрасно. Прошу, присядьте.  
Нанзайо указал на кресла, чудесным образом уже вставшие в середине холла вокруг кофейного столика, на котором появились три чашки с ароматнейшим напитком. Они уютно расположились в мягких креслах и взяли чашки.  
\- Прошу простить нашу предосторожность, но свои палочки вы получите, только выйдя из этих стен. Сейчас ваша магия полностью заблокирована.  
\- Что ж, мы понимаем, - кивнул Гарри. Драко тоже кивнул, хотя без своей палочки он чувствовал себя беззащитным.  
Кофе был превосходен. Драко пытался определить его состав, но это, видимо, был еще один секрет Ватикана.  
\- Пытаетесь распознать наш кофе? - улыбнулся Мансини, ставя чашку на стол.  
\- Это так очевидно? - вопросом на вопрос невежливо ответил Малфой. Ему не нравилось здесь.  
\- Нет, но все наши гости так делают.  
\- Вы всех угощаете одним и тем же?  
\- По желанию. Азиаты предпочитают чай. Американцы соки или газированные напитки. Европейцы почти всегда кофе.  
\- Так в чем секрет? - Малфой сделал еще глоток и тоже поставил чашку на стол.  
\- Никакого секрета. Это кофе с пряностями. Лимон, апельсин, корица, сахар с коньяком. Немножко того, немножко другого и voilà. - Итальянец негромко засмеялся.  
\- Исчерпывающе, - процедил Драко.  
Гарри незаметно пнул его туфлю под столом. Но Драко даже бровью не повел. Поднялся из-за стола, подошел к окну и стал разглядывать город. Гарри с Нанзайо продолжили разговор на самые нейтральные темы.  
Вдруг Мансини резко поднялся и посмотрел на дверь, которая через пару секунд открылась, и в холл вошел монсеньор Делросарио. Гарри тоже поднялся, Малфой быстро подошел к ним.  
\- Прошу простить меня. Неотложные дела. Очень рад вас видеть. - Он протянул руку, и Гарри с Драко по очереди прикоснулись губами к кольцу с черным камнем.  
\- Нанзайо, ты пока свободен. Я позову.  
Итальянец склонил голову и, развернувшись, вышел из холла.  
\- Я думаю, надо приступить к делу. Прошу в мой кабинет.  
Он жестом пригласил их к себе.  
Кабинет был изыскан и в то же время очень скромен. Массивный стол, стулья, стеллажи с книгами. Огромный старинный глобус в углу. Сам монсеньор был довольно молод и подтянут. В нем чувствовалась военная выправка. Темные прямые, с легкой сединой на висках, волосы зачесаны назад. Прямой нос, высокие скулы и твердая линия губ и подбородка говорили о непростом характере этого человека. Он явно не брезговал физическими упражнениями. Его образ мало соответствовал привычному образу служителя церкви. Одет был в полагающуюся ему по статусу форму. На груди приколот орден Пия IX, кавалером которого он являлся.  
Цепкий взгляд темных глаз быстро пробежался по застывшим фигурам англичан.  
\- Прошу.  
Они сели за круглый стол возле окна. Монсеньор расположился спиной к свету, в то время как Поттер и Малфой сели к нему лицом. «Умно», - подумал Драко, откидываясь в кресле и закладывая ногу на ногу. Чувствовал он себя не в своей тарелке. Малфой уже порядком подзабыл, что такое официальный прием с высокими рангами. После войны чистокровные стали жить намного скромнее. Гарри же волновался еще больше. Он постоянно поправлял узел галстука, одергивал манжеты рубашки и кусал губы.  
\- Прежде я бы хотел уточнить некоторые детали вашего дела, мистер Поттер.  
\- Да, монсеньор.  
\- Можете ли вы назвать точную дату, когда обнаружили знаковый труп?  
\- Да. Двадцать первого декабря прошлого года.  
\- Зимнее солнцестояние. Самая длинная ночь в году. Понятно. Расскажите, как вы обнаружили его.  
\- Это был срочный вызов. Его нашли местные жители и были сильно напуганы. Мой отряд отправился туда. Сразу обнаружили следы темной магии. Вообще, все подробно описано в отчете. Мне добавить нечего.  
Делросарио качнул головой.  
\- Вспомните. Это очень важно. Вы трогали его руками?  
Гарри заметно сглотнул, сосредотачиваясь.  
\- Да. Я помню. Я присел рядом на корточки, взял его за подбородок и попытался повернуть голову к себе, чтобы заглянуть в лицо. Но труп уже сильно окоченел, повернуть голову было невозможно.  
\- Вы трогали голой рукой?  
\- Нет, я был в перчатке. А какое это име...  
Мужчина сделал предостерегающий знак рукой, и Гарри осекся.  
\- Вы нарушили основное правило. Ничего не трогать руками. Это стало вашей роковой ошибкой, мистер Поттер.  
\- Ошибкой? Что вы имеете в виду? - Гарри напрягся. Замотанный множеством одновременных дел, он просто в тот момент даже не подумал об этом.  
\- Вас преследуют странные сны? Я бы сказал, кошмары? И как давно снился последний?  
Гарри мельком переглянулся с Малфоем.  
\- Снятся. Последний... не помню, может, пару месяцев назад.  
\- Это хорошо.  
Монсеньор кивнул головой, пожевал губами, что-то обдумывая.  
\- Что вы знаете об Ассирийском Жреческом Ордене?  
\- Ничего. - Гарри удивленно поднял брови.  
\- А вы? - Он обратился в сторону Малфоя.  
\- Так же, ничего.  
\- Ясно. Полагаю, в Хогвартсе неглубоко изучают демонологию?  
\- В общем, да. У нас только основные знания.  
\- Проблема налицо. Жаль, что ваше Министерство не уделяет должного внимания таким вещам и не прислушивается к нашим рекомендациям. Ну, не об этом речь. Итак.  
Мужчина сел поудобней в кресле.  
\- Я сейчас вам кое-что покажу, - он взмахнул палочкой, и буквально из воздуха материализовалось несколько свитков. Он разложил их возле себя. - Только не прикасайтесь к ним. - Стал раскатывать по очереди, один за другим. - Скажите, это вы видите в своих снах?  
Гарри и Драко наклонились над пергаментом. На нем было какое-то клыкастое слюнявое чудовище, разевающее безгубую пасть и скребущее когтями землю.  
Гарри отрицательно покачал головой. Мужчина моментально скатал свиток обратно, запечатал его, и тот сразу исчез. Он взял второй. На нем было что-то аморфное, дымоподобное, из которого вытягивались то ли руки, то ли щупальца, и внутри этого нечто сверкали два желтых глаза.  
\- Нет.  
Свиток был тут же запечатан и дематериализован.  
Делросарио раскатал третий, и Гарри в ужасе отпрянул от стола. Со свитка замахивался огромной окровавленной секирой тот самый рогатый воин из его кошмаров. Реальный, как никогда.  
\- Ясно, - резко произнес мужчина и так же моментально скатал пергамент. Через секунду на столе уже ничего не было.  
\- Кто это? - задал вопрос Малфой. Все рисунки, что он изучал до этого времени, не походили на этот.  
\- Имя его нам, к сожалению, неизвестно. Это демон высокого уровня. Мы его зовем Охотник. Он преследует выбранные жертвы.  
\- Выбранные... жертвы? - Гарри потер ладонями побледневшие щеки.  
\- Да. Объясню проще. Когда вы дотронулись до трупа, он «считал» информацию о вас. Вы стали следующим. На подбородке трупа, который вы трогали, был знак?  
Гарри опять кивнул.  
\- Эти знаки расположены очень правильно. Невозможно дотронуться до трупа, не задев один из них. Это как датчики, метки, как хотите их называйте. И они связаны между собой. Дотронувшись, вы активировали их, заявив о себе. Охотник увидел вас. Теперь он будет преследовать жертву, пока не получит ее.  
\- Что значит - «пока не получит»?  
\- То и значит. Пока он в пути, но когда он вас настигнет... то есть вы будете принесены в жертву. Жертву темным силам. Затем на вашем теле жрецы тоже сделают подобные знаки, и вы станете своего рода приманкой, ловушкой для других. Как угодно.  
\- А причем здесь Жреческий Орден? Там были знаки, похожие на кельтские, только запись неверная. - Малфой вновь откинулся в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу.  
\- Это, как и труп, тоже ловушка. Своего рода обманка. В Англии это будут кельтские знаки, а в Японии нечто, похожее на иероглифы, где-нибудь в России - старославянские знаки. Должно создаваться впечатление о том, что вы что-то знаете. Вам это знакомо, и вы сможете разгадать загадку. Так скрываются следы. Как далеко вы продвинулись в своих расследованиях, господа? Что выяснили за столько времени?  
Гарри и Драко молчали. Никак они и никуда не продвинулись. Они только запутались в версиях и догадках.  
Делросарио по очереди посмотрел каждому в глаза и понимающе покачал головой.  
\- Просто и старо, как мир.  
\- Но там был крест. Очень похожий на кельтский.  
\- Это тоже обман. Этот крест - старый портал. Его довольно давно уничтожили. И кстати, хорошо, что Охотник сейчас идет дальними путями. Если бы тот портал был активным, то, скорей всего, мы бы с вами сейчас не разговаривали.  
Гарри побледнел еще больше и оттянул узел галстука.  
\- Получается, что жертвой мог бы стать любой, кто просто дотронулся до трупа? - Драко задумчиво водил пальцем по подбородку.  
\- Да. Никакой особой избирательности. Им просто нужна живая человеческая кровь.  
\- Но почему именно таким способом? Почему нельзя просто пойти и принести жертву? Фанатиков сколько угодно. И кстати, они добровольно бы пожертвовали собой. - Малфой начинал злиться. Почему-то служитель Ватикана раздражал его. То ли манерой общения, то ли тем, что в его словах не было никакой надежды.  
\- Думаете? Основная масса фанатиков понятия не имеет, с чем сталкивается. Это слепцы. Жертва фанатика не даст никакого результата. Здесь иной магический путь. Один из сотни ритуалов служения. Жертва должна сама себя выбрать. На нее должен пасть выбор Судьбы, хотя она может и не знать об этом. Однако этот аспект уже не имеет значения. Жертва выбрана. Поэтому демон сперва приходит во сны. Опустошает человека. Разрушает сознание и физические силы. Забирает веру и надежду. Человек сначала приходит в отчаяние, потом слабеет, потом перестает сопротивляться и смиряется. Жертва готова. Так подготавливается ритуал замещения души. Очень сложный и длительный.  
\- Но вы же сами сказали, что фанатики не знают, куда суются! Гарри тоже не знал!  
\- Мистер Малфой, ваш друг не фанатик, он не предлагал свою душу. Он чистая жертва, выбранная самой Судьбой. Недаром по ее следу идет Охотник. Это охота за душой. У фанатиков другая душа, кровь, другая энергетика, если хотите. Они бесполезны для этого ритуала.  
\- Бред какой-то, - буркнул Малфой, меняя позу в кресле.  
\- Для непосвященных - бред. Для жрецов - служение. Многое в жизни кажется нам бредом. Многое нам кажется непонятным. То, что мы не в состоянии объяснить по незнанию, списывается на неизвестность. Мы видим только то, что понимаем. Только то, что хотим видеть. Остальное кажется нам рассыпанным пазлом с отдельными, не связанными между собой частями.  
В кабинете повисла тишина.  
\- Вы сказали, Охотник сначала приходит во снах. Значит ли это, что демон придет в реальность? - спросил Гарри.  
\- Это самое страшное, что может случиться. Раз вы нашли труп того несчастного, значит, демон уже был здесь. Получил свою плату. Но вот новая ловушка. Мне непонятно одно: почему так часто? До этого демон не появлялся несколько лет.  
\- Кто такие жрецы, монсеньор? - шепотом произнес Гарри, растягивая узел галстука. Ему было трудно дышать.  
\- Я расскажу, что знаю. Но на самом деле даже наши знания очень скудны. Они собирались тысячелетиями по крупицам. Как во многих тайных обществах, знания передаются устно. Никаких записей, рисунков, книг и так далее. Все, что мы знаем, это то, что Ассирийский Жреческий Орден насчитывает не одну тысячу лет. Это закрытое общество высшего уровня, созданное для служения Князю Тьмы. Об обществе практически ничего не известно. Орден появился задолго до Рождества Христова и даже задолго до Римской Империи. Некоторая часть общих знаний взята из саргонской библиотеки Ашурбанипала. Некоторая из других источников. До появления в мире Великого Мерлина Орден тесно сотрудничал с магглами. Есть легенда, что часть волшебников не разделила взгляды великого Мерлина. Произошел раскол. Небольшая группа людей ушла в Неизвестное. Возможно, они и стали основателями Ордена в том виде, о котором мы знаем по сей день. Известно только, что происхождение Орден ведет от магглов-шумеров. А как вы знаете, их культ строился на почитании духов. Современный Орден образовывает замкнутый круг со строжайшими законами. Жреческое достоинство наследственное. Они имеют священный Кодекс, нарушение которого карается смертью. Я не буду вам рассказывать историю Ордена. Она очень долгая и довольно запутанная. К тому же в ней много вымысла, который допустили сами же жрецы. Известно только, что они в совершенстве владеют магией. Возможно, им подвластны все, заметьте - все темные заклинания. Жрецы давно на службе у Темных Сил. Они проводят сотни темных и жестоких ритуалов. Человеческая жизнь и душа - это своего рода монета. Сами жрецы свои души держат в неприкосновенности. Надо полагать, в данном случае в клане родился ребенок и его душу должны заместить другой. Но это моя гипотеза. Я ничего не могу утверждать. Факт лишь в том, что демон опять призван в наш мир.  
\- Они могущественны. У них есть власть. Чем они занимаются, кроме темной магии? - Драко прищурился. Ему очень хотелось пересесть в другое место.  
\- Разумеется. Прямых доказательств, конечно, нет. Но косвенных достаточно. От них зависят все правительства мира. Они определяют многие земные события. Перевороты, войны, эпидемии и многое другое. Но власть не самоцель. Они служат. Только служат Князю. Они наемники Князя. И они уравнивают Добро и Зло. Перекосов быть не должно, иначе мироздание рухнет, а вместе с ним погибнет и Орден.  
Хранитель замолчал. Он сидел, откинувшись в кресле, и наблюдал за обоими гостями. Гарри напряженно думал, упершись взглядом в пространство перед собой. Сцепив пальцы в замок и закусив нижнюю губу. Малфой, откинувшись в кресле, поменяв только закинутую ногу и слегка наклонив голову вперед, тоже думал.  
\- Можно избежать этого жертвоприношения? Можно ли с ними договориться? - внезапно произнес слизеринец, вскидывая глаза на итальянца.  
Гарри встрепенулся и тоже посмотрел на Хранителя.  
\- Избежать жертвоприношения? Теоретически - да. Практически... Я не помню таких случаев. Договориться с ними невозможно. Орден не поддерживает никаких внешних контактов. Никто не знает, где он находится. Никто не знает лиц жрецов.  
\- Значит, теоретически все-таки возможно? - Малфой выпрямился и в упор посмотрел в глаза мужчине напротив.  
\- Вера - великая вещь.  
\- Можно поподробней?  
\- Со своей стороны я могу вам обещать только Охранное зелье. Выпив его, вы сможете какое-то время удерживать Охотника на расстоянии. У зелья эффект смазанного следа. На какое-то время демон теряет вас из виду. Но это временная мера. В больших количествах зелье смертельно.  
\- Сколько времени у нас в запасе?  
\- Трудно сказать. Может, день. Может, месяц, а может, и год. Многое зависит от самого человека. От силы его сопротивления случившемуся. Чем чаще и четче ваши сны, тем ближе к вам Охотник. Тем вероятней его появление в реальности.  
\- А если не спать?  
\- Сколько вы так продержитесь? - мягко спросил Делросарио, заглядывая Гарри в глаза. - Зелья вас не спасут, только оттянут неизбежное.  
\- Что же мне делать?! - Голос непроизвольно сорвался, и Гарри в волнении сжал пальцы.  
Хранитель поднялся из кресла. Малфой и Поттер тоже вскочили на ноги. Делросарио подошел к огромному глобусу и легко качнул сферу пальцами.  
\- В Иордании есть некий старый маг. Не спрашивайте, кто он. Я не вправе отвечать на этот вопрос. Он очень сильный волшебник.  
Хранитель покачал сферу, отыскивая что-то на ее поверхности.  
\- Да, вот. Иордания, - он приложил палец к точке на карте. - Его силы настолько велики, что многие просто обходят его стороной. Он не белый, не серый и не темный маг. Но ему подвластно многое. Он неподкупен, ибо имеет все, что пожелает. Не водит дружбу и не враждует ни с кем. Это одиночка. Он может помочь вам, но может и отказать. Решения его зависят от глобальности проблемы для человека.  
\- Куда уж глобальней, - тихо сказал Малфой, поглядывая на бледного Поттера.  
\- Не скажите, молодой человек. У него свое видение жизни и смерти. Я напишу письмо в Иорданию. Вам помогут выйти на этого человека, но дальнейшее я не могу вам гарантировать. Если он согласится, то проведет ритуал обрывания следа. Если нет... Я очень сочувствую вам, мистер Поттер. К сожалению, в некоторых вещах мы абсолютно бессильны. Мой вам совет - не отчаивайтесь. Испробуйте все. Чем больше вы сопротивляетесь, тем меньше становитесь жертвой. Это отдаляет Охотника. Это дает вам шанс выжить. Ищите выход.  
\- У моей подруги есть Маховик времени. Я могу вернуться в тот день и все изменить!  
\- Ни в коем случае, мистер Поттер. Это совершенно другой уровень магии! Маховик просто не сработает. Или сработает не в вашу пользу. Такие ловушки, как правило, защищены от подобного рода волшебства. Не рискуйте. Поезжайте в Иорданию. Попытайтесь убедить старого мага помочь вам. И не чувствуйте себя жертвой. Не подпускайте демона к себе. Сопротивляйтесь. Это как раз в ваших силах.  
\- Спасибо вам за информацию и совет, монсеньор. - Гарри слегка поклонился. Так же сделал Малфой. Хранитель опять протянул им руку, и они по очереди коснулись губами кольца.  
\- Вас известят, когда вы сможете прибыть в Амман.  
\- Да, монсеньор.  
\- Удачи вам, мистер Поттер. Надеюсь когда-нибудь еще увидеть вас. Живым и здоровым. Мистер Малфой, всего хорошего.  
Мужчины дошли до дверей кабинета. В холле их опять встретил улыбчивый Мансини, который довел их до лифта, где опять ждал гвардеец. Весь обратный путь прошел в тягостном молчании. Только оказавшись на шумной улице, Малфой дал волю своим эмоциям, врезав кулаком по каменной кладке стены. Боль прошила до мозга. Слизеринец взвыл, тряся кистью руки, разбрызгивая кровь с содранной кожи. Но боль на какое-то время заглушила чувство безысходности и отчаянья. Гарри же без сил привалился спиной к стене, сняв пиджак, галстук и расстегнув ворот рубахи. Запрокинув голову, в бессилии несколько раз стукнулся затылком. С тоской посмотрел в высокое, чистое небо. Он был полностью подавлен разговором с Хранителем.  
\- Ладно, Поттер, не кисни. Слышал, что сказал святоша? Поедем в эту чертову Иорданию и будем упрашивать старика.  
\- Драко, я только одного понять не могу. Почему я с рождения должен кому-то все время противостоять?! Это карма, что ли? Наказание? За что?  
\- Не знаю. Скатайся к Трелони, может, она тебе расскажет чего-нибудь интересное.  
\- Я ж серьезно, Малфой.  
\- Так и я серьезно. - Малфой хмыкнул, потом обнял Поттера за шею. - Пошли хоть пасты поедим. Говорят, она у них тут вкусная.  
\- Как ты можешь сейчас думать о какой-то пасте, Малфой? Мне сейчас никакой кусок в горло не полезет.  
\- Поттер, а чего ты так поверил-то ему? Он сам признался, что мало чего знает. С чего ты взял, что все будет именно так?  
\- Ты видел свиток! А там это... - Гарри издал горлом какой-то хлюпающий звук.  
\- И что? Не паникуй раньше времени. Тебе еще никто ничего не сказал определенного. - Малфой похлопал Поттера по плечу. - Пошли, и перестань зацикливаться на этом.  
Гарри пожал плечами, и они не спеша отправились в центр города.

***

 

Молодая женщина в раздумьях ходила по комнате. Прошло еще два дня, а вестей от ее мужа все так и не было. Осторожно навела справки. Малфой в Министерстве не появлялся. Большего ей не сказали. Сердце ее тревожно сжималось. В голову закрадывались самые страшные мысли, но она отбрасывала их. Не раз посылала сову к Драко с запиской, но птица почему-то возвращалась обратно без ответа. Она не находила хозяина. У Астории сложилось впечатление, что на Драко наложено заклятие ненаходимости. Это было странно, но еще больше это пугало. Зачем бы это понадобилось ему? В голову лезли всякие мысли о том, что муж опять связался с Пожирателями. Вступил в какое-нибудь темное общество. Это было страшно тем, что для поднадзорного такое преступление каралось пожизненным заключением в Азкабане. Если не ужасней - смертью. Астория не находила себе места и все чаще склонялась к мысли обратиться к профессиональной ведьме за помощью. Стыд жег изнутри. Рассказывать о сложившейся ситуации было неприемлемо. Признать себя брошенной женой было невыносимо. Гордость и воспитание не позволяли ей выплакаться на плече подружек, пожаловаться родителям или устраивать истерику дома. Пару раз она аппарировала в Лондон с надеждой узнать что-то большее, но все безрезультатно. Она ходила в магической части, заглядывая в бары и лавки в надежде случайно увидеться с Малфоем. Но встретить человека в таком городе просто так было нереально. Ей вообще было невыносимо ходить одной по улицам. В их кругах так не принято. Замужняя леди в публичные места должна выходить только в сопровождении мужа. Ей пришлось воспользоваться Оборотным зельем, от которого невероятно тошнило. Зельевар она была никудышный, не то что ее муж, поэтому времени на такие прогулки у нее было немного. Опасаясь разоблачения, она быстро аппарировала домой. Вывод напрашивался сам собой. Без помощи ведьмы не обойтись. В темных переулках магической части таких водилось немерено, но Астории нужна была профессионалка, да к тому же умеющая держать язык за зубами. Женщина собралась с духом. Нужно было купить порцию качественного Оборотного зелья и найти подходящую ведьму. Она хлопнула в ладоши, призвав эльфа. Дала распоряжения по зелью и потребовала узнать, кто из нынешних ведьм является самой сильной и самой порядочной. Отпустив слугу, она ничком бросилась в мягкие подушки дивана и тихо заплакала. Не о такой жизни мечтала она, выходя замуж за Драко Люциуса Малфоя.  
\-----  
Примечания:  
* Diorama - Friends We Used To Know (Remixed By Frozen Plasma).  
** Добро пожаловать (итал).  
*** Следуйте за мной (итал).  
**** Принимайте (итал).  
***** Добро пожаловать в государство Ватикан (лат).


	8. Chapter 8

Старенький джип трясся по каменистым кочкам в сторону Иорданской долины. Было очень холодно. Создавалось впечатление полного одиночества в этом бескрайнем мире. Солнце еще не взошло, но восточный край неба уже розовел, все больше освещая скалистый ландшафт. Песок после ночного серого цвета постепенно окрашивался во все оттенки розового, сиреневого и терракотового. Бурая пыль окутывала машину. Въедалась в кожу и волосы. Лица их до половины были укрыты платками, но это мало спасало. В ушах до сих пор звучали заунывные призывы муэдзина к утреннему азану, раздававшиеся с минарета на окраине Аммана.   
Столица встретила их ночной россыпью огней и горячим ветром, дующим из пустыни. Воздух, казалось, был пропитан тяжелыми запахами фруктов, пряностей и пылью. Таксист довольно долго торговался с Поттером и все равно проехал самой длинной дорогой. Часа через полтора доставил их в гостиницу в центре города. Гриффиндорец, чертыхнувшись, расплатился. «С арабами надо уметь торговаться», - язвительно изрек Малфой. «Вот и торговался бы сам!» - огрызнулся Гарри, пряча свое портмоне за пазуху пиджака. Малфой в ответ только высокомерно вскинул бровь. С него хватит и того, что он последнее время постоянно оказывается среди магглов.   
У них оставалось часа два на сон, принятие душа и незатейливый завтрак из местных лепешек и чудеснейшего кофе. Перед рассветом за ними прибыл водитель, который должен был отвезти их в деревню бедуинов в пустыне Вади Рам. Там мужчин будет ждать проводник, с которым им предстояло отыскать старого мага.   
Поттер опять пользовался всем маггловским, тщательно избегая магических кварталов. На вопрос Малфоя, почему так, странно и долго молчал. Или бросал краткое «Так надо». Слизеринец злобился - он терпеть не мог всякого рода недомолвки. Его все чаще посещали тревожные мысли о том, что он ничего не сказал дома. Астория, наверно, там с ума сходит. Каждый раз обещал себе с ближайшей магической почты отправить ей сову с объяснениями, но так ничего и не получилось.   
Три дня они проторчали в Риме. Исходили весь центр вдоль и поперек просто так, ожидая известий от Хранителя. Гарри был молчалив и напряжен. Он много курил и много думал. Малфою с трудом удавалось отвлечь его от тяжких мыслей. Только секс их по-прежнему оставался безудержным и жестким, почти жестоким, на грани помешательства или извращения. Как будто каждый раз для них был последним.   
Джип трясло и мотало во все стороны. Водитель не обременял себя аккуратностью вождения. Они подпрыгивали на сидениях, сталкивались локтями, плечами и коленями, крепко вцепляясь во все, что помогало удержаться на местах. На вопрос, долго ли им ехать, водитель ответил только: «Иншаа-лла»*. Малфой в очередной раз спросил об аппарации, но Поттер только бросил резкое «Нет». Драко это основательно взбесило, и он решил, что при первой же возможности вытрясет из гриффиндорца всю правду. Любым способом. А сейчас приходилось терпеть тряску и надеяться, что скоро все закончится.  
Солнце постепенно поднималось над горизонтом, все больше освещая долину. Их взорам открывался совершенно фантастический вид. Малфой засмотрелся по сторонам, даже забыв про тошнотворную тряску машины. Они мчались по каменистому бездорожью. Вдали поднимались невысокие дюны в утренней дымке. Виднелись небольшие рощицы низких кустарников. Солнце все больше раскрашивало пустыню в разные цвета. От белого, бледно-розового до кирпично-красного. Пару раз они видели стоянки бедуинов, их верблюдов и овец. И везде - песок и камень. От созерцания пейзажа Драко отвлек голос Поттера - тот вцепился в плечо водителя и отчаянно кричал:  
\- Ассеф!.. Мин фадлак**… Остановитесь! Стоп!  
Водитель оглянулся, осклабился и дал по тормозам. Малфой от резкой остановки чуть не вылетел головой на переднее сидение.  
\- Ты чего? - он с тревогой посмотрел в побелевшее лицо Гарри.  
\- Шукран***… - Поттер слегка хлопнул водителя по плечу и на негнущихся ногах стал выбираться из джипа. Как только он завернул за машину, его вырвало. Малфой тоже вылез, быстро обошел кругом и заглянул в бледное лицо Гарри.  
\- Тебе плохо? Укачало?  
\- Не знаю... - трясущимися губами прошептал Гарри, прижимая руку к желудку.   
\- Воды?  
Тот отрицательно покачал головой, привалившись к пыльному боку машины, и глубоко задышал носом. Малфой вздохнул и, засунув руки в карманы, задумчиво глянул на Поттера. Водитель высунулся в окно и что-то спросил по-арабски. Малфой пожал плечами.   
\- Понимаешь его? - он качнул головой в сторону араба.  
\- Не очень, но, кажется, спросил, можем ли мы ехать дальше.  
\- А мы можем?   
\- Пять минут, - Гарри склонился, уперев руки в колени и успокаивая дыхание. Его не могло укачать, он прекрасно справлялся с метлой и тяжелым мотоциклом. Он не мог отравиться в гостинице, потому что ел с Малфоем одну и ту же еду. Значит, причина была в другом. Он не хотел допускать мысли о том, что это действует ритуал жрецов, запущенный в его сторону. Нужно было как можно быстрее отыскать мага. Умирать в мучениях он не собирался. Отдышавшись и немного походив, он решительно полез обратно. Малфой запрыгнул рядом, и джип снова рванул дальше по камням.

***

 

Эльф принес фиал с зельем и, поклонившись, отдал его в руки Астории.  
\- Хозяйке надо обратиться к Космине. Она самая надежная и сильная ведьма.  
Женщина кивнула головой и отпустила домовика.   
Она решилась пойти на этот шаг, и она сделает его. Астория с трудом вытянула крышку фиала. Зелье противно и густо затекло в горло. Она подавила приступ рвоты и через несколько минут аппарировала в Лондон.

***

 

\- Девочка, ты действительно хочешь знать всю правду? - старая ведьма посасывала длинный мундштук трубки. Астория сидела напротив нее за столом, на котором лежала пока не тронутая колода старых волшебных карт.  
\- Да, Космина. Я хочу все знать.  
\- Все знать невозможно. Даже я не знаю всего. Иногда лучше жить, не зная чего-то.  
\- Я люблю его и хочу знать, что происходит.  
Ведьма, прищурившись, посмотрела на женщину, сидящую напротив.  
\- Ты не боишься?   
\- Космина, не томите. Я все решила. Скажите мне всю правду.  
\- Хорошо, - ведьма аккуратно положила трубку в пепельницу, взмахнула палочкой, зажигая магическую свечу на столе, и взяла колоду в морщинистые руки.  
Она долго тасовала колоду, что-то шепча на непонятном Астории языке. Потом стала раскладывать карты по две и по три. Долго смотрела на расклад, потом взглянула на клиентку.  
\- Что ты хочешь узнать, милая?  
\- Все! Где он, с кем, что делает?  
Ведьма вновь взяла свою трубку и не спеша раскурила.  
\- Задавай вопросы. Я отвечу.  
\- У меня есть соперница? - выпалила Астория самый больной вопрос, крутившийся на языке.  
\- С ним нет рядом женщины.  
Она облегченно вздохнула. Значит, подозрения ее были напрасны. Драко не изменяет ей.  
\- Где он сейчас? Почему не приходит домой?  
Ведьма пристально смотрела ей в лицо, иногда неглубоко затягиваясь и выпуская из сухих губ тонкую струю дыма.  
\- Я вижу его в дальней дороге. За пределами этой страны.  
Астория удивленно вскинула брови. За пределами страны? Да как так? Он поднадзорный, ему запрещено выезжать куда-либо дальше поместья.  
\- Вы ошибаетесь. Этого не может быть. Он бывший Пожиратель. Он поднадзорный.  
\- Я знаю, кто он, девочка. И я не ошибаюсь.  
\- Но как такое возможно? Как он мог пересечь границы без разрешения Аврората? Его бы задержали еще в каминном зале.  
\- Он летел маггловским самолетом.  
\- Что?! - удивлению Астории не было предела. Драко - и магглы? Да это просто сумасшествие. Старая ведьма просто выжила из ума и несет какую-то чушь.  
\- Простите, но я не верю вам, - она сжала тонкие кулачки. Ведьма разочаровала ее. Зря потраченное время и галлеоны.  
Ведьма только усмехнулась.  
\- Ты задаешь вопросы. Я отвечаю на них. Не за этим ли ты пришла ко мне?  
\- Да... но вы говорите невероятные вещи. Я не могу в это поверить.  
\- Если ты не веришь мне, то зачем тогда пришла?  
Астория поджала губы.  
\- Задавай свои вопросы, девочка. И поверь, я не ошибаюсь.  
\- С кем он тогда?  
\- С ним темноволосый парень. Я вижу их вместе. Они едут куда-то на маггловском автомобиле.  
Астория покачала головой. Нет, она нисколько не верила колдунье. Зря она пришла. Женщина поднялась с места.  
\- Космина... простите, но я не могу в это поверить. Вот вам за труды, и большая просьба… никому ничего не говорите.  
Ведьма с сожалением посмотрела на Асторию, потом молча кивнула головой. Астория положила на край стола два золотых галлеона и, развернувшись, вышла из дома старой колдуньи. Прямо с крыльца она аппарировала обратно в замок.  
Ведьма смахнула монеты в мешочек, убрала его в складки юбки и стала смотреть на карты. Лицо ее хмурилось по мере того, что она видела в них. Потом взяла одну из карт, поднесла к глазам. «Темноволосый, у тебя трудный путь», - положила карту обратно, перевернув рубашкой вверх. Потом взяла вторую карту и усмехнулась. «А ты сам выбрал свою дорогу, светловолосый», - положила карту сверху на первую, так же перевернув рубашкой вверх. Затем посмотрела на оставшиеся на столе карты. Вздохнула и собрала колоду обратно. Убрав ее в старинную шкатулку, ведьма задула свечу.

***

 

Астория прогуливалась с сыном в саду. Визит к ведьме ее не удовлетворил нисколько. Она напряженно раздумывала над ответами. Одно ее, конечно, очень утешило. У нее нет соперницы. Это хорошая новость. Но вот Драко и магглы, да еще и какая-то поездка в другую страну… Глупость. Не такая уж ведьма и сильная, если не может видеть очевидных вещей. Однако что-то в словах старухи могло быть правдой. Драко постоянно аппарировал в Лондон. С чего она взяла, что это была только магическая его часть? Среди одежды мужа в последнее время действительно было много маггловских вещей. Но это мало что означало. У нее тоже есть такие вещи. Что с того? Не всегда же ходить в тяжелых платьях в пол! Надо признать, что маггловские вещи гораздо удобнее для носки. И все-таки то, что ее муж связался с магглами, было невероятно. И что за темноволосый парень рядом с ним? У Драко нет друзей и никогда не было. Может, это Забини? Но ведьма сказала не «темнокожий», а именно «темноволосый». Может, заслать сову к Забини? Но что она спросит? Где мой муж, и не катаетесь ли вы где-то вместе за пределами страны? Смешно. Блейз, конечно, не поднадзорный, он может свободно пересекать границы. Но Драко? Да и что Блейз подумает? Может, спросить у Нарциссы? Астория машинально сорвала цветок с куста. Нет. Малфои так далеко, что вообще вряд ли в курсе событий. Они, конечно, регулярно обменивались совами, но все их письма тщательно проверялись Авроратом. Драко или его родители не могли списываться о таких вещах. Все равно не сходилось. Почему совы самой Астории прилетали обратно без ответа? Драко не мог игнорировать их. Птицы просто не находили его. Значит, он все-таки под заклятием ненаходимости. Теперь понятно почему, если он действительно как-то попал в другую страну. Но с другой стороны, тогда в Малфой-Мэнор в поисках Драко уже обязательно нагрянули бы из Аврората. Но никто за эти почти две недели не беспокоил Асторию. Все опять запуталось.  
Она взяла сына за руку и отправилась обратно к дому. Почему бы ей не вспомнить уроки профессора Трелони и самой не посмотреть, что происходит? В конце концов, она такая же ведьма!   
Дома Астория достала свой хрустальный шар, поставила его на стол и сосредоточилась на своих мыслях. Шар показал ей незнакомую местность. Много песка и камня. Скалы. Чужое нещадное солнце, выжигающее землю вокруг. Астория в ужасе откинулась на спинку стула. Старая ведьма была права. Драко находился за пределами Англии.

***

 

К полудню они прибыли на место. Затерянная деревенька оседлых бедуинов. Три шатра посреди пустыни и десяток верблюдов. Араб-водитель на ломанном английском объяснил, что они приехали. Мужчины кое-как вылезли из машины. Ноги дрожали от напряжения. Тело ломило после продолжительной тряски. На зубах хрустел песок. Они побросали пыльные рюкзаки на землю и озирались по сторонам. Никто их не ждал и не встречал. Кочевники поднялись со своих мест, издали с любопытством разглядывая путников. Никто из них подойти почему-то не решился. Неутомимый водитель переговорил с ними, попил воды из предложенного кувшина и махнул рукой своим бывшим пассажирам. Он залез обратно в свой разбитый джип и резко дал по газам. Развернулся и, поднимая тучу пыли, помчался в обратную сторону.  
Драко, оглядевшись вокруг, почувствовал непреодолимое желание рвануть назад. Причем не важно, каким способом - магическим или по-маггловски. Поттер присел на свой рюкзак, достал сигариллы и закурил. Его больше не мутило. Наоборот - голова была ясной. Словно тряска поставила съехавшие мозги на место. Малфой тоже сел рядом и затянулся.  
\- Ну и? - мрачно произнес он, смотря Гарри в глаза.  
\- Что? Сейчас покурим и пойдем к ним. Надо говорить со старейшим. Черт его знает, где искать этого мага. Мы даже не знаем, как его зовут.   
Поттер вытер рукавом пыльное лицо. Задача предстояла трудная.  
\- Они магглы? - спросил Драко про кочевников.  
Гарри утвердительно кивнул головой.  
\- Поттер, вот то, что ты псих, - это аксиома. Но что ты упорствуешь в своем сумасшествии - неопровержимый факт. Какого черта все происходит таким образом? Почему нельзя аппарировать? Почему нельзя пользоваться палочкой? У меня впечатление, что мы бежим от кого-то. Может, уже хватит разводить муть?  
Гарри настороженно зыркнул в сторону Малфоя. Выкинул окурок.  
\- Давай выясним по делу. Потом поговорим.  
Он хотел подняться, но Малфой с силой надавил ему на плечо.  
\- Сядь! - рявкнул он. - Хватит меня за нос водить! Говори: что происходит? Ни за что не поверю, что ты сунулся в эту дыру только из-за Ордена.  
Гарри коротко сглотнул. «Скажи правду. Скажи!» - нашептывал внутренний голос. Поттер беспокойно почесал запястье руки. Его обуревали самые противоречивые чувства. Ложь его угнетала, а правда казалась убийственной. Если сказать Малфою правду? Схлопотать по лицу будет самое простое. Самое ужасное будет, если Драко в ярости аппарирует обратно домой.  
Если Малфой бросит его? Черт возьми, это проклятое «если»!   
Сказать надо хоть что-то. Дать хоть какие-то объяснения. Он и так поступает подло, подставляя шею Малфоя. Да не «подставляя», а уже подставил.   
\- Драко, - негромко начал он. - Я не хочу, чтобы Министерство знало, где мы.  
\- Не понял? - Драко удивленно вскинул бровь.  
\- Ну, не хочу и все. Долго рассказывать. Разругался я с ними по-крупному. Ты не подумай. Дело не в тебе... - он запнулся. - Дело во мне...  
Малфой вздернул губу.  
\- Интересно, что ты такого сказал, что теперь по-заячьи удираешь от них? Поттер! Ты ли это?  
Гарри скривился. Смотреть в глаза Малфою он не смел. Страх переполнял его душу. Страх за себя и за любовника.  
\- Ничего такого… просто много и безудержно орал. Короче, хамил и сквернословил. Дошло до угроз.   
\- О?! - Малфой удивленно поднял бровь. - Причина? Должна же быть причина твоих… твоего… идиотизма?  
Малфой теперь с любопытством разглядывал серое от пыли беспокойное лицо Поттера.  
\- Да никакой особой причины. Так, по работе. По этому делу… Да как-то все в кучу.  
\- Ты очень вразумительно объясняешь. Только смысла я так и не уловил.  
\- А ты и не улавливай! Нет тут никакого смысла! - вспылил Гарри. - Просто надо, чтобы все улеглось. Никак не хочу напоминать о себе. О нас.  
\- Может, к тебе Legilimens применить?  
Гарри насмешливо хмыкнул.  
\- Примени, - спокойно сказал он.  
Малфой долго и молча смотрел куда-то в висок гриффиндорцу. Это было глупо. Occlumency Поттера сам Снейп учил. А Малфой не настолько силен, чтобы пробить эту защиту.   
\- Ты все равно лжешь, Поттер. Почему? - уже спокойней произнес Драко.   
Ярость угасала, оставляя место раздражению и злости.  
Почему он многое стал прощать гриффиндорцу? Почему бы не сжать пальцы на шее Поттера и не выдавить правду? Драко представил свою руку на горле любовника. Острый кадык упирается в ладонь, а под пальцами живо трепещет горячая вена. Мысль сама перескочила с выяснения правды на другую, с правдой не связанную.   
Чертов-чертов Поттер!   
Почему тебя хочется трахнуть прямо посреди этой пустыни на глазах у грязных магглов? Какой магией ты владеешь?!  
Драко сморгнул. Скрипнул зубами. Гарри провел ладонью по лицу, будто смывая пленку недавнего разговора.  
\- Пошли к ним, - не глядя в сторону Малфоя, сказал он и поднялся, подхватив за лямку свой рюкзак.  
После долгих переговоров и выяснений на арабском языке и языке жестов их пригласили в мадаф - отдельный шатер для дорогих гостей. У обоих возникло непреодолимое желание воспользоваться палочкой и обустроить жилище привычной мебелью и удобствами. Малфой стиснул зубы, бросив злобный взгляд на Поттера. «Потерпи», - процедил тот в ответ. Их накормили хумусом и лепешками. Угостили кофе, сваренным прямо при них и специально для них. В шатре было нежарко и сумрачно.   
Малфой растянулся на матрасе, застеленном козьими шкурами, и закинул руки за голову. По телу разливалась усталость. От сытной еды клонило в сон. Решив, что здесь, в конце концов, не так уж плохо, Драко закрыл глаза. Гарри присел рядом, опять достал пачку и закурил.  
\- Долго нам здесь торчать? - не открывая глаз, спросил слизеринец.  
\- Не знаю. Подождем день-два. Потом решим, что дальше делать. Проводник все равно должен объявиться.  
Малфой лениво приоткрыл один глаз. Протянул руку к Поттеру, пошевелив двумя пальцами. Гарри затянулся и передал сигариллу Драко. Сняв куртку, лег рядом с ним.   
С недавних пор это стало их неким ритуалом. Не спеша выкуренная на двоих сигарилла давала ощущение единения между ними. Для обоих это означало прощение явных и скрытых обид, недомолвок и ссор. Малфой сам установил этот ритуал. Почему? Он и сам бы хотел знать. Многое в отношениях с Поттером происходило само по себе и не поддавалось никакой логике. Может быть, он наконец начинал становиться собой? Настоящим. Начинал принимать себя таким, какой он есть? И это не казалось ему чем-то противоречивым. Наконец перестать преодолевать барьеры, возводимые годами перед собой.

***

 

Драко проснулся оттого, что что-то било в бок. Он повернул голову. Поттер то ли спал, то ли находился в небытии. Зубы были сжаты так сильно, что свело мышцы лица. Он исступленно стискивал побелевшими кулаками шкуру, на которой они уснули.  
Малфой сел и тряхнул мужчину за плечо.  
\- Проснись!  
Никакого результата. Поттер выгибал спину, словно кто-то ломал ему позвоночник, закидывал голову и продолжал содрогаться.  
\- Гарри! Проснись! - Драко схватил его за плечи и с силой тряхнул. Поттер по-прежнему не реагировал. Дыхание его было поверхностным, свистящим и частым.  
\- О, че-е-ерт!  
Драко вскочил, схватил Поттера в охапку и прижал к себе.   
Словно зачерпнул лед из зимней реки.  
\- Проснись! Проснись, Гарри! - с силой затряс он любовника.  
Под одеждой чувствовалось одеревеневшее тело. Паника просочилась под кожу, свернулась под ложечкой в тугой липкий ком. Рогатый? Уже здесь? Драко взвыл. Он не знал, что делать. Отбросил Поттера обратно на шкуру и стал бить по щекам. «Очнись, Поттер! Очнись!» - отчаянно повторял он, хлеща того по лицу. Голова моталась из стороны в сторону, но Гарри не просыпался. Громко всхлипнув, Малфой вдруг резко наклонился и прокусил Гарри губу. Кровь блестящей каплей выступила на посиневшей коже. Он опять сграбастал Поттера и в ужасе с силой прижал к себе.  
\- Поттер! Сволочь! Проснись! - он яростно сжимал руки, словно хотел переломить тело пополам.  
\- Отт-пп... - дробный лязг зубов за ухом. Разжав сведенные руки, Малфой отшвырнул Гарри от себя.  
\- Фуу-у... - облегченно и шумно выдохнул он. – Я думал, все, конец.  
Гарри продолжало безостановочно трясти. Но он уже разжал сведенные судорогой пальцы и попытался подняться. Драко помог ему сесть. Стиснул в ладонях голову, заглядывая в подернутые мутной пеленой кошмара глаза.  
\- Что это было?! Рогатый?  
Гарри старался справиться с собой, мелко качнул головой, пытаясь выдавить что-то членораздельное.  
\- Замерз? - Драко взял его ладони в свои. Они были холодные, как у мертвеца. С силой потер, согревая. Аккуратно положил Гарри на спину, накинул толстое одеяло.  
\- Плевать мне на твое Министерство, Поттер, - с этими словами он наколдовал чашку крепчайшего горячего сладкого чая с коньяком. - Пей, - поднес ее к поттеровским губам. Зубы громко стукнулись о ее край. Гарри сделал пару глотков. Малфой взмахнул палочкой, и тело гриффиндорца окутала легкая дымка согревающего заклинания. Через несколько минут Гарри окончательно пришел в себя. Драко молча сидел рядом, с тревогой вглядываясь в бледное лицо. Взяв любовника за руки, легонько растирал его ослабевшие пальцы. Гарри на секунду зажмурился, вздохнул и выпрямился.  
\- Живой? - Драко отпустил руки. - Что снилось?  
\- Дай закурить, - хрипло попросил Поттер.  
Малфой достал пачку, вытянул две сигариллы, раскурил обе. Гарри глубоко затянулся. Драко ждал.  
\- Мне страшно, Драко, - тихо произнес Гарри.   
\- Ты Волан-де-Морта не боялся, а тут… - Драко с трудом натянул полуулыбку. Сердце сжалось.  
\- Там было другое. У меня были друзья. Был Дамблдор. Был Хогвартс. Лорда я знал, почти как себя. Волан-де-Морт был... живым. И я не боялся, я знал, что нужно делать. Здесь порождение Тьмы. Я бессилен! Я до смерти боюсь его! Я не знаю, что мне делать!  
Драко сжал челюсти.   
\- Не смей сопли распускать! Помни, что говорил Делросарио!  
Гарри покачал головой. Придавил окурок о стенку пиалы из-под чая. Непрошеные слезы сверкнули в глазах.  
\- Все бессмысленно! Я устал! Смертельно! Надоело! Мне надоела эта бесконечная и бессмысленная борьба с самим собой! Не хочу! Не хочу! Слышишь?! Ничего не получится! Он убьет меня! Убьет, как барана...  
Звонкая пощечина откинула Гарри назад. Он ошалело вытаращил глаза, непроизвольно схватившись за щеку.  
\- Рехнулся? – тихо, зло и с вызовом спросил Малфой. - Еще?  
Гарри опустил глаза. В ушах стоял звон.   
Малфой умел поставить все на свои места. Как всегда.  
\- Поттер! Смотри мне в глаза! - потребовал слизеринец. - Смотри, сволочь! Или огребешь еще больше!  
Гарри поднял голову. Злость вдруг разобрала его.  
\- Малфой! Я задолбался получать от тебя по лицу! Иди к черту! - звонко выкрикнул он.  
Малфой сверлил взглядом расширенные до черноты зрачки Поттера, готовый в любую секунду пресечь новый приступ истерики. Гарри шумно дышал, не мигая, смотрел в сторону.   
\- Ты не понимаешь... Я словно живу под Tiero Demento. Я устал. Выдохся! Понимаешь?!  
\- Поттер... - предостерегающе подал голос слизеринец. Гарри замолчал, вытер ладонями глаза. Долго смотрел куда-то в сторону. - Хороший мальчик, - помолчав, усмехнулся Малфой и поднялся на ноги. - Поднимай свою сладкую задницу и пошли на воздух. Нечего мне тут истерики устраивать!   
Он махнул палочкой, залечивая прокушенную губу и убирая следы пощечин с Гарриного лица.  
\- Не пользуйся палочкой, - вяло попросил Гарри.  
\- Поцелуй хвосторога в зад, Поттер, - спокойно ответил Драко, убирая палочку в рукав куртки. Паника сжимала его сердце. Хранитель предупреждал, что так будет. Но как уберечь от этого Гарри?

***

 

\- Отец Даниэль... - Делросарио быстрым шагом вошел в кабинет.  
\- Вы просили аудиенции. Прошу, - кардинал жестом пригласил сесть в кресло напротив себя.  
Хранитель сел, напряженно выпрямив спину.  
\- Я читал ваш доклад по делу Ордена. Надо сказать, что в этот раз дело обстоит более правдоподобно, чем в других случаях.  
Делросарио склонил голову.  
\- Однако вы же понимаете, что это очередной блеф?  
Хранитель вскинул глаза.  
\- Нет, монсеньор. В этот раз все не так. Охотник Свитка узнал Жертву. Ошибки быть не может. Я еле успел свернуть его. Он уже слишком близко. Парень не справится с этим сам.   
\- Он маг?  
\- Да, но вы же понимаете, что здесь совсем другое. Я надеялся, что вы разрешите мне…  
\- Джеронимо, - мягко, но требовательно перебил хранителя кардинал, - я знаю, чего вы хотите. Ваша цель - хранить, а не воевать. А это - не ваше дело.  
\- Не мое дело? Я думал, что у Ватикана вообще нет «не наших дел». Это демон! И наша святая обязанность - защищать. Парень скоро будет видеть его! А вы сами знаете, что это значит! Демон войдет во врата. Он будет здесь! У нас нет права ждать и снова упустить шанс. Может быть, мы не уничтожим его, но еще одну дверь в этот мир запечатаем. Я уверен. У жрецов в этот раз ничего не получится. Дайте же мне еще одну возможность вмешаться! Не позвольте быть очередной жертве!  
\- Не надо напоминать мне о наших обязанностях! И ваша цель - Святая Католическая Церковь, как называют ее магглы, и охрана ее тайн! Однажды вы уже вмешались. И, надо сказать, неудачно.   
\- Но отец...  
\- Делросарио. Вам прошлого мало? Я не собираюсь потакать вашим прихотям. Или вам больше заняться нечем? Тогда я вам найду занятие.  
Кардинал поднялся из-за стола. Кровь схлынула с лица. Хранитель тоже резко встал. Сердце гулко бухало в груди. Он сжал кулаки и челюсти.   
\- Займитесь своими обязанностями, Джеронимо.  
\- Да, кардинал, - подняв голову и резко развернувшись, Делросарио быстрым шагом покинул кабинет.  
\- Никогда его не видел таким, - сидящий за столом помощник кардинала поднял голову от бумаг.  
\- Проблема Делросарио в том, что он никак не может решить, кто он - воин или Хранитель.

***

 

Джеронимо Делросарио, Главный Хранитель Тайн и кавалер ордена Пия, быстро бежал по лестницам архива. Мантия громко хлопала по щиколоткам. Воротничок жал горло. Злость и раздражение терзали душу. Он предполагал такой исход разговора. И все-таки надеялся. Неужели кардинал настолько слеп? Или просто хочет держать дерзкого Хранителя в стороне? Но почему? Неужели прошлый неудачный опыт так повлиял на кардинала?   
Да, тогда он с группой воинов самонадеянно пытался остановить Охотника. Не получилось. И жертву не спасли, и людей потеряли. Он сам-то чудом уцелел. И все же…  
Еще на пороге кабинета, увидев двух магов-англичан, он понял, что не сможет остаться в стороне. У них слишком большие проблемы и слишком мало времени, чтобы решить их. Решить, оставшись в живых. Ведь выпал шанс! Выпал. И его надо использовать! И не важно как. Да, приманка. Да, ловля на живца! Не до выбора. Скоро осеннее равноденствие. Для Ордена это время собирать урожай. Урожай не должен быть собран. Цепь жертв должна быть оборвана. Во что бы то ни стало!   
Найдут ли они мага вовремя? Опередит ли демон? Поможет ли старый колдун? Выдержит ли путь сам молодой англичанин?  
Слишком много вопросов.   
Он спустился в самый подвал. Приложил ладонь к магическому ключу-сканеру. Тяжелая дверь беззвучно отошла в сторону. Джеронимо скользнул внутрь. То, что он задумал, - преступление. Но ему не впервой нарушать священные запреты. По-другому он не умеет. Если его схватят, то предадут суду и суровому наказанию. Возможно, пожизненному, а может, и хуже...  
Но у него нет другого выхода. Он должен помочь.   
Хранитель резко остановился, уставившись перед собой. Он воин. Несмотря на то, что на нем сутана служителя и жизнь его мирно протекает в тихих подземельях архива. Да. Все верно. И теперь он многое знает. Он не зря потратил столько времени на расшифровку книг по древней магии. Все это время он изучал и думал, как можно остановить этого демона. Учел прошлые ошибки. Теперь он сможет помочь. Теперь все должно получиться.  
Джеронимо Делросарио прежде всего служит Свету. Он воин. Был. Есть. И останется. До последнего.  
Кивнув своим мыслям, он быстро продолжил свой путь.  
Как у Хранителя у него есть привилегии, и теперь он воспользуется ими. Порт-ключи, защитные зелья и мощнейшие артефакты. Он заберет их с собой. В конце концов, они призваны служить людям, а не лежать в магических сейфах за семью печатями.   
Сборы Делросарио были недолгими. Через пятнадцать минут он выходил из здания, коротко кивнув головой швейцарцу. Хранителя никогда не останавливали для проверки, а как обмануть магические сканеры, он хорошо знал.

***

 

\- Явился, - зло бросил Драко, сидя на пороге мадафа и от нечего делать подкидывая в руке камушки. В плывущем мареве пустыни к стоянке не спеша подходил верблюд с седоком на спине.   
Жара плавила не только мозг. Казалось, плавились даже кости. Они одурели от этой жары, от ожидания и неизвестности. За два дня они безрезультатно излазили все окрестности, пытаясь найти хоть какие-нибудь знаки или зацепки, где искать чертова мага. Выкурили несметное количество сигарилл и переругались в клочья. Драко требовал от Гарри правды о своей свободе. Поттер или отмалчивался, или срывался. За что получал от Малфоя, но и в долгу не оставался. Один раз их даже разнимали кочевники, растаскивая в стороны, как двух сцепившихся одичавших котов.  
\- Слышишь, Поттер? Кажется, прибыл наш проводник, - полуобернувшись, громко сказал Драко.  
Гарри ничком лежал на шкурах. Уткнув лицо, сцепив челюсти и закрыв глаза. Ну, прибыл, и что с того? То ли безвыходность, то ли ожидание, то ли жара сделали его совершенно безучастным. Он не реагировал.  
\- Поттер! - раздраженно крикнул Малфой, оборачиваясь в сторону гриффиндорца.  
\- Слышу, - буркнул Гарри, продолжая лежать.   
Малфой поднялся на ноги, стряхнул с походных штанов пыль и вошел внутрь.  
\- Гарри, - он присел рядом, тряхнул за плечо. - Прекрати сходить с ума. Ничего не случилось и не случится. Мы найдем старика и способ договориться с ним. Ну перестань.  
Драко зацепил пальцем край полосатой поттеровской футболки, задирая ее вверх, и коснулся кожи обветренными губами. Прижался колючей щекой, просовывая руки под живот любовника и обнимая его. Гарри вздрогнул и шумно вздохнул.  
\- Малфой, я - полный дурак, - тихо и обреченно сказал Поттер, не поворачивая головы. - И нет мне никакого прощения. Пусть уж этот демон прикончит меня, и все закончится.   
Драко поднял голову и пристально посмотрел в лохматый затылок.   
\- Ну-ка повернись ко мне, золотце гриффиндорское, - Драко выпрямился, дернул Гарри за петлицу на поясе штанов. - Не люблю с затылками разговаривать.  
Гарри перевернулся на спину, потом сел.   
\- Давай-ка все по порядку. - Малфой за подбородок повернул лицо Поттера к себе. Гарри вздохнул, подтянул колени, обнял их руками.  
\- Если ты вернешься домой, я пойму.   
\- Мерлин! Как меня утомили твои тайны… Ты две недели петляешь, как заяц, скрываясь от своего дурацкого Министерства. Что произошло? - Малфой сел напротив, подвернув под себя ногу, и приготовился слушать.  
\- Влип я, Драко, как муха в дерьмо. И тебя туда же втянул… - Гарри вытянул зубами сигариллу из пачки и закурил.   
Говорил он не торопясь, равнодушно, будто рассказывал историю про малознакомых людей. Драко слушал молча. По мере рассказа ощущая, как мир плотно сжимается вокруг него, готовый раздавить его, как вытащенную устрицу из раковины.  
Гарри замолчал, тоскливо уставившись в проем шатра, где солнце продолжало палить землю. Если Малфой решит убить его - пусть. Если демон явится прямо сейчас - пусть. Теперь уже все равно.  
Драко сжал виски и зажмурился.  
\- Поттер... о чем ты только думал? – тихо, с отчаянием в голосе спросил Драко.  
\- О тебе, Малфой. О тебе. Только вот… вышло все коряво. Я даже «Прости» не решусь тебе сказать. - Гарри затянулся и откинулся на подушки за спиной. - Драко, я приму… любое твое решение.  
Он сглотнул подкативший к горлу ком. Затушил окурок и опустил руки, готовый ко всему. К крикам, ругани, драке. Даже к Непростительному. Тоска не отпускала его. Хотелось, чтобы все скорее закончилось.  
Драко поднялся, прижав ладонь ко лбу. Мысли, как обезумевшие птицы, панически метались и сталкивались в голове. И он так же панически пытался ухватиться хотя бы за одну.   
\- Говорил мне отец - не связывайся с гриффами. От них одни неприятности. - Драко ходил туда-сюда, потирая грудь, словно она у него болела. – Так нет же! Я связался не просто с гриффом, я связался с Поттером - ходячей квинтэссенцией всех несчастий! - он наконец перестал мотаться в пространстве и тяжело сел обратно на шкуру. Помолчал, глядя куда-то перед собой. - Я такой же дурак, как и ты, Поттер. Это нас не только сближает, это нас роднит, мать твою!  
Гарри молчал, исподлобья разглядывая взбешенного и одновременно растерянного слизеринца.   
\- Мне надо выпить. Я ни черта сейчас не соображаю и... дальше не хочу соображать. А морду твою гриффиндорскую я всегда успею разукрасить. Вот только переварю все, что ты тут мне понарассказывал… И отымею, как последнюю шлюху! Так что не расслабляйся!  
Малфой вскочил, взмахнул палочкой, поймал из воздуха бутылку с виски и вышел из шатра.  
Гарри молча проводил его взглядом. В душе все также было муторно, но он все же почувствовал некоторое облегчение. Теперь Малфой знает все. И что бы ни случилось с Поттером, Малфой знает, где взять вторую половину документов. Знает, что делать с ними. Теперь слизеринца невозможно застать врасплох.   
Гарри не стал оригинальничать. Вздохнул, наколдовал себе такую же бутылку виски, свинтил крышку и приник губами к горлышку.

***

 

Джеронимо сидел в маленькой кофейне «Lavazza» и ждал гостя. Это было последнее, что он должен был сделать, прежде чем воспользуется камином в Ватикане и окажется на месте. Не то чтобы он был не уверен в себе или нуждался в совете старого друга. Обратной дороги уже нет. После всего, что произойдет, его уже не допустят ни к должности, ни к Архиву. Он даже не знал наверняка, чем все задуманное может закончиться для него. Напоследок ему просто захотелось поговорить по душам. Должность накладывала на него определенный отпечаток. Молчание давно стало частью его жизни. Но именно сегодня он испытывал странную потребность выговориться.   
Порт-ключи спрятаны, зелья переправлены через надежный источник. Аппарацию, конечно же, отследят, но он знает, как правильно скрыться от слежки. Мужчина погладил внутренний карман куртки, где был спрятан защитный артефакт. Вещь дорогая и редкая.   
В обычной одежде его вряд ли можно было принять за священнослужителя. Он не привлекал ничьего внимания.   
\- Как ты? - чья-то ладонь легла ему на плечо.  
Джеронимо поднял глаза и улыбнулся.  
\- Привет, - он пожал протянутую руку.   
Гость присел напротив за столик и щелкнул пальцами, привлекая внимание официанта. Когда тот принес чашечку кофе и горячие булочки, удобно расположился на стуле.  
\- Что сейчас делаешь?  
\- Я не знаю. Ничего, - Джеронимо улыбнулся, пряча глаза за чашкой, которую поднес к губам.  
\- Э-эй! Я же вижу. Что-то случилось? Говори.  
\- Лео, ты же знаешь: мое дело - хранить тайны. Но, кажется, я не хочу их больше хранить.   
Он помолчал, поглаживая пальцем тонкую ручку чашки. Лео был его старым и проверенным другом, с которым они еще служили в Святом Войске. Именно после краха с Охотником их отряд распустили, и Лео ушел со службы. Джеронимо остался. Он считал, что в провале виноват больше всех. Ведь это он был инициатором изгнания демона и защиты жертвы. Остался служить еще и потому, что, вопреки неудаче, поклялся свести счеты с этим духом тьмы. Этот демон, который стал частью его самого и которого следовало обязательно уничтожить. Только оставшись в рядах службы, он мог получить доступ к древнейшим источникам знаний, при помощи которых теперь он намерен был победить.  
\- Охотник здесь.  
Гость напрягся. Резко откинулся на спинку стула, словно защищаясь от услышанных слов. Веселость на лице уступила место тревожной сосредоточенности. Он поерзал на стуле. Кашлянул.  
\- И в этот раз я не дам им закончить дело. Это не месть. Это мой долг.  
\- Давай поподробней.  
Хранитель кивнул и рассказал все, о чем знал.  
\- Сам понимаешь, кардинал сразу перекрыл мне воздух.   
\- Типично для Ватикана. Не выпустить ничего из своих стен.   
\- Лео. Я аппарирую в пустыню. Они не знают, с чем столкнутся. Найти мага сложно. Еще сложней попросить помощи, в которой он может отказать. Демон может опередить. Я, правда, дал им охранные зелья, но сам знаешь. Проку от них мало.  
Мужчина помолчал.  
\- Парень уже измотан и слаб. Я читал его досье. В жизни ему сильно досталось. Помнишь в Великобритании войну с Темным Лордом лет десять назад? О ней писали все газеты.   
Собеседник, сидящий, напротив молча кивнул головой.  
\- Так вот, это и есть тот мальчик, который уничтожил Темного Лорда.  
Мужчина прищурился, пощелкал пальцами, вспоминая.  
\- Паркер?  
\- Поттер.  
\- Точно. Со шрамом.  
Делросарио кивнул головой.  
\- Думаешь, что не совпадение?  
\- Я уже ничего не думаю. Совпадение или нет, я знаю только одно: теперь он не справится. С ним его приятель. Чистокровный. Довольно сильный маг. Только сам знаешь, ничем тут не поможет. А зацепить и его может.   
\- Отговаривать тебя бессмысленно. - Лео помолчал, поправил салфетку под блюдцем. - С чем пойдешь?   
Хранитель перечислил все, что смог забрать из хранилища.  
\- Недурно. Пожалуй, тебя предадут анафеме только за то, что ты спер все это у них.  
\- Это не самое страшное. Лишь бы не повесили, - горько усмехнулся Джеронимо в ответ.  
\- Не те времена, мой друг. Но ты все же опасайся, - Лео грустно улыбнулся. Помолчал, постукивая пальцами по столу. - Я думаю, тебе понадобится кое-что еще. Но поставщик прибудет в город только через три дня. Тебе придется подождать.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- О, это чудесная вещь, - мужчина довольно прищурился. – Правда, запрещенная. Представь себе идеальное сочетание Avada Kedavra, Confringo, Evanesco, Reducto, упакованное в мощный зачарованный артефакт. Срабатывает примерно как маггловская граната. Правда, испытаний на демонах не проходила, но другие сущности расщепляет до пустоты.   
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что можно уничтожить ею Охотника? - Делросарио выпрямился, заинтересованно и удивленно глядя в глаза своему другу.  
\- Не знаю. Говорю же, не пробовали. Но вещь уникальная, разработана азиатами. А ты знаешь, они в этих делах лучшие. Сейчас я бы не совался к демону без нее.  
\- Я не могу так долго ждать!   
\- Джеронимо... Послушай. Ты сам сказал, что в этот раз нужно либо уничтожить демона, либо запечатать еще одни врата. Навсегда. Все, что ты будешь использовать против него, прошло проверку временем. Это хорошо. Но есть риск, что ты не успеешь. Демон силен, и он знает, с чем на него пойдут. Припрячь же козырь, Хранитель.  
\- Хорошо, Лео. Три дня и не часом дольше. Если Сакхр уже увел их, мне придется дольше нагонять. Я теряю время.  
\- Ты все успеешь. А пока что - за успех твоего дела! - мужчина поднял чашку кофе и залпом выпил ее. - Береги себя, друг. И удачи тебе.  
\------  
Примечания:  
* На все воля Аллаха. (араб.)  
** Пожалуйста. Будьте добры. (араб.)  
*** Спасибо. (араб.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://keep4u.ru/image/SQ35f)

Ночь выдалась лунной, прозрачной и, как всегда, холодной. Мерцающее мириадами звезд небо опрокинуло свой купол над пустыней. Пустыня замерла, но не уснула. В ней слышались ночные шорохи и звуки. Порой мелькала тень какого-нибудь ночного зверя или птицы. Цвета казались четкими, словно густо закрашенные черным карандашом, а песок был слегка заштрихован серым. Редкие кустарники и камни отбрасывали резкие тени. Все вокруг напоминало лунный пейзаж, который так любят печатать в маггловских фантастических книжках.  
Гарри бродил недалеко от шатра, куря одну за другой сигариллы и попинывая носком ботинка камешки. Обстановка угнетала. Он тоскливо разглядывал хрупкую прозрачную красоту ночи. Безграничный космос над головой и безмолвную пустыню. В других обстоятельствах он непременно бы восхитился открывшейся картине, но сейчас душа заходилась отчаяньем и страхом.  
Проводник напоминал глухонемого идола с каменным лицом. Его черные глаза совершенно не выражали никаких чувств и эмоции. И он никогда не смотрел им прямо в глаза. Голос его был тих и ровен. Движения медленные и уверенные, как будто он точно знал, что встретится им через несколько метров. За все время он произнес, наверное, с десяток ничего не значащих слов. Он ничего не объяснял и не комментировал. Молча шел вперед или предупреждал об аппарации. Куда они шли, было совершенно непонятно. Сначала Гарри пытался запоминать дорогу, потом - следить за положением солнца, а потом просто плюнул на все. То ли проводник заметал следы, то ли действительно дорога к магу была столь сложной и запутанной. Это заставляло напрягаться, но приходилось просто смириться и молча следовать за проводником.  
Но еще тягостней было от поведения Малфоя. Слизеринец объявил бойкот. Не смотрел, не разговаривал и вообще занимался любимым делом - мешал гриффиндорца с пылью под ногами. Когда-то он отлично умел это и со времен окончания Хогвартса умений не растерял. Гарри чувствовал себя ничтожеством и последней дрянью. Он готов был стерпеть любые ругательства и оскорбления. Мордобой и даже изнасилование, но Малфой с присущей ему изощренностью выбрал ледяное презрительное молчание. Любая попытка Гарри пойти на сближение разбивалась о скалу малфоевского равнодушия. И только то, что Малфой в тот же вечер не аппарировал домой, наполняло его сердце безмерной любовью и благодарностью. Вселяло надежду на то, что Драко остынет и простит.  
Драко всегда восхищался отцом. Тот умел держать лицо при любых обстоятельствах. Даже когда проигрывал. У Малфоя-среднего это не получалось никогда. Он мог прятаться за презрительностью, высокомерием, плеваться ядом, но держать лицо - нет. Вот и сейчас, спустя сутки после «исповеди» Поттера, он готов был разорвать того на куски голыми руками. В драку с ним не полез, понимая, что и драки не будет. Гриффиндорец просто не будет сопротивляться, а избивать покорное тело для Малфоя было унизительно. Угрозу жестокого траха он тоже не выполнил, хотя желание отыметь любовника до потери сознания осталось.  
Злил не сам факт того, что Гарри так неосмотрительно подставил себя и его. И даже не то, что жизнь теперь не стоила и ржавого кната. Для бывшего Пожирателя это давно уже не было открытием. Злило другое. Гарри не сказал правду. Это больно ранило, это было обидно до слез. И этого Драко никак не мог простить своему любовнику. Малфой прекрасно понимал, что Поттер просто изворачивался от страха за себя и за него, но факт оставался фактом. Гарри ему врал.  
Слизеринец бесился от безысходной ярости, скрипел зубами, сжимал кулаки, но с Поттером не разговаривал.  
Люциус Малфой давно бы решил все проблемы с легкой и изящной улыбкой на губах. Да Люциус никогда бы и не вляпался в такие проблемы!  
Драко подавил вздох.  
Впервые за все время вечером лег спать отдельно, демонстративно отвернувшись. Он слышал, как маялся Гарри. Крутился с боку на бок, выходил курить, бродил вокруг шатра. Но Малфой ни разу не повернулся, подложив руку под голову, и, мстительно сжав челюсти, разглядывал перед собой стену. Сон не приходил, несмотря на дикую усталость. За день они несколько раз аппарировали, пройдя немало миль по знойной пустыне. Проводник их был молчалив. Мрачность и молчаливость этого человека раз в сто превышала мрачность Снейпа. А мрачнее своего декана Драко в жизни никого не видел. Молчание всех троих ему было даже на руку. Любое слово, особенно произнесенное Поттером, превратило бы Малфоя в соплохвоста, не знающего пощады.  
И только на один вопрос Драко никак не мог ответить себе. Почему он до сих пор здесь, а не в Малфой-Мэноре? 

***

 

Делросарио неудачно аппарировал, упав коленями на острые камни. Долгие аппарации выматывали. Он посидел на пятках, справляясь с тошнотой, головокружением и болью. Открыл глаза, оглядывая пространство вокруг себя. Солнце нещадно палило голову и плечи, слепило глаза. Хранитель сразу взмок, вдыхая раскаленный воздух пустыни. Открыл походную сумку, достал призму, поставил на песок перед собой. Всматриваясь в изменяющиеся грани, он медленно поворачивал ее вокруг оси. Наконец, в отблесках Джеронимо увидел три смутных силуэта, бредущие цепочкой друг за другом. Всмотрелся. Удовлетворенно качнул головой. Значит, проводник уже ведет их. И ушли они не так уж далеко. Через сутки, максимум двое он нагонит их. Надо только немного передохнуть и набраться сил. Негоже прийти на помощь обессилевшим, беспомощным и бесполезным. Время еще есть.  
Мужчина поднялся на ноги, отряхнул песок. Еще раз огляделся, определяя свое местонахождение.  
Пока все складывается неплохо. Англичане в пути и под защитой его проводника. Сам он беспрепятственно покинул Ватикан, взял из тайника припрятанные зелья и порт-ключи, но самое главное - дождался артефакта от Лео. Нюх на артефакты его еще никогда не подводил.  
При первом же взгляде Джеронимо понял, что перед ним мощнейшее оружие. Он осторожно покрутил невероятный предмет в руках. Странный, круглой и почти плоской формы артефакт, испещренный мелкими значками, удобно ложился в ладонь. Лео показал, как им пользоваться, чтобы не сплоховать в нужный момент. Несколько раз Хранитель тренировался с муляжом, пока не достиг превосходного результата в метании артефакта. Подойти к демону будет невозможно. Права на ошибку у него теперь не было. Попытка будет только одна.  
Взмахнув палочкой, Делросарио поставил палатку. Наложил Protego totalum и, забравшись внутрь, с удовольствием растянулся в темноте и прохладе. Расслабился и закрыл глаза.

***

 

Женщина долго, до боли в глазах, всматривалась в хрустальную сферу. Увиденные картины вызывали недоумение. Она видела пустыню с колючими кустами и три тени, плавно перетекающие по коричневому песку. Кто из них кто? Она не могла видеть большего, как ни напрягалась. Астория знала, что ее муж там и куда-то идет. С кем и куда? И почему до сих пор не прислал ей сову? Почему он упорно хранит молчание? Что происходит? Она мучилась своими сомнениями и тревогой. Вчера прилетела сова от старших Малфоев. Они, как всегда, интересовались делами и здоровьем семьи. Из письма она поняла, что родители Драко совершенно не в курсе происходящего. Что должна была ответить Астория? Можно ли было сообщать о случившемся? И как вообще понимать происходящее?  
Она встала из-за стола, походила по комнате. Тревога и неизвестность страшили женщину, и она злилась на Драко. Ей бы очень хотелось задать все эти вопросы ему самому, и чтобы он не отвертелся от них поцелуями или сексом. Не ушел, как часто бывало, на свою половину, наложив Запирающее. Смущало и то, что Аврорат совершенно не интересовался бывшим Пожирателем. Раньше такого не было. Пару раз в месяц кто-нибудь из проверяющих внезапно появлялся в поместье и совал свой нос во все углы. Задавал одни и те же вопросы и протоколировал свое посещение. С последнего визита прошел месяц - и никого. Никого! Что происходит? Что?! Вопросы, как острые шипы, впивались в сознание, лишая Асторию привычного покоя и радости. Она забросила все свои увлечения и почти перестала общаться, замкнувшись в себе и своих мыслях. На все приглашения подруг отвечала лишь вежливыми отказами. Она ни с кем не могла говорить на другие темы, пока не найдет ответ на свой вопрос. Что происходит?

***

 

Гарри плелся позади всех, искоса поглядывая в прямую спину Малфоя. Широкая рубашка того взмокла между лопаток. На голове намотан белый платок от палящего солнца, прикрывающий длинную шею. Свободные рукава почти скрывали сильно сгоревшие кисти рук. У Малфоя не было загара. Он просто докрасна обгорел. Нос, лоб, скулы и даже подбородок покрылись шелушащимися пузырями ожогов и язв. Залечивающих зелий не было, и взять их было неоткуда. Слизеринец страшно облезал. Волосы и брови выгорели до белого цвета. Он осунулся, отчего его нос, казалось, стал тоньше и длиннее, а подбородок заострился. Драко напоминал тощего и облезлого альбиноса.  
Хорек. Действительно хорек.  
Гарри грустно усмехнулся. Упрямое молчание слизеринца давило на него, словно на плечи ему свалили бетонную плиту. Малфой продолжал его игнорировать, но тем не менее шел. Шел за проводником и Поттером, глотая пыль и жарясь на солнце. Упрямо превозмогая боль от солнечных ожогов. Сердце Гарри тоскливо и в то же время благодарно сжималось. Малфой его не бросал, а значит, он стерпит все его молчаливое слизеринское упрямство.  
Гарри боролся с диким желанием наброситься на того сзади, повалить на песок и впиться в сухие, покрытые белесой корочкой губы. Сжать это тонкое и потное тело и не отпускать. Ни за что. Пусть Малфой хоть волком воет и зубами грызется. Не отпускать. Гарри посмотрел на свои почерневшие руки. Он тоже загорел. Солнце пустыни не щадило никого. Но его кожа быстро темнела, и загар не приносил таких страданий, как Малфою.  
Сил совсем не оставалось. Пустыня безжалостно выматывала его. Гарри еле передвигал ноги, загребая ботинками песок и пыль. Во рту и в горле было сухо, голову кружило. То ли от жары, то ли это был побочный эффект от охранного зелья, которое он выпил уже второй раз. Ночи и сна он мучительно боялся. Со сном боролся до последнего, пока просто не терял связь с явью и не проваливался в забытье. Днем брел, как в тумане, все больше теряя ощущение реальности.  
И только сосредоточившись взглядом на мокром пятне на спине Малфоя, не давал себе сдаться и упасть.  
Желание на все плюнуть, рухнуть и умереть с каждым часом становилось все настойчивей. Гарри все больше осознавал, как мало стоящего осталось от него прошлого. От того мальчика, смотрящего на мир открытыми глазами. Мальчика, который боролся, несмотря ни на что. Который верил в идеалы, честность и дружбу. Тогда он знал, что делает все правильно.  
Сейчас Гарри постоянно задавался вопросом, зачем он мучает себя и Малфоя. Он смертельно устал оплакивать того Гарри Поттера, который когда-то спас волшебный мир. С тех пор безвозвратно изменился и сам Гарри, и весь волшебный мир. Но что с того? Как же он устал! От всего: от жизни, от борьбы, от Аврората, который требовал быть Героем магического мира… От постоянной надобности выживать и что-то доказывать самому себе и другим. Он устал от самого себя. Нужно просто лечь, прямо сию секунду, закрыть глаза, и пусть сердце остановится. И все. Все закончится. Не будет этой острой тоски, рвущей душу. Не будет этих тягостных мыслей, колоколом гудящих в помутившейся голове. Малфой будет свободен и сможет вернуться домой, к семье. Демон получит свою добычу. Героя наконец-то не станет, и для Гарри наступит долгожданный покой и небытие. В конце концов, он ведь заслужил хотя бы легкую смерть. Как же все просто! Как же все невероятно прос…  
Малфой резко обернулся на шум. Поттер лежал навзничь, закинув голову и широко раскинув руки. Словно хотел обнять выгоревшее небо над собой.  
Мать твою, Поттер!  
Малфой кинулся к гриффиндорцу, с размаху падая на колени и вцепляясь тому в плечи. И почти в ту же секунду чья-то сильная рука оттолкнула его. Проводник склонился над Гарри, не касаясь, провел ладонью над ним. Лицо его ничего не выражало, и только пронзительный сосредоточенный взгляд выдал в нем тревогу и озабоченность.  
\- Алям... Арак*, - проводник покачал головой.  
\- Что с ним? - отчаянно спросил Малфой.  
\- Силы кончились. Плохо. Надо спать.  
\- Демон приходит во сне… Гарри может не проснуться! Он боится спать!  
Проводник бесстрастно посмотрел на Малфоя.  
\- Спать. Ефхам?** - он ткнул пальцем в сторону Гарри. Поднялся и несколькими взмахами палочки раскинул шатер. - Надо спать. Я сделать защиту. Демон не пройти.  
Проводник отошел на несколько шагов и стал очерчивать круг вокруг шатра, что-то шепча на странном языке.  
Малфой склонился над Гарри, погладил небритую, потемневшую от солнца впалую щеку.  
\- Гарри, ты слышишь? Тебе надо спать.  
Он взмахнул палочкой, и тело Поттера легко поднялось над землей. Драко отлевитировал его в прохладу шатра.  
\- Aquamenti. - Холодная струя пролилась на лицо гриффиндорца. Тот зажмурился, замотал головой. - Легче? - Малфой промокнул его лицо платком. Расстегнул на Гарри рубашку, обтер шею и грудь.  
\- Драко... - Поттер с силой вцепился в его руку. – Пожалуйста… прости. Я так не могу! Лучше ударь или убей... хоть что. Прости меня.  
Малфой опустил глаза, поиграл желваками.  
\- Отмудохать бы тебя, Поттер, до кровавых соплей… Да толку-то? Почему сразу не сказал?  
Прямо посмотрел в глаза Гарри. Тот не выдержал, опустил взгляд, трудно вздохнул.  
\- Струсил, - честно признался он. – Думал… думал, опять потеряю… А без тебя…  
\- Думал? - Драко саркастически ухмыльнулся. - Не дано тебе думать, Поттер. Пробиваешь все своим гриффиндорским лбом. Лучше бы мне все рассказал. Вместе могли бы придумать.  
Драко откинул влажный платок в сторону.  
\- Я хотел как лучше, - вздохнул Гарри. - Прости.  
Драко лег рядом, вытянувшись и просовывая руку под Гарри, устраивая его голову у себя на плече. Гарри повернулся на бок, утыкаясь носом в шею Малфоя. Слабо улыбнулся и обнял.  
\- Ты простишь меня?  
Драко повозился, устраиваясь поудобней.  
\- Да чего уже там. Натворил ты дел, гриффиндорец… Спи. Иначе мы никуда не дойдем. Проводник защиту поставил, да и зелье еще действует. Так что спи спокойно. Закончим с демоном – решим, что дальше делать.  
Но Гарри уже не слышал последних слов. От спокойного голоса и близости горячего малфоевского тела стало так хорошо, уютно и тихо, что он тут же отключился.  
Драко повернул голову, посмотрел на мгновенно уснувшего Поттера.  
\- Слабенький ты у меня, - прошептал он. Погладил свободной рукой Гарри по голове. - Куда же я теперь от тебя денусь, дурачок? Спи.  
Драко слегка прижал к себе любовника и тоже закрыл глаза.  
И стало легче. Драко почувствовал, что сейчас не было ничего важней, чем просто лежать в прохладе шатра и обнимать обессилевшего Поттера. Чувствовать его ровное и влажное дыхание у себя на шее. И знать, что так правильно. 

***

 

Очнулся он от ощущения затекшего тела. Он так и лежал на спине, скрестив ноги и обняв спящего Поттера. Осторожно высвободил онемевшую руку и, потянувшись, с трудом встал. Усталость сказывалась во всем теле. Сон принес мало облегчения. От жары и без привычки к долгой ходьбе тянуло мышцы ног и спины. Малфой плеснул себе в горящее лицо воды, окончательно просыпаясь. Достал сигариллу и вышел из шатра.  
День склонился к закату. Солнце ярко алело над горизонтом. Небо наливалось лилово-оранжевыми красками, но жара не спадала. Драко вдохнул горячий воздух, зажег сигариллу.  
Хотелось домой. В холодный сумрак замка, в горячую ванну с душистой пеной. В свою чистую и широкую постель. Хотелось привычной еды и питья за столом. Хотелось залечить болезненно горящую кожу лица и рук. Хотелось, чтобы все уже закончилось.  
Малфой прошелся. Мысли плавно перешли на жену и сына. Астория, понятно уже, там места себе не находит. Не хватало, чтобы о его исчезновении сказала родителям. Разбирательств потом не оберешься. Одними Кричалками дело не закончится. Уж Люциус найдет способ вытрясти из него душу. Но он надеялся на ее благоразумие и терпение. В конце концов, он сможет позже все объяснить. Возможно, жена поймет. Ведь сейчас, получается, она прикрывает его, не зная о сути происходящего. А если бы она узнала? Простила бы? А нужно ли ему ее прощение? Нужна ли Астория ему вообще? Она только мать его ребенка и не более. Больше его с ней ничто не связывает. Даже прожитые вместе годы.  
Драко вздохнул. Что в этих годах было такого, о чем стоило помнить?  
Плохой жизнь не была, но и вспоминать было нечего.  
А Поттер, конечно, сумасшедший! Псих! Аврор! Герой, соплохвост его раздери. Драко поиграл желваками. С силой выстрелил из пальцев окурок.  
Чертов гриффиндорец! Так неосмотрительно и глупо влезть!  
Умение влипать в истории, несмотря на радикальные внешние и внутренние изменения, так и осталось при нем. Влипнуть самому и втянуть туда Малфоя. А расхлебывать придется теперь вдвоем.  
Драко, прищурившись, посмотрел на заходящее солнце. Но разве он против?  
Видимо, они связаны. Связаны какими-то невидимыми судьбоносными нитями и уже давно. Еще со школы. Может, именно с того момента, когда Драко предложил Гарри покровительство? Не дружбу, нет. Он не знал, что это такое. Люциус всегда учил, что друзей быть не должно. Только сам за себя. Только выгода. Только холодный расчет. И Малфой-младший придерживался этого правила всю жизнь. Придерживался, несмотря на свои поражения, несмотря на то, что жизнь приводила в пример обратное. Золотое трио так удачно выбиралось из всех передряг только благодаря честной дружбе. Но как можно быть привязанным к чужому человеку еще чем-то, кроме чувства долга или обязательств? До встречи с Поттером Малфой этого не представлял. Возможно, встреться Гарри с Драко раньше, чем с Уизли и Грейнджер, жизнь обоих сложилась бы по-другому.  
Гриффиндорец разрушил все, что Драко понимал и принимал. Все, что было понятно с детства и никогда не вызывало и тени сомнения. За последние полгода Малфой просто не узнавал себя. И не потому, что оказался в одной постели с мужчиной. Он стал мыслить и чувствовать себя по-другому. Его нынешние мысли и поступки теперь шли вразрез с традициями семьи Малфой. Вразрез с вековыми устоями чистокровных. Однако не было ощущения бунтарства и странности происходящих в нем перемен, и он совсем не боялся последствий. Выбор сделан. Никто не принуждал его к этому. Он сам согласился увидеть другой мир. И словно проснулся от многолетней спячки. Увидел совершенно иную жизнь, и она ему понравилась. Он принял ее. И понял, что эта жизнь и этот мир его. Его и Поттера.  
Ему это нужно. Вот почему он до сих пор здесь. Вот почему он пошел за гриффиндорцем, а не бросил его. Вот почему он будет заботиться о нем и защищать. Потому что на самом деле Гарри такой беззащитный, хоть и сделали из него героя всех времен.  
«Мой сумасшедший», - вдруг с нежностью подумал о Гарри Малфой и улыбнулся.  
Все будет хорошо. Они справятся. Вдвоем они справятся со всеми визенгамотами и демонами мира.

***

 

Невдалеке от шатра, подвернув под себя ноги, лицом к закату сидел проводник. Драко подошел и присел рядом на корточки.  
\- Может, его надо разбудить? Он уже полдня спит.  
\- Миш мумкин***, - проводник покачал головой. - Инглиз даиф****. Надо много сил. Очень. Пусть спать больше. И кушать. Он мало кушать. Плохо.  
\- Его силой, что ли, кормить? - буркнул Малфой, поднимаясь на ноги. Провел ладонью по волосам, забирая длинную челку назад. Но если так надо, он найдет способ заставить Поттера, ради самого Поттера, есть в три горла.  
От нечего делать сел в тени шатра, достал палочку и стал упражняться в трансфигурации, превращая юрких ящериц в колючки.  
Громкий хлопок аппарации заставил вздрогнуть. Малфой бесшумно вскочил на ноги, сжимая палочку. Осторожно выглянул из-за шатра. В десятке шагов, согнувшись, тяжело дышал и не аристократично отплевывался монсеньор Делросарио. Одет он был в походную форму Римского Магического воинства. Волосы растрепались, беспорядочными прядями спадая на взмокшее лицо. В руках он сжимал свою палочку и потрепанную сумку.  
\- Дьявол... - прокашлялся Делросарио, выпрямляясь и закидывая сумку на плечо.  
От увиденного Драко чуть было не открыл рот, но, взяв себя в руки, вышел навстречу.  
\- Монсеньор? Какими судьбами?  
\- Джеронимо, мистер Малфой. Я в форме, но прибыл неофициально, - он протянул руку, которую Драко, помедлив, пожал. - Как ваши дела? Как ваш друг?  
\- Поттер отсыпается. А дела пока не очень понятно. Все куда-то идем и идем. - Драко хмуро посмотрел в сторону сидящего проводника. Мужчина улыбнулся.  
\- Вы хорошо идете. Сакхр вас правильно ведет.  
\- Не знал, что у него есть имя, - скривил губы Малфой. - Кто он вообще такой?  
Делросарио усмехнулся.  
\- Он лучший проводник из всех проводников. А я подумал, что могу быть полезен в вашем нелегком пути. Позвольте, я помогу вам.  
С этими словами он откинул верх сумки, вынул фиал с прозрачной жидкостью и протянул Малфою.  
\- Это от ожогов. Солнце здесь беспощадное.  
\- Благодарю, - Драко забрал фиал.  
\- Снился ли мистеру Поттеру демон в последнее время?  
\- Да. Я с трудом разбудил его. Мне кажется, что с каждым разом это будет делать все труднее. Гарри боится спать. Он истощен. Сегодня днем, пока мы шли, он потерял сознание. И он теряет веру в себя. Это плохо. Я не знаю, как ему помочь.  
Малфой замолчал, стискивая в руках фиал.  
\- Потерпите, Драко. Мы почти у цели. Осталось совсем недолго.  
Пустыня, молчаливый поход, жара и неизвестность тоже выжимали из Малфоя последние силы. Он так же, как Поттер, шел на пределе своих возможностей. Но он потерпит, сколько надо. Ради Поттера - потерпит. 

***

 

Иней. Тонкие пушистые кристаллики нарастали прямо на глазах. На всем. На волосах, одежде, ботинках. Изморозь ползла по ковру, покрывала неприхотливую мебель, выступала на стенах шатра. Лютый холод обжег до костей, заставляя содрогнуться тело и открыть глаза. Изо рта вырывался пар.  
Предчувствие чего-то неизвестного и первобытно жуткого сковало тело. Ужас стремительно рос и расползался вместе с инеем, заполняя собой все пространство вокруг. Сердце остро вздрагивало, скованное диким страхом. Малфой не смел пошевелиться, не смел поднять голову, буквально вмерзнув в шкуру, на которой они спали с Поттером. Его взгляд напряженно метался в темном пространстве, выискивая причину этого панического ужаса, скрутившую все внутренности. Изумленно выхватил маленькую эфемерную снежинку, медленно падающую сверху.  
Откуда?!  
Не отрывая взгляда, он следил за ее легким кружением, пока снежинка не коснулась виска лежащего рядом Поттера. Драко, сосредоточившись, смотрел на нее и не мог уловить противоречивость происходящего. Пустыня. Снежинка, которая упала на висок и... не таяла.  
Он резко подскочил, выдирая примерзшие к шкуре волосы. Тут же чья-то холодная ладонь с силой сдавила ему рот. Малфой дернулся, но в полуповороте головы увидел впившийся взгляд Делросарио. Губы безмолвно шевельнулись. В голове прошелестел шепоток. «Он здесь».  
ОН! ЗДЕСЬ!  
Животный страх вздыбил кожу. Ледяными когтями прошелся по позвоночнику снизу вверх, поднимая все волосы на голове и на теле. Помертвевшее сердце сжалось до кровавого кома. Сознание качнулось. Хрустнувшие пальцы впились в покрытую инеем шерсть. Малфой усилием воли цеплялся взглядом за белевшее в темноте, напряженно застывшее лицо Хранителя.  
\- Что бы сейчас ни происходило, замри, - почти одними губами еле слышно прошептал Джеронимо, сжимая в руке свою палочку.  
Драко судорожно кивнул головой, с трудом сглотнув загустевшую слюну. Хранитель отпустил его и беззвучно поднялся. Драко ошеломленно смотрел на ноги мужчины. Они не касались земли. Делросарио левитировал, как тень, скользя в пространстве. Только сейчас он увидел проводника, который так же беззвучно и неподвижно застыл в воздухе. Глаза его были закрыты, руки скрещены на груди. Голова слегка наклонена вперед, словно он во что-то вслушивался. Их окружала плотная, почти осязаемая тишина.  
Малфой нерешительно сдавил уши. Отпустил. Кроме тонкого звона и бешеных скачков сердца, в них не было слышно ни звука. Он уже слышал эту тишину. Однажды. Она мучительно знакома ему. Он был уже в ней. Когда?! Когда?! Он не мог вспомнить.  
И от этого чувства стало еще страшней.  
Неподвижный до этого Гарри вдруг резко дернулся. Драко привычно хотел схватить его за плечо, но какая-то неведомая сила отшвырнула его в сторону. В следующую секунду кто-то невидимый рванул Поттера за ноги и резко потащил к выходу.  
\- Поттер! - крик замер в горле.  
Кинжал, с нечеловеческой силой вонзенный в землю, остановил скользящее тело. Оно замерло, ударившись подошвами ботинок о рукоять. Но вдруг опять дернулось, напоминая безвольную тряпичную куклу. Проводник, как дикий зверь, метнулся к гриффиндорцу. Второй кинжал вошел возле самой макушки, отрезая движение тела в обратную сторону. Малфой попятился. Два молниеносных удара еще парой кинжалов по бокам отсекли движения в стороны. Тело Гарри выгнулось дугой. Та же невидимая сила будто пыталась вытащить его сверху. Драко сполз по стене. Ноги отказывались держать его. Сердце обрывалось, панически билось о ребра.  
...Гарри-Гарри-Гарри...  
Мороз сковывал тело, и дышать становилось все трудней, как будто воздух все больше разрежался. Сознание ускользало, и он совсем не понимал, что происходит.  
В руках проводника откуда-то появился огромный, тяжелый даже на вид меч.  
\- Джеронимо! Уходить!  
Хранитель метнулся к Малфою, рванул за воротник рубашки на себя.  
\- Очнись! У тебя секунда! Малфой! - голос гремел в помутившейся голове. Драко слепо смотрел на проводника. Тот, развернувшись всем телом, завел меч за спину и широким круговым движением со свистом рассек пространство над телом Поттера. Сквозь дикий вой и рев, заложивший уши, прорвался истошный вопль Делросарио:  
\- Accio Поттер!  
Тело гриффиндорца с размаху врезалось в ослабевшего Драко, откидывая назад. Тяжелая голова ударила по переносице. Рот заполнился солоноватым вкусом. Он инстинктивно перехватил безвольного Гарри, и в ту же секунду Делросарио больно впечатал ему в грудь что-то острое и холодное. В наползающем на глаза красном тумане Малфой увидел искажающееся пространство и почувствовал неотвратимо всасывающую в себя силу порт-ключа...

...Песок забился в нос и рот. Не давал дышать, противно скрипел на зубах. Драко, отплевываясь, приподнял гудящую голову. Песок тонкой коркой приклеился к лицу и губам, осыпался с ресниц. Малфой осторожно провел ладонью по лицу, стряхивая его и пытаясь открыть глаза. С трудом сел, слепо ощупывая себя. Сунул руку в боковой карман штанов, достал носовой платок и вытер глаза. Их резало, и они слезились. Драко с силой жмурился, преодолевая боль. Размазывая слезы. Быстро-быстро заморгал. Озирая пространство вокруг, вдруг понял, что уже был тут.  
Когда-то был. Только не помнил, при каких обстоятельствах. Плотная угольная чернота и глухие каменные постройки. Белая, сухая трава и... он знал, что, если он обернется, в глаза ударит ядовито-белый свет луны. Опираясь на руки, поднялся, справляясь с легким головокружением. Отдышавшись и сплюнув очередную порцию слюны, перемешанную с песком, оглянулся, чтобы удостовериться. И зажмурился от ударившего по глазам света.  
Он уже был здесь.  
Тишина давила. Воздух казался осязаемым. Драко вытянул руку, словно пытаясь его потрогать. Ладонь вдруг закололо мелким иголками. Он понял, что поймал и тут же потерял слабый поток магии.  
Гарри!  
Малфой настороженно всматривался в темноту узких улиц, лучами исходящими из центра круга, в котором он стоял. Откуда шел поток? Наклонил голову, закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь. Встряхнул руку, расслабляя кисть. Снова вытянул ладонь вперед, широко расставив пальцы. Он медленно вел ею в пространстве, ловя потерянную струйку магии. Воздух плотно обволакивал его тело, и каждое движение вызывало усилие. Он не знал, что это за место, но ощущение дежа-вю не покидало его. И еще он откуда-то помнил, что нужно держать луну за спиной.  
Ладонь внезапно кольнуло, и Драко задержал руку. Открыл глаза. Узкая расщелина переулка скрывалась в непроглядной тьме. Ему нужно было идти туда. Малфой, напрягая глаза, всматривался, но, кроме чернильной густоты, ничего не было видно. Драко достал из-под ремня за спиной палочку.  
\- Lumos.  
Однако кончик палочки не засветился привычным огоньком. Драко тряхнул ее, повторив заклинание. Но результата не было.  
\- Lumos maxime! - громче и тверже, но палочка не отвечала.  
Сердце тревожно забилось. Малфой провел палочкой сквозь пальцы, проверяя магическую силу. Она была цела, но заклинания почему-то не срабатывали.  
\- Ладно, - прошептал он сам себе - Пойдем так.  
Драко осторожно шагнул в темное пространство, сжав кулаки и готовясь увернуться от любого движения в свою сторону. Темнота поглотила его. Пришлось вытянуть руки, ощупывать пространство, чтобы не наткнуться на что-нибудь в этой непроглядной тьме. Свет луны не проникал сюда. Здесь не было даже его слабых отблесков. Сколько так шел, Малфой не помнил. Когда тьма резко оборвалась, ему показалось, что он вернулся на ту же площадь, с которой ушел. Или это была точно такая же площадь. Возможно. Потому что он вдруг увидел лежащего Поттера. Обостренное чувство опасности не позволило ему безоглядно кинуться к тому. Это могла быть ловушка или иллюзия. Драко осторожно шагнул на свет, держа наготове палочку. Возможно, что здесь не работало только заклинание света, но остальные были в силе. Сейчас он не будет задумываться над правомерностью заклятия, которое готово было слететь с губ. Он прекрасно помнил, как произносятся эти два непростительных в ином мире слова.  
Малфой был готов к любому нападению.  
Преодолев в несколько шагов расстояние до лежащего Поттера, Драко еще раз настороженно и внимательно огляделся вокруг, прежде чем склонился над Гарри. Тот лежал неподвижно, уткнувшись лицом в песок и раскинув в стороны руки. Драко убрал за спину палочку и тронул Поттера за плечо. В мертвенном свете луны лицо того казалось серым. Малфой осторожно перевернул его на спину, боясь убедиться в самом страшном. Голова Гарри безвольно перекатилась, и сердце Малфоя пронзила острая боль. Он задохнулся от разрывавших грудь отчаянно хлынувших слез.  
\- Нет... Гарри... нет… ты не можешь... - он упал на колени, всматриваясь в это неживое, заострившееся лицо с тенями от густых длинных ресниц, отбрасываемыми на скулы. - По-отте-ер! Пожалуйста... Гарри-и, - прошептал Драко, осторожно приподнял голову Поттера, устраивая ее у себя на коленях. Слезы рвали душу и сердце. Малфой тонко скулил, машинально стирая песок с лица Гарри. Наклонился и безотчетно приник к холодным губам, будто хотел вдохнуть в них искру жизни. Его горячие слезы капали на лицо Гарри. Малфой уткнулся лбом в грудь любовника и дал волю слезам, которые жгли и выворачивали его наизнанку. Подтянул его тело за руки, прижимая к себе и зарываясь мокрым лицом в беззащитное открытое горло с острым кадыком. Стискивая спину и плечи, он все закидывал безвольную руку себе за шею, словно хотел, чтобы Гарри обнял его. Но рука безжизненно соскальзывала с его плеча и падала обратно на песок.  
Малфой истошно выл, по-волчьи запрокидывая голову к бездонному небу и раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Слезы кончились. Сухие рыдания выжигали грудь, горло и глаза, и ему казалась, что он слепнет и сгорает заживо от нестерпимой боли.  
Га-а-арри-и!  
...Смех звонко прорывался сквозь толщу тишины... «Малфой! - Смех. - Давай на метлах?». «Да хоть сейчас!». Смех переливался, дрожал, рассыпался, словно горошины...  
Слизеринец сжался. Но голоса настойчиво, как эхо, раздавались внутри головы. Он слышал, как наяву.  
«Драко, ты просто бессовестный... Эй! Малфой, кофе готов!..». И опять смех. Солнечные зайчики прыгают по лицу, попадают в зеленые глаза, и Гарри смеется, уворачиваясь от них... «Поттер, я все равно быстрей!» - он направляет зеркальце в лицо Гарри, и они, как мальчишки, босиком бегают друг за другом в теплых лужах после летнего дождя. Капли дрожат и сверкают в лучах солнца на мокрых листьях. Они задевают ветки плечами, и те радужным дождем осыпают их с ног до головы... Густо и остро пахнет мокрой землей, и голые ступни скользят в мягкой и мокрой траве... «Ах ты ж, змей!». Хохот. Драко специально дернул за ветку, и потоки воды с ног до головы облили и без того мокрого Гарри. К волосам прилип зеленый лист, и сам он тонет в водовороте зеленого взгляда...  
Га-а-рри-и...  
Малфой вновь издал вой. Затихнув, прижал горящее лицо к плечу гриффиндорца. Тишина вновь накрыла плотным колпаком. Драко неподвижно смотрел вперед на залитый светом песок, пока застывший взгляд не отсекла медленно кружащаяся снежинка...  
Страх, волной поднявшийся внутри, перерос в слепую ярость. Она полыхнула адским пламенем, вмиг пожрав его. Малфой выпрямился, опуская тело Гарри на песок. Медленно поднялся и развернулся назад.  
Тьма клубилась и наползала из расщелин улиц вместе с ледяным белым инеем. Ломкая изморозь выступила на одежде, покрыла лицо и волосы. Мокрые ресницы моментально слиплись и казались тяжелыми. Мороз судорогой свел мышцы. Но Малфой вдруг ощутил странное, необъяснимо яростное спокойствие. Он почему-то с облегчением подумал о смерти, как об избавлении и покое. Он знал, что это конец. Он видел огромное чудовище, перешагивающее через крыши строений. Он узнал его. В лунном свете блестели огромные острые рога и белый буйволиный череп со слепыми провалами глаз. Секира не была поднята над головой. Демон тащил ее за собой по земле. Будто заранее знал, что жертвы его никуда уже не денутся. Оглохший Малфой видел, как она беззвучно рушит стены, как спичечные домики. Демон надвигался на него неотвратимо и страшно, не оставляя ему никаких шансов.  
Малфой шагнул вперед, закрывая собой Гарри, и выставил палочку. Ярость и ненависть затмили сознание, а сухие слезы жгли глаза. Сердце остервенело колотилось, и в голове вихрем носились все непростительные заклинания, сливаясь в одно непонятное и неработающее заклятие. Он отчетливо понимал, что оно бесполезно. Ему нужна защита. Щит, стена, которая отбросит сущность. Сущность. Дух. Бестелесность.  
...Смех. Солнечные зайчики. Листик на мокрых волосах, запах свежей травы... Где-то под ребрами стало гореть и разрастаться неведомое ему ранее ощущение. Какая-то сила зарождалась, разрасталась и тугими волнами расходилась в нем. Тело вдруг пронзили тысячи невидимых энергетических нитей, переплетающихся и танцующих, как солнечные протуберанцы. Магия ширилась, наливалась в нем невиданной мощью. Она, как лава, стекала из груди в плечи и шею, наливая руки звенящим напряжением, рвущимся наружу. Сгустки энергии, искрясь, бешено скручивались в единый поток, устремляясь через тело в намертво сжатую палочку, острием выброшенную в сторону чудовища. Малфой почти терял сознание, едва справляясь с конвульсиями, бьющими его тело. Магическая мощь неудержимо и яростно рвалась наружу. Слепящий белый свет, устремляясь вперед, хлынул сквозь тело. Срывая в кровь голосовые связки, из горла пронзительно вырвалось: «Expecto Patronum!».  
Мощный выстрел гудящим тугим плазменным потоком ударил из палочки.  
...Полыхающая длинноногая лисица огромными скачками яростно кружила возле него.  
Энергетический купол раздувался. Сыпал искрами, расплескивался, как жидкая ртуть, все больше накрывал Малфоя. Он с трудом, двумя руками удерживал вибрирующий поток, под сводом которого бесновалась его лисица. Драко отстраненно удивился виду своего патронуса и в то же время невероятно обрадовался ему. Ослепленный ярким светом, он из последних сил удерживал купол над собой и Поттером. Магия высасывала силы, стремительно опустошая его. Силы истощались и покидали его. Купол все больше сжимался, поток из палочки укоротился и вскоре иссяк. Малфой в бессилии медленно опустился на колени. Мышцы рук свело, и палочка неконтролируемо металась из стороны в сторону, выплевывая последние сгустки магии. Лисица истончилась и растаяла. Вспыхнув последними искрами напоследок, она оставила после себя лишь едва заметный дымок. Тело не слушалось. Драко казалось, что он становится бестелесным, пустым и бесформенным.  
Малфой беззвучно стал заваливаться вперед. Падая лицом вниз, сквозь угасающее сознание услышал чей-то далекий, требовательно вопрошающий голос: «Где твой дом, Малфой?! Где ты живешь?!».  
«В Мэноре».  
Мысленный ответ утянул его в зияющую безжизненную пустоту...  
\-----  
Примечания:  
* Боль. Бессонница. (араб.)  
** Понятно? (араб.)  
*** Нельзя. (араб.)  
**** Англичанин обессилел. (араб.)


	10. Chapter 10

Ему было пусто. Всегда. До гулкого звона.   
Пустота разлилась в нем давящей тяжестью и уже не покидала его. Движения его стали медлительными и вялыми. Он часто закрывал глаза, чтобы просто не смотреть. Не видеть ничего вокруг. В темноте было хорошо.  
Почти не разговаривал. Любые слова, сказанные вслух, вызывали резь в ушах. Он морщился, как от боли. Старательно избегал любого общения.   
Он перестал слышать стук своего сердца. Первый раз даже испытал нечто, похожее на страх. Сжал холодные пальцы на запястье. Закрыл глаза. Пульса не было. Что-то слабо толкнулось под пальцами. Равнодушно опустил руки. Сердце так не бьется...   
И чувств тоже не было. Никаких. Ни горя, ни радости. Ни слез, ни смеха.   
Он не вел счет дням. Их просто не было. Ни дней, ни ночей. Время вязко ползло, медленно-медленно, сливаясь в тусклое однообразное существование.   
Он подолгу мог просиживать в кабинете отца, слепо уставившись в раскрытую книгу. Первую попавшуюся на глаза и раскрытую наугад.   
Много курил, сидя перед камином, и много пил кофе. Это были единственные вещи, чей вкус и запах он еще чувствовал. Много и бесцельно бродил по заснувшему, припорошенному снегом саду. Подставлял раскрытую ладонь падающим снежинкам. Подолгу смотрел на них…  
Равнодушно разглядывая умершие, почерневшие цветы на когда-то пышных кустах. Голые, с осыпавшимися сухими скрюченными листьями ветки.   
И снов он тоже больше не видел. Ложась в свою холодную широкую постель, он подолгу, не мигая, смотрел в потолок, а потом проваливался ни во что. Серое утро заставало его в той же позе. Только веки медленно поднимались, и мутный взгляд вновь утыкался в потолок.   
Прошло почти три месяца с тех пор, как он пришел в себя, выкинутый порт-ключом в сад имения… 

...Вода. Холодные мокрые капли настойчиво клевали по голове. Он дернулся, возвращаясь в свое распростертое на мокрой земле тело. С трудом приоткрыл веки. Взгляд расплывался. Он сморгнул набежавшую на ресницы воду. Закрыл глаза. Полежал, собираясь с силами, вдыхая мшистый запах мокрой листвы под щекой. Снова открыл глаза. Блестящие переплетенные между собой корни мокрых кустов. С трудом приподнял налитую свинцом голову. Сфокусировался. Широкая аллея, убегающая вдаль к темнеющим в тумане знакомым очертаниям замка.   
«Малфой-Мэнор».   
Уронил голову. Сил больше не осталось. Ни для чего.   
Сознание угасло. Малфой медленно погрузился в бесконечное небытие. Он уже не видел, как по аллее бежала к нему Астория, разбуженная растревоженной сетью охранного заклинания и перепуганными домовиками.

Он не помнит дней, проведенных в горячечном бреду. Дрожащее от бессилия мокрое тело. Выскальзывающую из скрюченных пальцев бесполезную палочку, с сухим стуком падающую на пол. Бездонность темных ночей.   
Неподвижный взгляд из-под полуопущенных век... Сведенные судорогой челюсти в беззвучном крике: «Га-а-арри-и!».  
У него нет ни сил, ни желания выплывать из этой безысходности. Он утонул. Ушел камнем на дно. Насмерть увяз в густом тяжелом иле своей невосполнимой потери, выбираться из которого не имело смысла.   
Незачем. Не для кого...

Малфой приложил ладонь к замороженному окну. Рука сразу онемела. С некоторых пор он стал плохо переносить и холод. Колючесть вздыбила кожу болезненными мурашками. Озноб пробрал тело.   
Безысходность. Он убрал ладонь со стекла, безразлично разглядывая подтаявший след.   
...Когда силы и магия вернулась в изможденное тело и Малфой мог нормально ходить и пользоваться палочкой, то сразу вернулся в квартиру Поттера.   
Там было пусто. Он сутки просидел на диване, смотря в плачущее дождем окно. Напряженно прислушиваясь к каждому шороху.   
Ничего. Вернулся в замок, но через два дня опять был в Лондоне. Ничего не изменилось. Хозяин не появлялся и на улице Гриммо. 

Тишина давила.   
Гриффиндорец не вернется. Он нутром чувствовал эту жуткую очевидность, но смириться не мог. Раз за разом в надежде возвращаясь и раз за разом все больше отчаиваясь. Надежда угасала с каждым днем. А пустота росла и раздувалась, превращаясь в безграничное и безвоздушное пространство.   
Он плохо помнит долгий, изнурительный разговор с женой. Он безучастно смотрел на ее слезы. Она что-то кричала ему в лицо, но он не помнит, что именно.   
Малфой не оправдывался. Сказал все как есть. Ему было все равно, как воспримет эту правду Астория. Неважно, уйдет или останется. И предстоящий визит родителей его также не волновал. Он безразлично думал о том, что теперь сделает с ним Люциус и как на все отреагирует мать.   
Все теперь не имело никакого значения.  
«Скоро Рождество», - равнодушно подумал он. Прислушался к себе. Ничего. Пусто.  
Прижался лбом к ледяному стеклу. Закрыл глаза.  
Остановившийся неподвижный взгляд из-под полуопущенных век... Зеленый взгляд... Он теперь всегда будет под его веками. Наверно, это будет самым последним, что будет видеть Малфой, уходя в другой мир. Когда придет его время. Когда оно придет...

***

 

\- Па-па... - Драко открыл глаза, обернулся. В дверях стоял маленький сын за руку с домовиком. Широко открытые голубые глаза и улыбающийся щербатый рот. Драко присел на корточки и протянул руки к ребенку. Мальчик, вырвавшись от домовика, со смехом побежал в объятия к отцу. Малфой прижал его к себе. Поцеловал в прохладную пухлую щечку. Малыш что-то лопотал на своем непонятном языке. Махнул ручкой. Ваза с цветами вдруг повалилась со столика. Малфой перехватил его руку, гася внезапный всплеск магии.  
\- Тише, Скорпи. Ты так весь замок разнесешь.   
В мальчике рано проснулась магия. Чистокровный, что тут говорить. Малфой-младший будет сильным магом, когда вырастет. Его предстоит многому научить. И прежде всего - контролировать свою магию, свои чувства и эмоции. Скорпи не должен повторить его ошибок. И пока он растет, он будет нуждаться в Драко, как Драко нуждался в Люциусе. Но Драко - не Люциус. И он не будет повторять ошибок своего отца. У его сына будет другое детство и другая жизнь. Но самое главное - он даст сыну то, чего был годами лишен сам. Свободу выбора.  
Драко отпустил сына. Выпрямился. Посмотрел, как домовик уводит ребенка. Скорпи любил гулять по замку с домовиком. Не с Асторией. Она замок не любила. Скорпиус - настоящий Малфой, и родовая магия замка уже приняла его.   
Сын - единственный человек, который удерживает Драко на этом свете. Наверное, ради этого стоило продолжить свое существование. Наверное...  
Он поискал глазами палочку, чтобы поднять свалившуюся вазу, но не вспомнил, где оставил ее. Поднял руками, поставил на место. Он многое стал делать по-маггловски. Например, чистить зубы зубной пастой, а не зельем. Бриться маггловским станком. Варить себе кофе в джезве, а не приказывать сварить его домовикам. Вставать и брать нужную ему вещь и не пользоваться Accio. Разжигать камин маггловскими спичками, а не заклинанием. То, что так раздражало когда-то, теперь стало почти смыслом жизни. Памятью.  
Зимние неясные сумерки уже начали погружать комнату в темноту, и Драко подошел к окну, чтобы опустить тяжелые шторы. Привычно кинул взгляд на запорошенную аллею и замер.   
Сердце. Оно внезапно сжалось почти до точки и вдруг резко расправилось.  
Человек, медленно идущий по аллее... Драко почти застонал, сосредотачиваясь на этой фигуре. До рези, до острейшей боли, пронзившей грудь.  
Сердце захлебнулось. Его стало так много, что оно буквально разрывало грудную клетку. Судорожно колотилось, отдавалось ударами в голове, в ушах и в горле.  
Малфой вцепился в край подоконника, чтобы не упасть на подкосившихся, вдруг ставших слабыми ногах. Уткнулся горящим лбом в ледяное стекло, словно хотел выдавить его. Разбить эту замороженную преграду и удостовериться, что не сошел с ума. Что не спятил и у него нет галлюцинаций...  
\- Гарри... - прошептал Драко и на секунду зажмурился. Человек, словно услышав этот дрожащий шепот, остановился.  
Малфой рванулся из комнаты. Он бежал так, словно сама тьма гналась за ним. Перемахивая через несколько ступеней, он вихрем несся, очертя голову и не разбирая дороги, подгоняемый то ли безумной радостью, то ли отчаянным страхом, что он обознался.  
Вылетев на крыльцо замка, подскользнувшись, замер, напряженно вглядываясь в сумеречную аллею. Человек все еще стоял там. Малфой со всех ног кинулся к нему. И чем ближе он подбегал, тем больше убеждался и не верил. Никак не мог поверить, что перед ним стоит не призрак, а живой, живой Гарри Поттер. И тут его, как тогда в госпитале, прорвало. Воздух стал плотным. Сердце зашкалило свой безумный бег, и из горла вырвались глухие рыдания. Малфой вдруг обессилел. Сделав пару шагов, остановился, прижимая ладонь к горящей болью груди. Гарри, хромая, поспешил ему навстречу и подхватил почти упавшего к нему на руки Малфоя...  
\- Где... где ты все это время... был? - сквозь наворачивающиеся слезы, одновременно приходя в бешенство и безумно радуясь, воскликнул Драко, намертво вцепившись в плечи Поттера. - Где тебя носило?! Я же...  
\- Драко... - Гарри осекся и вдруг, глухо столкнувшись зубами, яростно впился в губы Малфоя. Слизеринец задохнулся и так же яростно ответил.   
\- Где ты был, Гарри? - разрывая поцелуй, тихо и тяжело дыша, спросил Малфой, заглядывая во влажные глаза Поттера.  
\- Долгая история... Примешь гостя? - Гарри мягко улыбнулся, и Малфой вновь почувствовал сладостную боль, толкнувшуюся в груди. Под ложечкой заныло и в паху затянуло. Первый раз за все три месяца. Драко шумно выдохнул.   
Надо же. Он все еще жив.  
\- Пойдем. - Драко быстро шагнул в сторону замка. Он внезапно остро ощутил декабрьский холод, проникший сквозь тонкую рубашку, в которой выскочил на улицу. Его мелко затрясло.  
Гарри, хромая, сделал пару шагов за ним.  
\- Что с ногой? - посмотрел Драко вниз, на ногу. Гарри почти не наступал на нее.  
\- Ничего страшного. Подскользнулся на ровном месте.  
\- Вот почему-то я не удивлен, - не удержавшись, саркастически хмыкнул Малфой.  
\- Змей... - улыбнулся Гарри, и Драко ответил ему светлой мальчишеской улыбкой, дрожащими губами приникая к губам Поттера.   
\- Идем, - сделал неровный шажок Гарри. - Не хватало тебе схватить маггловское воспаление легких.   
Малфой закинул руку Гарри себе на шею, обхватил за талию, и они двинулись к замку.  
Слизеринец глубоко дышал. Сжатые до этого момента легкие расправились, жадно насыщаясь свежим морозным воздухом. А ожившее сердце гулко прокачивало горячую кровь. Ноздри раздувались, втягивая, впитывая вдруг обрушившиеся забытые запахи.   
И этот знакомый запах парфюма, от которого мутилось в голове. Это живое теплое тело, крепко обхваченное его рукой.   
Не сон ли?..  
Малфой еще крепче прижал Поттера к себе, все еще сомневаясь в реальности происходящего. Гарри повернул голову, усмехнулся.  
\- Поосторожней. Сломаешь мне ребра.  
\- Это надо сильно постараться, - тихо ответил он, не ослабляя хватки.  
Малфой выдохнул. Не сон. Это не сон...

***

 

\- Рассказывай! - нетерпеливо сказал Малфой, после того как устроил гриффиндорца в кресле перед горящим камином. Подставил пуфик, на который Гарри вытянул нывшую ногу. Плеснул в стаканы янтарного цвета огневиски и устроился рядом сам, привалившись спиной к здоровой поттеровской ноге и укладывая голову ему на колени.   
Тепло мягко разлилось по телу вместе с выпитым напитком. Он наконец-то согрелся. Раскурил две сигариллы, протянув одну Гарри. Гарри благодарно улыбнулся и глубоко, с наслаждением затянулся.   
\- Мерлин... как хорошо. Джеронимо, деспот, курить не разрешал.  
\- Делросарио? Гарри... рассказывай! Я ничего не знаю, я тут просто подыхал... без тебя, - еле слышно произнес Драко.  
\- И я без тебя... подыхал.   
Гарри вдруг наклонился к Драко, и их губы опять столкнулись в порывистом поцелуе.  
\- Я тосковал, - Гарри заглянул в глаза Драко. В отблесках пламени в бездонно-серых глазах дрожало его отражение.   
\- Я тоже... - Драко сморгнул. Поднял голову и пригубил из широкого стакана.  
Гарри выпрямился, откидываясь на спинку кресла и вновь глубоко затягиваясь. Оба молча смотрели на весело плясавший огонь в камине.  
\- Я мало что помню. Вернее, помню только то, что не стер своим Obliviate Делросарио, - начал Гарри.  
\- Зачем он применил к тебе Obliviate? - перебил Драко.  
\- Это была необходимость. Этот демон. Он разрушал меня и мое сознание. Я не должен был помнить его образ. Такой, в каком он приходил во снах.   
\- Ты действительно не помнишь демона? - удивился Драко.  
\- Нет. Совсем. Пусто. - Гарри усмехнулся. - Ни единой черточки.  
\- А если картинку показать?  
\- Не узнаю. Все равно не вспомню. Не свяжется картинка с моими воспоминаниями или чувствами. След оборван.   
\- Значит ли это, что вы нашли мага и он провел ритуал?  
Гарри кивнул головой.  
\- Правда, я и этого не помню. Я помню, как тогда заснул возле тебя, и помню, как очнулся после всего... Вернее, когда вернулся к жизни. Или еще правильнее, когда меня вернул к жизни Делросарио. В общем, есть у меня теперь в памяти большая дыра.  
Малфой долго молчал. Потом затянулся.  
\- Рассказывай дальше.   
\- Драко... Джеронимо сказал, что ты тогда спас нас... патронусом. Откинул им и удерживал демона, и он с Сакхром успел добраться до нас. Это правда? Вернее, я не сомневаюсь в словах Хранителя. Правда, что ты вызвал патронуса? У тебя получилось?  
Драко хмыкнул. Прикрыл глаза. Его длинноногая лисица...  
\- Спас?! Я вообще не помню, что я делал тогда. - Драко с удивлением поднял глаза. - Да получилось. Даже не знаю как. Сам вырвался. Чуть меня самого не убил. – Он помолчал, воскресая в памяти белый вихрь, закручивающийся из кончика палочки. - Не помню точно, но каким-то образом у меня оказался порт-ключ, и я очнулся уже в саду поместья.  
Гарри покачал головой.  
\- Это Джеронимо вложил его тебе в руку и заставил назвать место перемещения.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Ты бы погиб там... Он просто спас тебе жизнь.  
\- Очень благородно. А сообщать, что ты живой, уже необязательно было, да? - зло спросил Драко.  
\- Нельзя было. Условия ритуала требовали полного отчуждения. Ничто не должно связывать с внешним миром. Ни физических, ни ментальных связей. Ничего. Поэтому Делросарио молчал. Иначе ничего не получилось бы. Он мне немного рассказывал о ритуале. Он такой сложный, долгий и выматывающий... Его действительно может провести только очень сильный волшебник.   
\- Сильнее Дамблдора?  
Гарри задумчиво смотрел на пляшущие языки пламени.  
\- Сильнее. И это ритуал… Он такой, что я после него мог бы и сквибом сделаться.  
\- Чего? - Драко поднял голову.  
\- Да... после него остается только тело. Оболочка. Слабенькая, тонкая, как крылья насекомых. А магия уходит… насовсем.  
\- Но ты ведь... - Драко осекся, тревожно взглянув Гарри в лицо.  
Гарри мотнул головой, и Малфой облегченно выдохнул.  
\- Но магией пользоваться еще долго нельзя. Даже простенькой. Если хочу вернуть ее в полной мере.  
\- Поэтому будешь лечить свой вывих, как маггл? А если мне попробовать?  
\- Нельзя ко мне никакую магию применять. Своя магия слаба, и чужая мою вытянет всю на себя. Так что ничем мне пока не помочь. И аппарировать я не могу, и даже Lumos у меня не получится. Да и палочки у меня нет. Специально не покупаю, чтоб соблазна не возникало.  
\- И как долго все это восстанавливаться будет? И как ты тогда попал сюда?  
\- Как долго, не знаю... Рядом с тобой - быстро. - Он вновь наклонился и нежно коснулся губ Малфоя. Драко горячо ответил, удержав Поттера за шею.  
\- А до поместья я с вокзала экипаж нанял. Моей магии хватает только на то, чтобы пройти в магическую часть города.  
\- Ладно, рассказывай дальше. - Драко вновь устроился в ногах Гарри, с наслаждением потягивая огневиски и куря сигариллу.

Свет от факела полоснул по глазам. Гарри мотнул головой, защищаясь от боли. Резко вздохнул.  
\- Слава Мерлину. Жив, - услышал он чей-то шепот над собой. Попытался открыть глаза и сесть. Чья-то рука решительно уложила его обратно.  
\- Ну-ну... шустрый какой.  
С трудом приподнял веки. Вокруг все было мутным, будто бы он открыл глаза под водой.  
\- Где я? - голос не слушался, был чужим и скрипучим. Губ коснулась влага. Гарри сглотнул. Это была не вода, а какое-то зелье, на вкус напоминающее отвратительное зелье от кашля, которым поила их в детстве мадам Помфри, когда они простывали. «Там есть анис», - поморщившись, отстраненно подумал Гарри. Чьи-то твердые пальцы проверили пульс на шее.   
Гриффиндорец перевел взгляд. Рядом сидел Делросарио и внимательно всматривался в его лицо.  
\- Здравствуйте, монсеньор, - проскрипело в горле.  
\- Здравствуйте, Гарри. Очень рад слышать вас.  
Гарри с трудом обвел взглядом пространство вокруг себя. Незнакомая темная комната. Странного вида обстановка без мебели. Прямо в полукруглых нишах в стенах стояла какая-то утварь. Вокруг медленно плавали какие-то огоньки, слабо напоминающие светлячков. Окон не было, поэтому понять, день сейчас или ночь, было невозможно. Ни запахов, ни звуков Гарри не различил.  
Смотреть было больно. Он пошевелил непослушными пальцами. Тела не чувствовалось. Казалось, что его вовсе нет.  
\- Где Малфой? - Гарри с трудом ворочал одеревеневшим языком.  
\- Он дома. С ним все в порядке.  
\- Хорошо. - Прикрыл глаза. Помолчал, сосредотачиваясь на своих мыслях. - Где я?  
\- В доме мага. Он успешно провел ритуал обрывания следа. Вам больше ничто не грозит. - Делросарио промокнул лоб Поттера влажной тряпицей, тоже пропитанной каким-то зельем. - Надо сказать, Гарри, вы счастливчик. Выжить после такого не всякому удалось бы.  
Гриффиндорец растянул пересохшие губы в подобии улыбки.  
\- Кажется, это становится нормой для меня. Я начинаю верить в свое бессмертие, монсеньор.  
Делросарио удивленно и непонимающе приподнял бровь.  
\- Не обращайте внимания, - прошептал Гарри, вновь закрыл глаза.  
«Выжил. Надо же, новость-то, какая!». В голове раздался смешок Малфоя. В груди что-то кольнуло.   
\- Я хочу увидеть Драко.  
\- Это пока невозможно. У вас совсем мало жизненных сил. А магических и подавно. Гарри... - Делросарио помолчал. - Если хотите вернуться к жизни и вернуть свою магию, вы должны слушаться меня беспрекословно и не задавать никаких вопросов. Просто слушайтесь меня и все.  
\- Хорошо, - каждое слово давалось тяжело. Хранитель поднес к губам очередное зелье. Гарри покорно проглотил терпкую горечь. Закрыл глаза и провалился в сон.

Силы и правда возвращались буквально по капле. Он постоянно спал. Просыпался, только когда его будил хранитель, чтобы влить в рот очередное мерзкое зелье, помочь с туалетом или покормить. Еда почему-то вызывала отвращение. От процедур с туалетом Гарри испытывал жуткое смущение и неудобство. Очищающее заклинание не приносило облегчения. Хотелось банально помыться в душе. Но приходилось терпеть.   
Через какое-то время Гарри начал чувствовать свое тело. Частями. Голова, спина, руки. Он с удивлением рассматривал их. Кости, обтянутые сероватой кожей. Вытянул перед собой. Ему казалось, что сквозь кисти просвечивает свет от факела. Отвернул одеяло, посмотрел на тело и ноги. Пошевелил пальцами на ногах. Его передернуло от отвращения к самому себе. Он мог бы с уверенностью посчитать все свои ребра, суставы и кости. Настоящее наглядное пособие по изучению человеческого скелета. «Нарастет, - отмахнулся тогда Джеронимо. - Меня больше ваша магия волнует». Потом вернулись запахи и звуки. В комнате, оказывается, всегда приятно пахло травами и медом. Он начал различать шаги и приглушенные голоса из-за двери другой комнаты. Звяканье посуды, скрипы и шорохи. Иногда раздавались звуки, похожие на пастушью флейту. Хранитель сказал, что это маг играет на волшебном инструменте, чтобы призвать волшебных существ для общения. Самого волшебника Гарри ни разу не видел. Маг так и не показался ему. Делросарио пояснил, что так надо. Что маг никогда не появляется на глаза посторонним. Он - отшельник в полном смысле этого слова. И то, что два гостя в его доме сейчас, это просто огромная честь для них. Это чудо. И вообще, Поттер, в конце концов, счастливчик, что все обернулось именно так.

Демона уничтожить все же не удалось, и Хранитель очень сокрушался по этому поводу. Но артефакт Лео оказался действительно мощным. Отбросил тварь обратно в портал и расколол его. Для Охотника пути назад уже не было. Навсегда. Жрецам теперь придется отвечать за магический сбой. Тяжелейший из ритуалов нарушен. Князь не получил жертвы. След оборван. Он в гневе - это точно. По миру прошли всплески локальных междоусобиц. Смерчи и аномальные погодные явления. Но главное, что Гарри остался жив и никакой угрозы для него теперь не существует. «Кроме Министерства», - грустно подумал про себя гриффиндорец.

Поттер безропотно выполнял все, что просил Делросарио. Пил зелья. Ел и спал по расписанию. Хранитель понемногу начал восстанавливать его магию, заставляя проделывать простенькие упражнения. Поначалу успехов не было вовсе. Палочка не слушалась Гарри, заклинания не получались, и он даже не чувствовал ее слабых импульсов в себе. Хранитель почти уверовал в то, что магия Поттера утеряна навсегда. Но когда тот начал самостоятельно вставать и ходить, магия потихоньку стала возвращаться. Неконтролируемо. Как в детстве. Всплесками. И именно тогда, когда он начинал думать о Малфое. Тоска по слизеринцу терзала ослабевшее тело и душу. Он рвался к нему и отчаивался оттого, что никак не мог связаться с Драко, понимая, что тому еще хуже. Гарри представлял, как страдал Драко. Ведь тот наверняка решил, что Гарри погиб. Но облегчить его участь Поттер никак не мог. Делросарио был непреклонен. Связи с миром быть не должно. Ритуал должен быть завершен до конца. И даже хорошо, что все считают Поттера если не умершим, то пропавшим без вести. «Особенно Министерство», - про себя опять подумал аврор. Но легче от этого вовсе не было. Однажды, чтобы заглушить эту тоску, не выдержал - попросил сигариллу. В ответ получил категоричный отказ и гневную отповедь. Поттер тяжело вздохнул и смирился. Хорошо, что Джеронимо не знал, что Поттер ко всем своим грехам еще и гей, а Драко не просто его близкий друг. Драко его любовник.  
Ему во что бы то ни стало хотелось побыстрей вернуться к жизни и вернуть свою магию. Вернуться к Малфою.  
Время, желание и упорные занятия делали свое дело. Гарри почти восстановился физически, только магия все никак не возвращалась. Истощалась на самых простых заклинаниях. В конце концов, Хранитель вообще запретил ею заниматься. Способность колдовать вернется, только не скоро. Надо набраться терпения, а потом заново научиться ею владеть.   
Наконец, пришло время возвращаться домой. Пока Делросарио давал последние советы и наставления, Гарри в нетерпении ерзал на месте и тихонько отбивал пальцами какой-то ритм по коленкам. Мыслями он уже был в Малфой-Мэноре рядом с Драко. Но ему еще предстоял долгий обратный путь. Обратно по пустыне его сопровождали Хранитель и все тот же невозмутимый Сакхр. Но теперь они несколько дней ехали на верблюдах, потому что долго идти и аппарировать Гарри не мог. С Джеронимо и проводником он тепло попрощался в той же деревне, куда они прибыли тогда с Драко. И обратно в столицу его вез все тот же лихой водитель-араб.

Поттер замолчал, сделал глоток из своего стакана. В комнате стало тихо, только потрескивали дрова в камине.   
\- Где сейчас Делросарио? – нарушил тишину Малфой.  
\- Не знаю. Сказал, что в Ватикан ему уже не вернуться. Он теперь преступник, хоть и спас меня. Сказал, что нарушил столько их законов, что к границам ему теперь лучше не приближаться. Но знаешь, я не услышал сожаления в его словах и печали в голосе.  
\- Да, это Хранитель тот еще… фрукт, - хмыкнул Драко. - А то место, куда выкинул нас порт-ключ… что это было?   
\- О чем ты?   
\- Та деревня. Странная такая. С круглой площадью и темными улицами. Где я нашел тебя. Туда демон потом и пришел.  
\- Не знаю. Не понимаю, о чем ты, - Гарри пожал плечами. - Я же говорю: я ничего не помню.  
Драко поставил пустой стакан рядом с собой. Задумчиво покрутил его.  
\- Это место. Оно снилось мне. До этого. Я вспомнил, но тогда не придал этому значения.   
\- Не знаю, Драко. Джеронимо говорил мне, что между очень близкими людьми есть ментальные связи. Возможно, мои сны каким-то образом влияли на твои?   
\- Странно... Тогда почему я не чувствовал того, что ты жив?  
\- Потому что маг на момент проведения ритуала оборвал все связи. Меня просто не существовало.  
Малфой выпрямился, посмотрел в лицо Гарри, освещенное теплым светом огня из камина.   
\- Я все еще не верю, что это ты. Может, мне это все снится, или я сошел с ума?  
Гарри улыбнулся. Поставил допитый стакан рядом на столик. Аккуратно, чтобы не повредить ногу, сполз с кресла на пол. Осторожно сжал ладонями голову Драко и приник к его губам. Чувственно, глубоко и долго целовал. Оторвался, заглянул в глаза любовника.  
\- Теперь веришь?  
Малфой провел рукой по его волосам, забирая челку назад, открывая потускневший, еле заметный шрам на лбу. Погладил его большим пальцем. Гарри как-то сказал, что после смерти Волан-де-Морта шрам ни разу не болел.  
Его метка. Она тоже потускнела. Выцвела и почти перестала напоминать о прошлом.   
Оба меченные.   
\- Как я жил без тебя? - прошептал он, притягивая Поттера за шею и увлекая на себя на пол. Сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки спиной ощущал тепло нагретого ковра от камина. Он внимательно рассматривал лицо навалившегося на него всей тяжестью тела Гарри. Огонь оранжевыми языками плясал на дне темных глаз Поттера. Малфой приподнял голову, коснулся губами уголка рта Гарри.  
\- Ты моя одержимость... моя жизнь, мое все... - прошептал он. - Никогда больше никуда не исчезай. Никогда больше. Слышишь?  
Гарри осторожно закусил губами губы Драко.  
\- Никогда. Обещаю... - мелкими поцелуями покрывая лицо любовника. - Это ты моя одержимость и мой смысл жизни. Мое все... и я не смогу жить без тебя... Драко... я люблю тебя, - еле слышно выдохнул признание Малфою на ухо. Драко крепко прижал к себе Поттера, пряча лицо в его волосах и глубоко втягивая знакомый запах.


	11. Эпилог

\- Грядут большие перемены, - удовлетворенно произнес Люциус Малфой, встряхивая газету и складывая ее в четверть. Он откинулся на спинку стула, забарабанил пальцами по столу. В голове зрели планы. Он уже прикидывал, как можно повернуть складывающуюся в Англии ситуацию во благо себе. Кабинет пал. В Министерстве шли чистки. Чиновничьи головы летели направо и налево. Новый министр, правда, пока временно назначенный на этот пост, весьма благосклонно смотрел в сторону бывших Пожирателей, поддерживал политику реабилитации чистокровных и отмены санкций против них. Непременно нужно воспользоваться моментом и вернуться на родину.  
\- Надо полагать. Столько лет прошло, - Нарцисса поставила на стол изящную чашечку, из которой только что пила чай. От политики она теперь держалась далеко, и ее интересы дальше семьи и светских событий не простирались. - Я волнуюсь за Драко. У них там что-то происходит, но они упорно оба отказываются прояснить ситуацию.  
Люциус через стол искоса взглянул на жену. Он уже давно знал всю правду. Отсутствие лорда в стране еще не говорило о его неосведомленности. Он по-прежнему был в курсе всех домашних, политических и бизнес-событий. Паруса его корабля всегда ловили попутный ветер.   
Первые слухи о переменах с сыном он воспринял именно как нелепость, но червячок сомнений все же закрался в душу. А вскоре сомнения переросли в данность. Малфой-старший первым делом пришел в неописуемую ярость. И только невозможность попасть в Малфой-Мэнор спасла тогда Драко от запрещенного Crucio или Avada. В тот момент лорд был готов на все. Ярость его была безгранична и клокотала в каждой клеточке тела. В мыслях он на все лады шельмовал непутевого сына. Выстраивал планы сурового наказания: лишения наследства, надлежащей порки, проклятия, вплоть до отлучения от рода. И он даже не знал, что страшило и приводило его в бешенство больше всего. Внезапная связь сына с мальчиком-из-за-которого-он-чуть-не попал-в Азкабан? Или смена ориентации, которая не укладывалась ни в какие общепринятые рамки? Или то, что сын по этой причине бросит свою семью и Малфои будут опозорены этим фактом? Станут объектом насмешек и пересудов? Или самому оказаться в центре грязной истории с аврором-легендой на страницах желтых газетенок? Прощать такое Поттеру он не собирался. Почему-то он был совершенно уверен в невиновности Драко, и вся ответственность полностью ложилась на проклятого гриффиндорца, который затянул его сына в свою сексуальную авантюру. А еще ужасный разрыв с семьей Гринграссов и дележ общего бизнеса...  
Репутация семьи Малфой дорого стоила.   
Но он сумел справиться со своими эмоциями. Впрочем, как всегда.   
Не все было так трагично, как рисовал в своем воображении Малфой-старший. Драко все же семью не бросил. Огласки и скандала никакого не случилось. Никто ничего не знал. Поттер даже добился снятия надзора с любовника, и, несмотря ни на что, это очень порадовало Люциуса. Он даже немного успокоился, обнадежив себя тем, что это временная блажь и Драко вернется на путь истинный. Мало ли чем сын увлекался в своей жизни, но потом все вставало на свои места. Однако время шло, а сын, похоже, не собирался расставаться с Поттером. Это не было похоже на авантюру или блажь. Этому Малфой пока не мог подобрать определения. Это настораживало. Но повлиять на ситуацию и разобраться до конца Малфой-старший, находясь так далеко, никак не мог. Он с удивлением узнал о посещении парочкой Ватикана. Бредовая идея какого-нибудь венчания, как подражание новомодным маггловским веяниям, случайно скользнувшая в голове, чуть не добила его здравый смысл. Но причина визита, слава Мерлину, была совершенно иной.   
А потом Драко пропал. Просто исчез. Последний раз их видели в римском аэропорту улетающими в Иорданию. Зачем их черт туда понес, Малфой-старший мог только догадываться. Но после этого сын исчез. Словно растворился. Никакие мощные связи Люциуса не помогли. Пропали оба. Еще эти односложные письма-ответы от Астории, из которых ничего толком понять было невозможно. Из чего Люциус сделал вывод, что сама Астория совершенно не в курсе дел. Это очень напомнило ему самого себя. Он никогда не посвящал жену в свои дела. Всегда ставил перед фактом.   
Вот тогда отцовское сердце дрогнуло. Пришло страшное осознание потери и безысходности. Проклиная себя, Люциус не находил себе места. Он отдал бы все, только бы сын оказался живым, и свободным, и пусть теперь даже геем. И тогда же пришло тяжелое понимание. Такое, от которого мир вокруг кажется перевернутым вверх дном. Осознание своего заблуждения. Раскаяние и прощение. Прощение и себя, и сына. Драко сделал свой выбор. Свой. Значит, его мальчику это нужно. Ведь это его жизнь. Пусть теперь будет так. Люциус сам жил, не выбирая, но пусть теперь все будет иначе. Мерлин, пусть теперь все будет иначе! Он уже должен был отпустить сына. И надо было это сделать давно, еще когда тот учился в Хогвартсе. Сейчас бы все было по-другому.   
Было бы. Но в то время такое даже представить было невозможно.  
Он метался в бессилии и неизвестности, проклиная свое отсутствие в Англии. Тщательно скрывая все от Нарциссы и с трудом представляя, как ей можно будет сообщить об этом позже. Чем позже, тем лучше.  
Но однажды Драко вернулся. Истерзанный, истощенный, почти без магии. И опять Люциус метался в бессилии, что далеко. Что ничем не может помочь. Скрывать события от Нарциссы становилось все труднее, потому что ее материнское сердце чуяло неладное. Она не без причины волновалась. Металась по дому и постоянно засылала в поместье сов. В страхе вопрошая мужа, почему ответы приходят от Астории, а не от Драко. Люциусу кое-как удалось убедить жену в том, что все ее страхи надуманы. Причин нет. Драко приходится много работать. Она просто очень соскучилась. Скоро Рождество, и они смогут посетить Малфой-Мэнор. Нарцисса сама убедится в том, что с Драко и его семьей все в порядке. И сам же не верил в свои доводы. Все больше и больше Малфой-старший понимал, как необходимо его присутствие там, в замке. Родовая магия все еще замкнута на нем и все чаще становится неконтролируемой. Дом не охраняет своих хозяев. Он не успел передать право Драко. Он все еще управляет ею сам. Но он слишком далеко. Слишком.

***

 

Звонок, раздавшийся в квартире, прервал сон. Гарри нехотя вылез из теплой постели, прошлепал босыми ногами в прихожую, нажал кнопку замка и снова вернулся в кровать. Подкатился под теплый бок Малфоя и закрыл глаза.  
\- Кто там? - спросонья спросил Драко.  
\- Пицца, наверно. Не знаю. Ты ж вчера заказывал. Деньги там лежат.  
Они замолчали, отдаваясь остаткам сладкого утреннего сна. Однако голос, раздавшийся через минуту над головами, заставил вскочить, будто обоих ошпарили кипятком.  
\- Так вот, как выглядит любовное гнездышко.  
Малфой и Поттер одновременно в панике тянули одеяло каждый на себя, словно хотели исчезнуть под ним навсегда.   
Посреди комнаты стоял лорд Люциус Малфой-старший. Высокомерно поднятая голова, холодный взгляд, от которого съеживались внутренности. От его фигуры веяло неприкрытой угрозой. Он не спеша скользил глазами по обстановке. Разбросанной одежде, недопитой бутылке вина, горе окурков от сигарилл в пепельнице. Лорд, не торопясь, прошел по комнате, брезгливо откидывая кончиком трости мусор на полу. Наконец, Малфой-младший обрел дар речи.  
\- Отец... как ты... здесь? - изменившимся голосом выдавил Драко. Он все же нашел в себе силы выскользнуть из-под одеяла и в смущении натянуть джинсы на голое тело. Лицо его заливала пунцовая краска, и он прятал глаза. Гарри забился в самый дальний угол постели, кутая одеяло вокруг бедер, как будто это могло спасти его от ярости Люциуса Малфоя. Он, напротив, был смертельно бледен, и руки его заметно дрожали. Поттер тоже старался не поднимать глаз на стоящего посреди комнаты мужчину.  
Люциус прошелся по комнате. Мельком глянув в кухню, подошел к окну, выглянул на заснеженную улицу, вернулся и комфортно расположился на диване напротив. Поставив между колен свою неизменную трость, оперся на нее обеими руками. Он бесстрастно и молча разглядывал обоих растерянных и испуганных любовников.  
Драко не знал, куда деть руки. Лихорадочно прикрывая свой голый торс, наконец, нервно обхватил себя за плечи. Гарри же уткнулся взглядом в скомканное одеяло, сдерживая прерывистое дыхание.  
\- Как ты нас нашел? - Драко кое-как справлялся с волнением и страхом.  
Люциус усмехнулся, откинулся на спинку дивана. Закинул ногу на ногу. Поиграл тростью.  
\- Для меня, - он подчеркнул это интонацией, - это было несложно. Сын, ты позабыл, кто твой отец?  
Драко сухо сглотнул.  
\- Убивать сразу обоих будешь или по очереди? - сиплым голосом задал вопрос Драко, содрогаясь всем телом. Играть сейчас в дипломатию не имело смысла. Люциус не зря пришел, и не чаи распивать он собирался. Драко бил озноб. Гарри метнул на него испуганный взгляд. Они оба сейчас беззащитны перед этим холодным высокомерным аристократом.   
Взгляд Поттера не укрылся от Люциуса.  
\- Вы боитесь меня? - вкрадчиво спросил Люциус, продолжая пристально разглядывать обоих.  
Драко отрицательно мотнул головой. Его трясло от страха, но вслух признавать это он не собирался. Лорд перестал играть тростью. Его лицо вдруг стало непроницаемо. Он не спеша потянул голову змеи на трости, медленно вытаскивая палочку. Молодые мужчины в ужасе впились взглядами в его руки. Колени Драко мелко тряслись от напряжения, и от страха перехватывало дыхание. Он еще крепче впился ногтями себе в плечи. Гарри же покрылся гусиной кожей. Губы неконтролируемо сводило. Он из последних сил цеплялся пальцами в одеяло.  
\- З-з... зд-д-десь н-нельзя... - словно со стороны услышал свой хриплый, заикающийся голос.  
Люциус выкинул острие палочки в его сторону, и Гарри в полуобморочном состоянии отпрянул, вжимаясь спиной и стукнувшись затылком о спинку кровати.   
\- Мистер Поттер, - растягивая слова, угрожающе тихо произнес Малфой, - за это время ничего не изменилось, и у меня есть масса причин наконец-то прикончить вас. Здесь. Сейчас. - Он добела в пальцах сжал палочку. - Вы всегда были слишком большой занозой в моей... жизни, - лорд Малфой цедил слова сквозь зубы, испепеляя Гарри ненавидящим взглядом. - Я не сожалею ни о едином своем поступке по отношению к вам и к вашим... друзьям. Убить вас будет несоразмерно большим удовольствием, чем последующая за этим расплата. Ведь вы еще по-прежнему аврор? Убийство аврора отягчает вину. Не правда ли? - он поиграл палочкой, и Гарри зажмурился. - А убить аврора в его же теплой постели... Как унизительно. Да, мистер Поттер? - Люциус помолчал, снова усмехнулся. - Я не боюсь Азкабана. Я давно уже ничего и никого не боюсь.  
\- Оставь его, - внезапно произнес Драко. Голос его слегка дрожал, но отец вдруг услышал несвойственные ему до этого, явно угрожающие ноты. Он стремительно перевел палочку в сторону сына. Драко напрягся, инстинктивно откинув голову, сосредотачивая взгляд на острие и тяжело дыша.  
\- Ты смеешь угрожать мне? - Люциус приподнял бровь, вкрадчиво усмехаясь.  
\- Я не могу тебе угрожать. Ты знаешь это. Но если ты так... решил, накажи только меня. Не трогай Гарри. Он ни в чем не виноват.   
\- Ты защищаешь Поттера? Как благородно, сын. - Люциус вдруг резко поднялся с места и, не опуская палочку, вплотную подошел к Драко. Он был немного выше. Драко пришлось еще больше отклониться. Он открыто и вызывающе посмотрел отцу прямо в глаза. Подчиняться Драко был не намерен. Возвращение к прежней жизни было невозможным. Неуверенность и страх уступили место отчаянию и злости. Он опустил руки и сжал кулаки.  
\- Я не боюсь тебя, отец. Это моя жизнь. Моя! - подавшись вперед, с вызовом крикнул Драко. - Но ты, как всегда, не хочешь признать это. Ты всегда использовал меня в своих играх с Волан-де-Мортом. Но тогда я был слабым и неуверенным в себе школяром. Мною легко было управлять. Теперь все изменилось. Я уже не тот! - Он замолчал. - Попробуй убить нас, отец... - яростно и тихо прошипел Драко, впиваясь взглядом в ледяные глаза Малфоя-старшего. Несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений они вели жесткий поединок взглядами. Их лица застыли масками напряжения и ярости. Между ними начали проскакивать белые искры, атмосфера вокруг - гудеть, дрожать и искажаться. Лорд коснулся кончиком палочки под подбородком Драко, и тот болезненно дернулся всем телом, но взгляда не опустил. Казалось, еще мгновение, и прозвучит страшное и непростительное Avada, и дом со всеми его обитателями разорвет от мощного взрыва магического удара.  
\- Стойте! Остановитесь! - в страхе звонко крикнул Гарри, выбрасывая обе руки ладонями вперед. Он вскочил, придерживая одеяло вокруг бедер одной рукой. Стоя на кровати, он теперь возвышался над обоими Малфоями.   
\- Сэр. Я только хотел сказать... Драко невиновен! Он же не сделал ничего плохого, - сбивчиво крикнул Гарри. - Он не преступник! Не трогайте его!  
Оба Малфоя одновременно повернули головы. Взгляд Люциуса снизу вверх холодно скользил по полуголой, беззащитной фигуре Поттера. Драко же впился взглядом в лицо Гарри, с ужасом понимая, чем может закончиться это вмешательство.  
\- Сэр... пожалуйста. Не делайте этого. Драко... он не заслужил смерти. Он не виноват, - уже тише произнес Гарри, заглядывая в лицо Малфоя-старшего. Люциус еще раз смерил взглядом фигуру взволнованного и вздрагивающего от страха молодого мужчины. Гарри физически почувствовал этот ледяной, обдирающий кожу взгляд. Он по-прежнему не мог справиться с дыханием, и на него опять накатил приступ тошноты.  
\- Вы смешны, мистер Поттер, - медленно произнес лорд. - Но вы правы, - он опустил палочку. - Я не буду вас убивать. Ни вас, ни тем более Драко, - перевел тяжелый взгляд на сына. – И я не собираюсь обсуждать ваши отношения. Я против них. - Люциус сделал несколько шагов по комнате. Оба настороженно наблюдали за каждым движением Малфоя-старшего. Тот замолчал, отошел к окну. Стал смотреть на улицу. В комнате повисло долгое тягостное молчание. Ни Гарри, ни Драко не смели продолжить разговор. Оставаясь неподвижно стоять, словно их пригвоздили к месту.  
\- Драко нарушил традиции. Нарушил все, что только можно нарушить. Разве это не преступление? Разве за это не должно последовать наказание? Аврор Поттер? - вдруг произнес Малфой-старший.  
\- Правила и традиции... Их придумали люди. И разве они не созданы для того, чтобы их нарушать? Если твоя жизнь может стать другой? - тихо спросил бывший гриффиндорец, взглянув на темную фигуру.  
Малфой-старший приподнял бровь.   
\- И это говорит аврор?!  
\- Я уже не аврор, сэр. Я подал рапорт о своей отставке, – мельком виновато посмотрел на Драко.  
Драко бросил свирепый взгляд на Гарри. На секунду он даже забыл о присутствии отца в комнате. Опять?! Опять какие-то тайны от него! Гарри опустил глаза, закусил губу.  
\- Вы живете по странным правилам, мистер Поттер, - помолчав, негромко продолжил Малфой. – Естественно. Вы же всегда были... избранным.  
Гарри сжал челюсти, но вступать в спор с Малфоем-старшим не стал. Лорд по-прежнему изучал его фигуру, будто видел редкий, экзотический экземпляр перед собой. Наконец, перевел взгляд на Драко.   
\- Ответь мне, Драко, - лорд повернул к нему голову, - как ты собираешься жить дальше? Смею напомнить тебе о наличии у тебя семьи. О жене и о сыне. О долге и о репутации рода... если ты забыл.  
\- Я... - голос сорвался. Драко кашлянул. - Я помню о них.   
\- И? - бровь вопрошающе взлетела вверх.  
Драко поежился. Гарри неотрывно следил за обоими. Несмотря на напряжение и страх, он тоже хотел бы узнать о решении Драко. Задать ему вопрос напрямую он так и не решился. Он был счастлив тем, что было сейчас. Заглядывать далеко в будущее боялся. Но глубоко в душе втайне надеялся, что Драко все же останется с ним. Навсегда. В поместье тот не возвращался, а возобновление в правах чистокровного больше не обязывало Малфоя ходить на работу в Министерство. Они беззаботно наслаждались бездельем и обществом друг друга. До сегодняшнего утра. Драко вдруг поднял голову, и они встретились глазами. У обоих во взглядах плескались страх и отчаянье. Но было в глазах Малфоя что-то такое, от чего сердце Поттера тревожно и сладко екнуло, пропуская удар. Драко, не отрываясь, смотрел на него.  
\- Я останусь с Гарри, - вдруг отчетливо прозвучало в тишине. В эту секунду ноги Гарри отказались держать, и он тихо осел на кровать.  
\- Что? - будто не расслышав, переспросил Люциус.  
\- Я останусь с Гарри, - громче и тверже произнес Драко и с вызовом посмотрел в лицо отцу. И опять взгляды отца и сына скрестились в немом поединке. Но в этот раз Малфой-старший не допустил агрессии.  
\- Это твое окончательное решение?  
\- Да, - не раздумывая, ответил Драко.  
\- Ты не боишься последствий?   
\- Нет.  
Люциус не спеша прошелся по комнате, словно что-то обдумывая. Лоб его хмурился, а челюсти были плотно сжаты. Внутри себя и для себя он принимал какое-то окончательное важное решение, которое должно будет повлиять на всю их дальнейшую жизнь. Всех Малфоев и самого Поттера. Драко и Гарри не спускали с него глаз, ожидая этого решения, как приговора для себя.   
\- Значит, ты сделал свой выбор. Но долг у тебя все равно остается. Ты чистокровный! И никто тебя освобождать от долга этого не будет! - Малфой мерил шагами пространство комнаты, перешагивая через пустые бокалы и разбросанную одежду на полу. Но словно не замечал всего этого. - Я бы послал в тебя и в Поттера парочку крепких Crucio... - Люциус неожиданно взглянул на вздрогнувшего Драко. - Но я не буду этого делать, потому что решил, что теперь это будет неправильно. Я категорически не согласен с твоим выбором. Но ты его сделал. Твое право жить, как считаешь нужным. Но есть вещи, которые мы не вправе менять! - Люциус помолчал. - Твоя семья должна быть сохранена. При любом раскладе. И мне не важно, как ты будешь это делать! Но на всех приемах, на всех мероприятиях, всегда, когда Астория попросит тебя посетить что бы то ни было с семьей, ты обязан быть. И не дай тебе Мерлин «забыть» об этом... - Люциус угрожающе замолчал. Драко сглотнул. - Ни одна живая душа не должна даже предположительно догадываться о вашей... связи. Поттер? - он резко перевел взгляд на сидящего неподвижно Гарри. Тот поспешно кивнул головой.  
\- Да, сэр, - еле слышно прошептал он.  
Люциус помолчал, пристально изучая лицо бывшего врага и сокурсника Драко.  
\- Я не потерплю никакого скандала, Драко. Не забывай, из какого ты рода и какая кровь течет в твоих жилах. И если ты оступишься... ничто не спасет тебя от моего проклятия. Несмотря ни на что, последствия для тебя будут губительны. Не смей даже надеяться на что-то другое. - Лорд замолчал, пристально посмотрел в лицо сыну. - А удовольствие объясняться со своей матерью я оставлю тебе самому. Сегодня в девять вечера семейный ужин в честь нашего возвращения. Изволь быть на нем! С семьей!  
С этими словами Малфой-старший взмахнул тростью и стремительно покинул квартиру Гарри.  
Драко попятился и, нащупав рукой край постели, не глядя, сел. Он был бледен, и у него заметно дрожали руки. Гарри упал на спину и невидящим взглядом уставился в потолок.  
\- Мы живы? - через некоторое время спросил он. Драко не ответил - все еще приходил в себя от внезапного визита отца. Малфой медленно потянулся за пачкой сигарилл, закурил.  
\- Драко, - нерешительно позвал Гарри, вновь садясь. - Ты как? Все хорошо?  
Драко молча курил, потом обернулся и спросил:  
\- Скажи, твоих рук дело?  
\- Ты о чем? Я понятия не имел, что твой отец вернулся в страну.  
\- Я не об этом. Я о Министерстве.  
\- Нет. Даже не думал об этом. Стечение обстоятельств, - Гарри пожал плечами.  
Малфой отвернулся. Медленно курил, щурясь от дыма и разглядывая пространство перед собой.  
\- Прости, я совсем забыл тебе сказать, что подал рапорт. Прости. Долиш так обрадовался, он даже не скрывал этого. А Рон...  
\- Помолчи, Поттер. Хоть минуту. Ладно? - хрипло попросил Малфой, бросив яростный взгляд в сторону Гарри. Гарри закусил губу и кивнул головой. Потом вылез из одеяла, оделся. Посмотрел опять на сидящего и думающего Малфоя.  
\- Я тогда кофе сварю. Хорошо? - Тихо прошел в кухню. Стараясь не шуметь, налил воды в кофе-машину, насыпал кофе. Достал две чашки. Помедлив, выглянул из-за угла арки. Малфой уже не курил. Облокотившись на колени и подперев руками подбородок, все так же смотрел перед собой. Гарри нахмурился. Поставил чашки, вернулся в комнату. Сел перед Малфоем на корточки и заглянул ему в глаза. Драко опустил ладони между колен и посмотрел на Гарри.  
\- О чем ты думаешь, Драко? - тихо спросил Гарри, проводя ладонью по щеке Малфоя. Драко помолчал, потом усмехнулся.  
\- Я?.. Мерлина благодарю.  
\- За что?   
\- За то, что молчишь. Тебя же иной раз не переслушать.  
Гарри, смутившись, улыбнулся.  
\- А на самом деле, Драко?  
Он сел рядом с Малфоем и тоже взял себе сигариллу. В тишине было слышно, как зашумела кофе-машина и тонкие струи кипящего кофе ударили о дно чашек. По квартире поплыл привычный аромат. Драко улыбнулся. Закинул руку на шею Поттера, притянул к себе.  
\- О чем я думал? - Малфой не спеша разглядывал вопрошающие зеленые глаза. - Думал, как отучить тебя от сюрпризов и забывчивости. А, Поттер? Может, тебя выпороть надо?  
Гарри попытался освободиться от хватки Малфоя, но тот еще сильней сжал его шею.  
\- Не дергайся, Поттер, не поможет.  
Гарри сделал еще одну попытку вырваться.  
\- Я попросил прощения. Отпусти.  
\- Нет, лучше трахнуть тебя. Жестоко. Выбирай.  
\- Малфой... отпусти. Я ведь и ответить могу.  
\- Поттер... помнится, ты мне выбора не дал никакого, а я тебе его предлагаю. Между прочим.  
Гарри опустил глаза.  
\- Ты сам напросился. Я не хотел делать тебе больно.  
\- Угу, - Малфой все так же с силой удерживал Гарри возле себя. - А тогда, в клубе? А досье на министров? Все твои сюрпризы мне всегда боком выходят.  
Гарри удивленно поднял глаза.  
\- Малфой, какой же ты злопамятный. За те случаи я уже сто раз извинился.   
Малфой долго и молча разглядывал лицо Гарри.  
\- Поттер, почему я всегда прощаю тебя?  
Гарри смотрел на вздернутые губы Малфоя, потом заглянул ему в глаза.  
\- Потому, - тихо сказал он, потянувшись к лицу Драко и касаясь его губ, - что ты любишь меня.   
Малфой отпустил Гарри, и тот уже свободно приник к его губам.  
\- И если ты хочешь выпороть меня - выпори. Хочешь трахнуть - трахни, - целуя шею и грудь Драко, тихо шептал Гарри, роняя его на постель...  
Они лежали рядом и молча курили, разглядывая потолок. Опять одну на двоих сигариллу. Оба молчали.  
Гарри повернул голову, разглядывая профиль Малфоя.  
\- А сейчас о чем ты думаешь, Драко?  
Тот затянулся, выпустил струйку дыма вверх.  
\- О дорогах, Гарри.  
\- О дорогах?  
\- Да, о них. В нашей жизни полно дорог, по которым мы идем. Они могут быть самыми разными. Темными, страшными, прямыми и запутанными. С некоторых мы можем сойти или вернуться. Но есть дороги, Поттер, с которых у тебя уже никогда не будет пути назад. Нет такой возможности - сойти и пойти иначе. И неизвестно еще, куда они заведут. По ним можно идти только вперед. Только вперед. И сейчас мы стоим именно на такой дороге, по которой можно идти только вперед. Понимаешь?  
Он замолчал. Затушил сигариллу в пепельнице, поставленной между ними. Повернулся лицом к Гарри.  
\- Пошли варить кофе, Поттер. Тот уже давно остыл, а холодный я терпеть не могу.


End file.
